Whatever Makes You Happy
by IronHeartWriter
Summary: When Rabbit's paramedic ex-girlfriend comes back into his life he finds himself tor and wary of the sometimes radical and passionate medic. He won't let her get in the way of doing his job, but what will he think when she starts going out with Glenn? R&R!
1. Just an Average Morning

AN: Hey there! Welcome to my first Trauma fic. I am in LOVE with this show and furious at NBC for canceling this show when it has so much potential. That being said, I own nothing you recognize, sadly (Though I wouldn't mind owning some of the characters of Trauma, believe me). This story takes place in a slight AU, which means I'm probably not going to stay along all of the episode guidelines. Though, if you find some errors, please let me know.

Now that all that's been said, let's get on with the story! It gets off to a slow start because I introduce a new character ;) Please leave me some feedback!

* * *

Rabbit walked into the S.F.F.D. ambulance rescue bay to see exactly what he saw every morning. Sleepy EMTs who had been up all night, and those who were just starting their shifts talking and making sure their rigs were intact. Rabbit was looking for a certain EMT in particular though, one who normally worked all night, and who he hadn't seen in a few days.

"If you're looking for Viper, she's in the lounge."

Rabbit turned to see Nancy giving him a strange look, though she was smiling. Rabbit returned the smile and sighed.

"Was it really that obvious who I was looking for?"

"No," Nancy admitted. "But I figured you weren't looking for me since you know where my rig always is, and Boone and Tyler already left... _And_ you had a look on your face."

"A look?" Rabbit repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, I've been trying to catch Viper for a week, do you know why she's avoiding me?"

Nancy shrugged, "Sorry, Rabbit. I can't tell you because I'm not one hundred percent sure myself, though I _do_ know that she _is_ avoiding you. But go to the lounge, maybe you can corner her yourself."

"Thanks, Nance," Rabbit said and turned, almost walking directly into Glenn. Glenn stepped back instantly, his face flushing slightly. "Watch it, _Probie_."

"Sorry, Rabbit," Glenn said, rolling his eyes as Rabbit walked past him. He shook his head and walked to the driver's side of 114, "Is he always going to hate me, Nance?"

Nancy shrugged, truly having no answer for her partner. Rabbit was one hell of a character. She never really figured out why Rabbit had so much hate for Glenn. Though hesitant at times, Glenn could be a good partner....

"Forget about him," Nancy suggested. "Let's get to work, partner."

Glenn nodded and started the rig up, pulling out of the bay moments later.

Rabbit walked into the lounge to hear the noise from the TV as a few EMTs played Xbox 360. He scanned the room. Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing; some were reading the morning newspapers, others were eating a hurried breakfast before they had to head out. But Rabbit found his target as she poured herself a cup of coffee, her back to him. He walked as silently as possible through the lounge, which wasn't hard considering the noise from the TV.

"You know," Rabbit said in a low voice as he stood directly behind the female paramedic. He realized that he had startled her as she had jumped slightly when he had spoken "I'm so used to playing this game with you, _Vanessa_, that it is no longer intriguing, it's _irritating_."

The paramedic turned to him, her sapphire blue eyes blazing as she glared at him. She stood about 5'7" with a curtain of long black hair that fell down to the middle of her back in waves. She was athletically fit, and not bad on the eyes at all, with strong features, and eyes that were _normally_ kind, but now looked tired from working the night shift, as well as looking deadly with the glare.

"Then _maybe_ you should stop playing, _Reuben_," She shot back in an equally low voice. "Considering you were one of the first ones to adopt my nickname, I would have thought you would stick with it."

"Viper--"

"That's better," Viper nodded. "Now, what can I help you with, Rabbit?"

"You can start by explaining why you've been avoiding me," Rabbit suggested. He was thoroughly irritated at the moment with her, but it was hard for him to stay annoyed when he looked at her. Despite how tired she looked, she was still beautiful. Not only had he worked with her for a year or so before he became a flight medic, but he had dated her for over a year. They had been together when the accident had happened, and broken up not long after when he was recovering as Rabbit could see that her spending so much time with him while he went through his recovery was affecting her, both physically and mentally. He and her had retained a friendship, though at some times it could be awkward.

"This isn't the place, nor the time, Rabbit," Viper responded as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips and took a sip.

"So you're just going to keep avoiding me?" Rabbit demanded. "That's nice of you."

Viper sighed, "Look, I don't know why, all of a sudden, you want to talk to me so badly, but if you _really_ want to talk, I'll make a deal with you." She looked at her watch before continuing, "I am exhausted, and you have a shift to get to. But, I'm not working tonight, so if you still want to talk, drop by my house after your shift and we'll talk."

"You promise me you'll be there?" Rabbit inquired, knowing good and well how good Viper was at hiding if she didn't want to talk to someone.

"I got nothing better to do tonight than catch up on episodes of Survivor and The Amazing Race," Viper said. "Believe me, I'll be home. Maybe I'll even cook something up for the occasion."

"I'll hold you to that," Rabbit said.

"Have a good day, Rabbit," Viper sighed and left the lounge.

Rabbit sighed as well and followed her, but went towards Angel Rescue 2, where Marisa was also drinking coffee as she read a magazine. He wordlessly began to straighten some things up, his mind not at all on what he was doing.

* * *

Vanessa 'Viper' Adams worked for the S.F.F.D. basically since the day she graduated high school, first working it part-time through college, and then going at it full time once she graduated with a masters in English. She lived for the job of saving lives. It kept her going, and it kept her sane. Of course, not everyone was happy with her career choice. Her family had wanted to see her become a lawyer, doctor, or something high up like that, and that had been her goal, for a short time, until she realized how much she loved what she did as a paramedic. So the dreams of making millions went out the window, and her major switched to English, just so her family wouldn't disown her entirely, and she could at least say she had worked four years to earn her degree.

Despite the love and passion she had for her job as a paramedic, she knew things were changing for her. They had been for almost a year, despite her attempts to fight against them. Rabbit breaking up with her had been a catalyst of sorts that had left her questioning whether she really wanted to be living the way she did for the rest of her life. Her mother, born and raised in Florence, Italy, was certain to tell her every single week how disappointed she was that her oldest daughter was still saving lives for a low salary, while her two other daughters were both rich and successful. It was truly a thorn in her side that just seemed to jab deeper and deeper every passing week.

With that thought ringing in her mind, she pulled into the driveway of her two story house, her Dodge Ram truck rocking slightly as she hit the curb. The overnight shift she had worked had been nice; an MVA, a pregnant woman, and a guy who stabbed his best friend for sleeping with his girlfriend; she'd seen all ends of the spectrum. As she walked into her house, she saw the message button on her answering machine blinking. She jabbed it as she walked by, bracing herself for the worst.

"Vanessa," Her mother's voice began before taking off in rapid fire Italian, "_Mi chiami appena Lei trova questo, Lei non crederà all'opportunità di lavoro che io ho fondato per Lei. Io L'amo_."

Viper shook her head. Her mother was relentless. No matter how many times she said she wasn't interested, her mother was always insisting on trying to find a job for her. _And_ no matter how often she said it, she hated when her mother left her messages in Italian. While she was still fluent in the language, she hated trying to decipher her mother's rapid, and sometimes mumbled, speech. However, she wasn't going to ignore her mother's call, unless she wanted a nice slap across the face the next time she drove down to LA to see her.

She picked up her phone and called her mother, determined to make her speak in english, "Hi, mamma."

"Vanessa!" Her mother exclaimed. "_Perché La volesti così molto tempo chiamarmi?_"

"In English, mamma," Viper pleaded. "I have such a headache...."

"Why did it take you so long to pick up your phone and call me?" Her mom, Victoria, inquired.

"When did you leave me the message?" Viper inquired.

"Last night."

Viper sighed. Five minutes later was often too long for her mother, "Mamma, I work overnights now, like I have been doing for the last year, remember?"

"So horrible," Victoria said. "When do you sleep?"

"_Mamma_," Viper groaned. "We go through this every other time I talk to you; I work at night and I sleep during the day."

"Vanessa, how do you expect to ever get married and raise a family?" Victoria inquired. "Would it really kill you to at least work during the day?"

"Yes," Viper said. "I am _not_ interested in working during the day, any more than I am interested in getting married anytime soon. I don't care what Alex and Rose do, and I really don't care how much more you love them because they actually did what you wanted them to."

"Alessandra and Rosella are at least _happy_ with their lives!" Victoria exclaimed. "Alessandra has another child on the way, and Rosella was just given a big raise. They're not living in an old house, living paycheck to paycheck!"

"I'm _not_ living paycheck to paycheck, because, I highly doubt you remember this, but I _did_ go to Berkley on a full scholarship," Viper responded. "Unlike my dear sisters, I didn't spend half my life in school and taking out loan after loan. Drop the subject of marriage and my job please, mamma."

"No," Victoria said. "At your age, I was already married and had all three of you. I have been very fortunate in my life, Vanessa, and I only want the same for you. You've been out of your relationship for a year already. Start dating again, think about settling down, think about truly being happy. One of your father's friend's called up yesterday. He has a brother in a publishing company here in Los Angeles and is looking for a new editing supervisor. Papa's friend suggested you for the job, and the owner wants to meet with you."

"I'm not interested, Mamma," Viper said instantly. "I belong with the S.F.F.D., and that's not going to change."

"_Che spreco_," Victoria said disdainfully. "Vanessa, you are a brilliant girl, I just wish you would realize it."

"You, and the rest of the world, mamma," Viper responded. "I'm going to sleep, I've been up all night."

"I still love you, Vanessa," Victoria said. "Just consider what I've said to you."

"Yes, mamma," Viper rolled her eyes. "Good night."

"Oh, and Vanessa?"

"Yes?" Vanessa groaned.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother."

TBC!

* * *

AN: Yeah, well, who doesn't have parental issues when you don't achieve _their_ dreams? Next chapter up soon! PS: I use Reverso(dot)net for my translations. The message Viper's mother left her means "You call me as soon as you get this, you won't believe the opportunity of job that I have found for you. I love you."


	2. Viper Bite

AN: No reviews yet? =( Ah well. This chapter will show a little bit of a background with Viper and Rabbit... I'll get into more relationship-y stuff with the next few chapters (And yes, I do know who I'm pairing with who... You might be able to find some hints for the future in this chapter ;). All that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave me some reviews too, if anyone bothers to read it =P

* * *

Chapter 2

It was dark out by the time Rabbit pulled up to Viper's Victorian style house. He had been expecting Viper to still be inside sleeping, but to his surprise, the medic was actually washing down her black Dodge Ram. She had the hose in one hand and a bucket by her feet. She seemed to just be starting.

"Do your neighbors ever complain about how strange you are?" Rabbit inquired. Before he could dodge it, he received a faceful of water straight from the hose. Viper shot him a defiant look as he spat out a mouthful of water.

"I would _not_ call the one with the hose strange, Rabbit," Viper said, going back to spraying down her truck. "Glad you actually decided to come. Grab a sponge."

"You're going to make me clean your truck?" Rabbit inquired.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything," Viper said with a shrug. "I haven't cleaned my truck in a month and it's driving me crazy, so you could stand there and talk to me, or you can help me so it gets done quicker."

She turned her hose on the bucket, filling it with water and making suds well up to the top, "How was the shift?"

"Nothing major," Rabbit said, his disappointment apparent in his voice. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," Viper said. "I'm wired on coffee. I had a lot on my mind today."

"Does this mean you're going to finally tell me why you've been avoiding me?" Rabbit inquired.

"We'll see," Viper smirked. "I can tell you bits and pieces now, I think."

"That's better than nothing, I guess...."

"My mom called me earlier," Viper began. "The third time in two weeks she's called to try and guilt me about something. Today she used my sisters and my job. She's gotten so desperate for me to quit the S.F.F.D. that she's talking to my father's friend's friends to get me a job out in LA... it's always: _Lei è un disonore, Lei potrebbe fare così molto migliore, Lei è brillante_..."

"Vipe, you're rambling in Italian," Rabbit said. "Do you mind translating it to English or Spanish?"

"Sorry," Viper shook her head. "She just gets me so angry sometimes! The ways she tells me that I'm brilliant can do better and that I'm a disgrace to the family, and then she starts on with my sisters, with how they did exactly what she wanted...." She began scrubbing the side of the truck with the soap as she spoke.

"You've been avoiding me because your mother's a crabby old bat?" Rabbit finally picked up a sponge and started on the truck's driver's side door and window as he spoke.

Viper rolled her eyes at him, "Rabbit, how long are you going to keep up the way you are?"

"Depends on what you mean," Rabbit said, now a little wary at the direction the conversation was suddenly going in.

"I overheard several females at City talking a few days ago, Rabbit," Viper said, finally letting her emotional guard down so she could talk. "What the _hell_ is going on in that head of yours? Sneaking around when no one's looking, have you no fucking dignity left? I swear, Rabbit...." She inhaled slowly. "Tell me just one thing before I _truly_ lose my mind. Did our relationship mean _nothing_ to you? The things I've been overhearing.... I feel like such a fool..."

Rabbit was frozen where he stood, shock pulsing through his entire body. Of all the things, the fact that Viper might have been overhearing his antics with some of the females at City Hospital had been farthest from his mind. Rabbit knew good and well just how important Viper's pride was to her, and their past relationship was no secret to anyone who worked either for the S.F.F.D., or at City Hospital's ER. He was slightly surprised that she hadn't heard before though....

"Diana was with them at the time, wasn't she?" Rabbit inquired.

"I love Diana," Viper said noncommitingly. "She's one of my favorite residents at City right now, but for me to hear that you were flirting with her like you were hurt like hell, Rabbit. I know what that accident did you you, but for you to sink to the level that you're on, disgusts the hell out of me, and makes me seem like the idiot for going out with you for so long...."

"Viper, I--" Rabbit was at a loss for words. He wasn't really sure where to start. He was looking at Viper, but she was determinedly scrubbing at some mud that was trailing along the side of the truck's bed. He remembered that habit of hers'. If she didn't want to look at you, she would make sure you didn't see her eyes. "I'm sorry."

There wasn't really much else he could say. What _did_ you say to someone who you cared about, but that you had obviously hurt as bad as he had hurt her? Viper had honestly been the farthest thing from his mind the last few months as he'd been dealing with so many other things.

"I'm a big girl, Rabbit," Viper said at last. "I don't need your apologies. I just need your respect, and the respect of those who I work with, which means, right now, inside the S.F.F.D., I don't want to be seen around you."

Viper's words bit at him, like the snake that she was nicknamed after. She wasn't known for being kind when she was angry, and she always knew how to go for someone's jugular. Rabbit inhaled slowly, "I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you, Viper. But some of us have more issues in our life than having a screwed up mother."

Viper froze, "You obviously don't remember much from when we were dating then if you _really_ think my mother is the most of my issues. Rabbit, I'd be _happy_ if my mother was the cause of all my issues."

"I know, I know, _I'm_ the cause of all your issues," Rabbit rolled his eyes. "We've been through all of that too."

"Just leave, Rabbit," Viper finally snarled, her anger flaring up. "You came because you wanted me to tell you why I was avoiding you and I did, but I am not about to get into the other shit that's going on in my life, not when you obviously don't give a damn."

Rabbit blinked. He'd made Viper angry before, but never to the point where she would tell him to leave. But he also knew that if he didn't heed her words, things would probably escalate even further, and he wasn't trying to hurt Viper more, nor hurt himself by saying something stupid.

He dropped the sponge back into the bucket and with a simple good-night, he got back into his car and drove off before he could see Viper break down and kick the full bucket across her lawn.

* * *

"Don't you look pleasant this morning."

Rabbit looked up as Marisa walked into the helicopter and sat with a cup of coffee and the morning newspaper. He ignored the comment and went back to spacing out. Marisa picked up after a moment that Rabbit had yet to respond. That was _not_ Rabbit's style; he always responded when she made a comment like that to him. She turned around in her seat to talk to him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rabbit said before Marisa could say anything. Marisa's eyebrows rose and she sighed.

"What happened at Viper's?" Marisa inquired.

Rabbit glared at her, "Marisa, I mean it. I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

Marisa rolled her eyes and opened her newspaper, "Whatever, Rabbit. Just trying to be friendly."

Rabbit sighed. He hadn't meant to be so snappish with Marisa. It wasn't her fault she was having issues with Viper. He needed to see if Nancy was still in the base, _she_ he would talk to. With a low sigh, he got back out of the helicopter and walked into the base.

"Hey Rabbit," Tyler called from a few yards away. "You coming to The Cove tonight to shoot some pool and have a few drinks?"

"Maybe," Rabbit responded, really only half listening as he scanned the base. 114 was still there, so where was Nancy? "Seen Nancy anywhere?"

"She and Glenn are talking to the Captain," Tyler responded. "They should be done soon; their shift starts in ten minutes. Whoa."

Tyler's eyes widened as the screeching of tires shrieked through the air. Viper's large truck pulled into the ambulance bay at such a speed that when she hit the brakes, the tires spun for a second against the concrete floor. Before Rabbit could make a comment to Tyler, Viper bolted out of her truck and slammed the door, leaving the engine running. She stormed to the back of the base, towards the captain's office, her jet black hair flowing after her, her eyes covered with sunglasses.

"What the hell was that about?" Tyler inquired. "She's got guts for leaving that truck parked in here."

"Like the captain would ever bust her balls for it though," Boone said, walking around the rig. "She's been here too long and works too hard to be told off for something like that."

"Still doesn't answer why the hell she's storming the castle," Tyler pointed out.

_No, it sure as hell doesn't_, Rabbit thought.

* * *

"I sincerely hope you have a good reason for calling me out of bed and telling me to be down here within fifteen minutes, Captain," Viper said as she pulled off her sunglasses and stormed into the office, catching him while he spoke to Glenn and Nancy. She was honestly still half-asleep. If she didn't know the way to the base so well, she probably would not have made it as quickly as she did.

"Good morning to you too, Viper," Captain Basra said, looking slightly amused. "Always such a ray of sunshine in the mornings."

"Bite me," Viper growled. She turned to Nancy and Glenn, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but when _someone_ gives me a deadline, I try to meet it."

"It's okay," Captain Basra said. "We're basically done here. Congratulations, Glenn."

Viper looked from Basra to Glenn, to Nancy and back again. Both Nancy and Glenn were grinning, and Viper felt like she had missed something. Before she could question it though, Glenn spoke up.

"I'm off probation, and Nancy's official partner."

Viper felt happiness rush through her veins and a smile come to her face. She embraced Glenn tightly, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! It's about damn time!"

Glenn laughed and hugged her back, "Thanks, Viper. That means a lot."

"Now, you better show the rest of them what you can do," Viper said. "No more second guessing yourself and hesitating."

"He didn't do _so_ bad before," Nancy grinned. "But I guess now I'm stuck with him."

"You poor thing," Viper's voice dripped with sarcasm as she winked at Glenn.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going to The Cove tonight to waste the night away," Nancy said. "Are you in?"

"Can't," Viper shook her head. "I got work."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Viper's heart faltered for a few seconds and then picked up in double time as she looked between Nancy and Glenn to stare at Basra. She wasn't the only one; both Glenn and Nancy were mirroring her wide-eyed stare.

"_Mi scusi?_" Viper inquired in a low voice. She couldn't understand what Basra had meant by that. There was only one logical explanation in her mind, and that scared her more than anything.

"Sit down so I can talk to you," Basra motioned to the empty chairs in front of his desk. "Nancy, Glenn."

"Thank you, Captain Basra," Glenn said once again as he and Nancy left the room, closing the door behind them. The click of the doorknob seemed to cause Viper's heart rate to accelerate even more.

"Viper, how are you?" Basra inquired.

"Fine," Viper responded warily. "Captain, what did you mean, 'don't count on it'? You aren't firing me, are you?"

Captain Basra laughed a deep booming sound, "Oh lord, Viper. No. You've been with us for almost half your life and you think I'm firing you when the only thing you've done wrong recently is leave your truck in the ambulance bay?"

Viper sighed in relief, "Then what did you mean by it?"

"I have to ask you a favor," Basra said. "A few of our newer members have left recently, and we've recieved very few applications in return. And desperate times call for desperate measures. I've got a new EMT starting this week, and I want you to train her."

"No way," Viper shook her head. "I did my duty training Probies two partners ago. None of them can ever keep up with me."

"Nancy survived Glenn," Basra pointed out.

"Because once Glenn grew some balls he proved himself to be a good partner," Viper said, running her fingers through her hair. "Besides, I _have_ a partner."

"Viper, you're the only paramedic who I could _possibly_ switch around," Basra said. "You'd be training during the daytime and your nights would be free again."

"You know, you're the second person in twenty-four hours who has told me that I should start working the day shifts again," Viper commented. "I _like_ the night shift. That's the reason I started working it in the first place."

"Though not the_ only_ reason."

Viper's eyes narrowed into a glare, "What exactly are you intimating, Captain? That I don't want to switch to daytime because of someone who I _used_ to date? I don't let my personal life get in the way of my job, Captain."

"Then prove it," Basra challenged. "Viper, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you were the right person for the job. I thought you would jump at the chance...."

"I get one-two-five then," Viper said. If she was going to be switched around, she was going to do it on her terms. "I want _my_ rig, _and_ if this Probie _really_ can't handle working at _my_ pace, I'm going back to nights."

"Deal," Basra said. "I'll rearrange everything with dispatch, reassign your current partner, and rework your schedule. You drive a hard bargain, Viper."

Viper sighed, "Be honest with me. How _bad_ is this Probie?"

"She makes Glenn on his first day look like a five year vet," Basra said.

Viper let out a wailing groan and pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes, "Captain, how could you do this to me??"

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nancy inquired of Rabbit when she saw him leaning against her rig. Glenn had walked in the opposite direction to get coffee for both of them before they left to start their shift.

"Waiting for you, my dear Naughty."

Nancy punched Rabbit's shoulder roughly, "I told you _not_ to call me that."

Rabbit chuckled, "You're finally stating to hit like a man. Been taking lessons?"

"What do you want, Rabbit?" Nancy inquired, shaking her head.

"I went to Viper's last night," Rabbit said. "The least you could have done was tell me that I was walking into a hell storm."

"She finally told you why she's avoiding you?"

"I had no idea she didn't know about all my... _adventures_ with some of the City Hospital personnel," Rabbit admitted. "Nor did I even think for a minute that it would hurt her."

"She loved you, Rabbit," Nancy reminded him. "Just because you break up with someone, doesn't mean the love just evaporates. Can you honestly say that you don't miss her at all?"

"I did," Rabbit admitted. "But I thought she moved on, so I did too."

"Welcome to the mind of a woman," Nancy sighed. "Wasn't it you that once told me you were actually thinking of settling down with her?"

Rabbit froze as a long forgotten memory suddenly came back to the surface of his mind....

* * *

_"Hey, Nancy!"_

_Rabbit was actually beaming as he walked up to her. Nancy grinned back, passing the sheets she had been gathering for her rig to Terry._

_"Wow, why are you so happy this morning?" Nancy inquired. "You look like you just won the lottery."_

_"I won something better," Rabbit said. "I have Viper."_

_"Ohh," Nancy smirked. "Things going well for the two of you then?"_

_"Things are amazing," Rabbit nodded. "She makes me so happy."_

_"Have you told her that you love her yet?" Nancy inquired._

_Rabbit grinned, knowing good and well that Viper also spoke to Nancy about their relationship, just like Nancy spoke to Viper about her relationship with Terry._

_"I think tonight might be the night," Rabbit said. "We're going to be by her house, and she's cooking some Italian food from her family's secret recipe stash."_

_Nancy groaned, "You better tell her to save me some. Her family's secret recipes are amazing!"_

_Rabbit chuckled, "I'll try to remember that, Nance."_

_"Good luck tonight, Rabbit," Nancy said sincerely. "It's been a long time since I've seen you so happy."_

_"Thank you, Nancy," Rabbit responded. "That means a lot to me coming from you. I think I just might have found someone who I can spend the rest of my life with."_

_He winked at her as he walked away, thinking of exactly how he would tell Viper that he loved her....._

* * *

"Rabbit!" Nancy snapped her fingers under her old friend's nose. "You are about to start drooling on the wheels of my rig!"

Rabbit blinked, "Sorry, Nance. Jesus, how the hell could I forget how much our relationship meant to _me?_"

"Not exactly hard to understand," Nancy reasoned. "You went to hell and back with the accident. You broke up with her so she wouldn't go through the hell with you, but I don't think you really thought about what you were doing at the time, and how much it would bite you in the ass at the time.

""That's for sure," Rabbit said. "Only problem is, now Viper's disgusted by me. I lost what could have been a long relationship."

As he thought about it, Viper walked by the rig, on her way back to her truck, not looking too happy with her head down, her eyes somewhat blank. She hadn't been paying attention at all and she walked directly into Glenn and his steaming coffee. Luckily for both of them, the coffee cups fell to the floor and only got Glenn's boots and Viper's shoes. But the shock of walking into Glenn seemed to snap Viper out of her thoughts. She looked up into Glenn's blue eyes, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Sorry, Glenn," Viper mumbled with a sigh. "It's totally my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Glenn grinned, "Funny, if I hadn't just gotten off of probation, I probably would have thought that this was all my fault."

Viper had to smile, "You know, I could probably convince Tyler and Boone to keep calling you Probie if it will keep your ego down."

"What did Basra want with you?" Glenn inquired, motioning for her to follow him as he went to get some towels to clean up the spilled coffee.

"To basically tell me that he was switching me back to the day shift so I could train a new probie who's coming in," Viper responded, grabbing a towel. "Apparently, she makes you on your first day look like a pro. And here I thought I was finally done training probies who won't last long."

"You never know, Vipe," Glenn said. "She may wind up a pro because of your guidance."

Viper scowled, her entire face darkening, "_Just_ what I need. I _hate_ working the day shift..."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something the past few days," Glenn said offhandedly as they both knelt down to clean the spilled coffee.

"Go ahead," Viper said.

"You have a master's in English, right?"

Viper nodded, "As I am _constantly_ reminded by my mother."

"I'm working on a book, and I wanted to know if you would take a look at it for me when you have time," Glenn said.

"Oh!" Viper said, somewhat surprised. Her eyes lit up somewhat, "Yeah, I'd be happy to. Just email it to me and I'll take a look at it. Basra is actually taking me off the schedule until next week when he can straighten everything out for me, so that gives me something to do."

"Thanks, Vipe," Glenn grinned. "So, if you're not working, does that mean you'll come to The Cove tonight?"

"I'll try to make it," Viper promised. "Text me later and let me know what time all of you are going to be there."

"Sure," Glenn nodded.

"Glenn!" Nancy called sharply. She and Rabbit had been watching the entire conversation from beside the rig with some interest. She smirked when she saw that the sharp tone of her voice could still make Glenn jump slightly. "C'mon, we're supposed to be out there already."

Viper laughed, "Go on, I'll finish cleaning this up."

"You sure?"

"Go," Viper nudged him. "_Before_ I change my mind."

"I'll see you later then," Glenn said, giving viper a quick, but tight hug as he passed her.

"Have a safe shift," Viper hummed as she picked up the coffee soaked towels and walked to the laundry drop with them. Rabbit bade Nancy good bye and began to head back out to the helicopter, but he couldn't help making a detour by Viper.

"Rabbit," Viper nodded when she saw him. Her tone was guarded, her eyes cold, no longer glittering like they had been while she had spoken to Glenn.

"Welcome back to the day shift," Rabbit said somewhat sarcastically.

"Bite me."

"You sure you want me to in public?" Rabbit smirked.

"God, do you actually want something, or to drive me even more crazy?" Viper inquired.

"We need to talk."

Viper glanced at her watch, "I can spare you about thirty seconds."

Rabbit rolled his eyes, "I'm serious, _Vanessa_."

"I couldn't really give a damn," Viper responded. "I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you right now.

"Going to keep up your avoiding games?" Rabbit inquired.

"For now," Viper said offhandedly. "Tell me something, Rabbit; Why didn't things ever work out with you and Nancy?"

Viper felt a rush of satisfaction when she saw Rabbit's face burn. Without waiting for any further response, Viper turned from him and walked back to her still running truck. Rabbit glared after her as the truck tore out of the base, his pulse thudding in his ears.

_Don't worry, Viper. I'll talk to you normally sooner or later._

TBC!

* * *

AN: I'll also be getting into some medic stuff in the next chapter or two, don't worry. Hope you liked the chapter.


	3. One Hell of a Day

**AN**: Wow, this is a long chapter.... Geesh. Yaaay! I got a review! They make me so happy! More reviews means more story!

* * *

Chapter 3

Rabbit should have known that when he walked into the S.F.F.D. base the following Monday morning that his good mood wouldn't last. He remembered only too late that it was Viper's first day back on the day shift. He hadn't seen her since the night everyone had been at The Cove, and she had stayed away from him the entire time, staying around Glenn, Marisa, and Tyler. She hadn't said even two words to him, despite being involved in the same conversations. Something that he couldn't understand though was how comfortable she all of a sudden seemed with Glenn. She had been talking to him, laughing with him, giving him looks she used to give him....

"Do I want to know what's bringing that look to your face?" Nancy inquired as she walked by him.

"Just thinking, Naughty," Rabbit responded, blinking hard. "I bet you're happy Viper's back to the day shift."

"She always makes things interesting," Nancy mused after punching Rabbit's arm for the hated use of his nickname for her. "It will be nice to have her back. Hell, what she's been doing for Glenn the last few days brings no complaints from me either."

Rabbit's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since she and Glenn started hanging out, his confidence has gone through the roof," Nancy said. "It's either her, or it's the fact that he's off of probation. Either way, I'm definitely not complaining. What about you?"

"Makes me happy I'm only a flight medic the majority of the time," Rabbit said honestly. "I don't know how I could work full time with Viper anymore."

"Thanks, _Reuben_," an icy voice said from a few feet behind him. Rabbit groaned and turned slightly to face Viper as Nancy suppressed a laugh. Viper stood tall, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. She wasn't alone though. Beside her was a young girl with flaming, curly red hair in a ponytail. Viper herself looked very tired in her uniform, looking as if she hadn't slept much the previous night."Makes me glad that we both work for the S.F.F.D. together and that I can count on you to have my back."

"You have _horrible_ timing," Rabbit said, a look of pure disdain on his face. "You know that, right?"

"Bite me," Viper snarled at him. When Rabbit opened his mouth to shoot back a retort, her glare made him hesitate, but she went on before he could talk, "I do _not_ have time for a pissing contest with you today, Rabbit. Meet Amanda Wilson, my new partner. Amanda, this is Reuben Palchuck, more commonly called Rabbit by everyone who knows him, and Nancy Carnahan. Nancy drives one-one-four, and Rabbit is a flight medic on Angel Rescue two."

"So Marisa flies him," Amanda said, sounding very much like a school child trying to remember the answers to the quiz she had to take that morning.

Viper nodded, "And Nancy's partner is Glenn Morrison who, until you came around, was our resident Probie."

"Did someone just say 'Probie'?"

Rabbit saw the way Viper's face instantly brightened, and he felt a surge of anger as Glenn appeared. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt so angry. The only logical explination was the fact that Glenn could make Viper smile while he could only make her scowl.

"And _this_ would be Glenn," Viper said to Amanda, her tone suddenly lighter, her eyes glimmering playfully. "Glenn, meet my new partner Amanda Wilson."

"Nice to meet you," Glenn smiled kindly at Amanda. "Welcome." He then turned his attention back to Viper, "How was LA?"

"Why do you think I look like one of the walking dead?" Viper inquired. "There's a _very_ specific reason I tell my mother to either buy my tickets down there or I'm not going to visit her.... I can't stand being around her for more than a day. It was even worse because she got my dad and sisters and brothers-in-law to try and have a goddamn intervention with me!"

"An intervention?" Nancy inquired.

"My mom hates that I'm a paramedic still," Viper reminded her old friend. "She's had just about enough of me picking people up off the ground."

"Story of my life," Nancy sighed. "Except with me, its my dad."

"Anyways, she's convinced that the job she thinks she found for me is the one I need to settle with for the rest of my life," Viper continued.

"Which means it's not even an option for you," Nancy finished.

"I'm not leaving the S.F.F.D. anytime soon, sorry to disappoint," Viper shrugged. She winked at Glenn, "At least I know some people will be happy to hear that."

Glenn grinned as his face flushed somewhat. Nancy sighed and Rabbit rolled his eyes, "And that would be my cue to leave." Rabbit left, disappearing into the lounge.

"Yeah, can we go, Glenn, or are you and Viper planning to make eyes at each other for the next few hours?" Nancy inquired.

"Be nice, Nance," Viper smirked.

"Same to you," Nancy smirked back. "Don't destroy your new probie too quickly. Basra's getting desperate for another EMT make it."

"Don't I know it," Viper sighed. "Do you _honestly_ think I would have done this if he wasn't? Just tell me now, what am I in for with Rabbit?"

"Just play nice," Nancy advised. "You and Glenn are safe... for now."

"I'll take that over nothing," Viper shrugged. She shot Glenn an apologetic look and he still smiled back reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it," Glenn said before Viper could voice what she wanted to say. "I know what you went through when you and Rabbit broke up. I can understand you not wanting everyone to know your entire personal life again."

A few hours later, Viper sat in her beloved one-two-five rig, reading through her emails on her Blackberry. They had yet to get a call, and that set her slightly on edge. Whenever it was quiet, something was likely to turn up. They'd heard a call come through a little while ago, but Tyler and Boone had gotten it, leaving nothing for Viper to test Amanda with.

"Are you and Glenn together?" Amanda asked suddenly.

"Uh-uh," Viper shook her head, her irritation flaring up. "You don't get to ask me questions about my personal life. You prove yourself to me, then maybe we can get into things that aren't job-related; but I do _not_ discuss my personal life with Probies."

Viper knew she was being harsh, but that was the way it always was when she trained probies. That's the way she had been _taught_ to train probies. Push them away, and the ones that stood up to the challenge were the ones that lasted. The S.F.F.D.'s very own tough love treatment. It worked pretty well at weeding out the bad EMTs, Viper had to admit.

Viper heard Amanda mumble something to herself, and she was pretty sure that she caught the word 'bitch' somewhere in the sentence, but she took it in stride.

"I am not _a_ bitch, I'm _the_ bitch, and it's _Miss Bitch_ to you," Viper said in a voice just loud enough for Amanda to hear. "And you better get it damn right."

Back across town, Nancy and Glenn were in their rig outside their favorite little coffee shop having just picked up some fresh coffee. Nancy was glad that all the tension between her and Glenn was finally gone now that he was hanging out with Viper. But she had her own relationship issues to deal with. Almost as if he had read her mind, Rabbit messaged her.

**Drinks tonight?**

Nancy sighed as she stared at the screen of her iPhone. She knew exactly why Rabbit wanted to have drinks with her. It meant he wanted to talk. What he wanted to talk about, she had a pretty good idea, but she couldn't really be one hundred percent sure. She'd think on it a few minutes before answering him. She truly just wanted to see how the day played out before she committed to going out that night.

"Rabbit?" Glenn guessed from the look on Nancy's face as she stared at her iPhone blankly.

"You're getting better," Nancy answered. She ran her fingers through her blond hair and tied it back in a ponytail. "He wants to have drinks later."

Glenn made a non-committing sound and took a sip from his coffee. That was one subject none of the four ever mentioned without some awkwardness. Now that Glenn was getting closer to Viper, Rabbit was suddenly spending a lot more time with Nancy. Glenn didn't care as long as he knew that Viper wasn't letting it affect her. Not that he was very likely to know, because he _also_ knew how well Viper concealed her true feelings.

_"Units one-one-four and one-two-five respond to massive MCI.... School bus versus 18-wheeler.... at least 18 injured."_

Glenn and Nancy exchanged a look as they both reached for their headphones, "Dispatch, this is one-one-four, we're on our way. ETA is five to seven minutes."

"Well then I guess it's good our ETA is two to three," Viper's voice came out of her radio.

"Always good to have someone closer," Nancy responded.

What came next surprised the hell out of Glenn. There was a long string of profanities that came from Viper's mouth over the radio, some in English, some in Italian, "Nancy, I need you here, _now_. Dispatch, this is medic one-two-five, I need _all_ available units, and I need Medevac transport choppers here asap. There are a _lot_ of wounded children. Me and my partner are first onscene and I'm acting commander while my partner starts triage."

"Acknowledged, one-two-five," Dispatch responded. "Angel Rescue two is on its way, ETA of three minutes."

Nancy turned her face to Glenn, "What the hell is going on down there? I've never heard Viper like that before."

"We'll see in a minute," Glenn said. He too was shaken by how nervous Viper had sounded. They found their path mostly blocked by the fallen trailer of the 18 wheeler, but using his horns and sirens to get pedestrians out of the way, he guided the ambulance half on the sidewalk, half on the road. It was easy to spot Amanda, setting up the red, yellow, and green tarps along the street. It took them a moment longer to find Viper, just as she pulled herself onto the fallen school bus.

"Viper!" Glenn said into his radio. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting the emergency exit on the side open," Viper responded as they saw her stomp down with the heel of her boot and shatter a window. "Get over here, now, both of you. Get the rear exit. This bus has a bunch of children inside."

By the time they reached the bus, Viper had vanished into the bus. She landed on what was really the other emergency exit. Around her, the cries and moans from children seemed to be growing with every passing second. It was one hell of a predicament that she had been put into She would have to climb over the seats in order to get to the different children. She resigned to starting with those nearest her until Nancy, Glenn, and whichever officers responded would join her. The force of the crash had sent all the children to one side, which would definitely make it easier for the S.F.F.D. to cut the bus apart.

"What's your name?" Viper inquired of the young brunette nearest her. She was wide-eyed and shaking with gashes over her arms and forehead. Tears streamed down her face as she sat huddled between the seats.

"Melanie," The girl responded.

"Melanie, I'm Viper, can you walk?" Viper inquired, holding her hand out. Melanie nodded and grasped Viper's hand as, with a loud groan, Glenn and Nancy succeeded in getting the rear emergency exit opened. "We gotta have a system here," Viper said to Glenn and Nancy. There is _no_ room in here whatsoever until the S.F.F.D. opens up a bigger hole. I'm going to start tagging these kids, I want you two to start moving them out. Once more medics get here, form an assembly line to get them out until we have more room."

"Got it," Nancy said, taking Melanie from Viper.

"How's Probie doing?" Viper asked, looking at Glenn as Nancy walked by him.

"Set up Triage a little hesitantly," Glenn responded. "But this is insane, I don't blame her. I don't know if I would have done anything differently."

"Unfortunately for all of us, we don't have time for hesitant," Viper said as her radio went off.

"This is Angel Rescue Two," Marisa's voice was strong and clear. "Vipe, we're about a minute out. I just found a place that's safe for me to land."

"Got it," Viper responded as she began to clamber over the seats, Glenn following her to help her start assessing and tagging the kids. "I need both of you on the ground. No air medevac leaves until Angel Rescue One or Three get here, we'll use the rigs for now. Rabbit, as soon as you land, I want you on the bus. Leave triage to others, you're reporting to _me_, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Rabbit responded. "Give me a minute to land, and a minute to get to you."

Viper felt a strange rush of comfort. Despite all their issues, Rabbit was still Viper's first choice of paramedics to work with. His experience and knowledge was second only to Nancy's in her book, but Rabbit was faster, which is why she wanted him working with her at that moment.

"Viper," Glenn said suddenly. "You missed one."

Viper turned around and looked over the seat that she had just climbed over while talking to Rabbit. There was a scared looking boy under the seat, awake, but appearing not to know where he was.

Viper struggled to find a way to get in between the seats, but Glenn found it for her by kicking down the back of the seat that seperated them. She grinned appreciatively at him and then stepped over the seat she was on to look at the boy.

"Go on tagging," Viper instructed. "Once they get us a bigger opening, I'm going to want them moved out as quickly as possible."

"Hi," Viper said to the boy who was groaning in pain as Glenn stepped over her. Now that she saw him clearly, she could see he had to be at least twelve. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Jacob," the boy said in a voice laced with pain.

"I'm Viper, Jacob, can you tell me what day it is?"

"Viper's an awesome name," Jacob said. "And it's Monday."

"Good," Viper nodded. "And thank you, Jacob. I like my name too. Can you tell me where you're in pain?"

"I'm just numb all over," Jacob said, making Viper's blood turn cold. "Am I paralyzed, Viper?"

"Not if I can get you out of here soon enough," Viper responded.

"Someone call for another paramedic?" Rabbit was suddenly beside her. She turned to him, her body strangely numb. "What've we got?"

"Jacob, meet Rabbit," Viper said. "Rabbit, this is Jacob, possible spinal cord injury. His body is numb he says. I was about to do vitals when you came. He needs to get to city now though."

"Well, you grounded me, and Angel Rescue One is five minutes out," Rabbit said. "They were on another call when this one came through. Though I'm not sure I can get him out through the rear anyways."

"What is the S.F.F.D. waiting for?" Viper inquired as she began taking Jacob's vitals and listening to his heart. "It's not like they haven't sawed a bus in half before...."

"They're getting ready to start," Rabbit responded. "They're just reluctant to do it with people inside."

"To hell with that," Viper growled. "These are _my_ victims, I'm not leaving them."

"Go," Rabbit said, swatting her hands away. "I'll take care of Jacob, you find another patient."

Viper shook her head, "He needs to get to the hospital; I'm not leaving him now."

"Trust me, Viper," Rabbit said. "There are other kids on this bus that can use _your_ help."

Viper's eyes narrowed as she recognized Rabbit's tone. He had something up his sleeve. It was then that she remembered what he had done to his _last_ teenage possible spinal cord injury....

"_No_," Viper hissed. "You are _not_ about to put _my_ patient into hypothermia when we don't even know how long it's going to take to get out of here. If his heart stops, _all_ we have is a defibrillator to shock him, and that, very often, is not enough. I'd rather him live paralyzed than not live at all."

"Viper!"

Viper looked up as Glenn called her, "What?"

"I need you," Glenn said. "I'm losing one!"

Viper stood up entirely too fast, slamming her head against the low ceiling of the bus. With a furious sonovabitch! she clutched her head.

"Are you okay, Klutzy?" Rabbit inquired.

"I'm fine," Viper snarled as she regained herself. "I mean it, Rabbit. "_No hypothermia treatment_."

She hopped over a few seats, passing a few groaning and tagged kids, and finally reached Glenn, where he was doing compressions on another boy, this one a little younger. Glenn glanced at her uncertainly.

"He was slightly responsive when I reached him," Glenn said. "But then I lost him. He's not breathing, and he's bleeding like crazy. A piece of glass went through his back."

Viper went to the boy's head and flashed her pen light in his eyes one at a time. His eyes did not move, nor did his pupils react. She gently lifted the boy's head about two inches off the shattered glass and pulled her hands back fully bloody.

"The back of his skull is shattered," Viper said, shaking her head. "It's a miracle he was responsive at all when you found him. Stop compressions, you're not going to get him back."

Glenn pulled his hands back, sighing, "Damn it."

"This is horrible," Viper agreed. "What kind of ass runs his truck into a bus filled with children?"

"One who was high _and_ drunk," a new voice said. Viper and Glenn looked around to see Tyler peering down at them from the window above them. "Oh, and that ass is dead, just so you know."

"Damn," Viper shook her head. "That's better than he deserves. What's going on out there, Ty?"

"Kids are getting transported out of here," Tyler said. "We're waiting on the S.F.F.D. to get this bus torn apart so we can get the rest of you guys out of here. They're almost ready to start."

"Well tell them to hurry it up," Viper said. "I got a kid who might not ever walk again if we don't get him out soon, and tell them I'm not leaving, I'll take the risk of staying with my patients."

"Are you insane?" Glenn inquired.

"No, just dedicated," Viper responded. "What have you found so far?"

"Broken leg, snapped arm, nothing too life threatening," Glenn responded.

"Everyone who can walk, out!" A strong voice called suddenly. "This bus is getting ripped in half!"

Viper glared up at the fireman that had called down the order, "I'm commander, I'm not leaving." She turned to Glenn, "Go on, I'll continue the dirty work until they get this bus seperated." She then looked over her shoulder, "Rabbit! You heard him, _out!_"

"In your dreams, Viper," Rabbit responded. "You stay, I stay."

Viper's irritation rose, but she flicked him off to abate some of her anger. She turned back to Glenn who hadn't moved.

"Do _not_ give me that look," Viper said. "I'll be fine. I can't say I've been in a bus when they've used a can opener on it, but I've been through similar situations."

"You'll be careful," Glenn said.

"I always am," Viper said, grinning confidently. "Now get out."

Glenn left her, but not before caressing her cheek with his hand and giving her arm a tight squeeze. Viper crouched down as a loud sawing sound tore through the air. She pulled her jacket over her face, knowing Rabbit would be shielding his patient, and Glenn should have prepared those patients he already saw.... The entire thing took a good five to ten minutes. When it was over, Viper felt the rush of the wind as the entire side of the bus was ripped upwards by a crane attached to a fire truck. Everything started moving very fast then. Nancy, Boone, and Marisa all reported to Viper for orders. She barked them out as quickly as she could, her adrenaline really rushing. She ordered Marisa back into the air with the paralyzed Jacob first.

"Rabbit!" Viper yelled as she made her way to him and she saw the IV in Jacob's arm. She felt the heat surge her body as she followed the IV to a bag of saline. "What the hell did I tell you?!" She was on the warpath now. It was one thing for Rabbit to ignore her when it was only them on the scene and they were taking orders from someone else, but for him to disobey her while she was leading the scene.... "Get the fuck off my scene with that child, and I hope for your sake his heart doesn't stop, because it's _your_ ass that's on the line, and _if_ he dies, I'll do everything in my power to get your certificate pulled permanently."

"You won't have to worry about that, because I won't lose him," Rabbit said.

"You do _not_ know that, Rabbit!" Viper snarled. "_People are unpredictable!_ What the hell is it going to take to get that drilled into your head?""

"Maybe me being wrong about something like this," Rabbit shot back. "I saved one person's ability to walk with this treatment."

"A teenager who was fully grown!" Viper reminded him. "Not a kid! Enough arguing with me, just _go_."

Slowly but surely, the scene was cleared of patients. They had lost two kids as they worked on them in addition to the first one, then they found one more already dead towards the end. At the end of it, Viper basically collapsed against her rig, the only one to not leave the scene at all.

"Nice work today, Viper," Captain Basra was suddenly in front of her as she sat against the rig. "You really proved, once again, what a good paramedic you are."

"Thank you, Bas," Viper said. "God, I am _so_ happy we don't get these every day. I don't think I could handle it if we did."

"But you did handle it," Basra said. "And very well from what everyone told me. Though apparently your probie got in the way a lot."

Viper groaned, "I'll train her better tomorrow. I am so ready for this shift to be over...."

After getting back to base, all Viper wanted to do was crash in the lounge, but she knew that wasn't an option. She spent some time, after sending Amanda home, cleaning the rig, although it was already clean, and then just went to sit in her truck, not really in the mood to move anywhere else. There had been so many children, so many hurt, five of them would never see another sunrise.... There were five families mourning their children that night....

There was a soft knocking on the window. Viper hadn't even realized that the sun had gone down while she'd been sitting in the truck. She opened the window to talk to Tyler.

"Hey," Viper said in a low voice.

"You look like hell," Tyler said, folding his arms on the window frame and putting his chin on them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm exhausted," Viper admitted. "I'd forgotten what a _real_ rush was like. The night shift is usually full of drunk drivers, shootings, minor accidents.... But today, it all came rushing back. I'd truly forgotten how much I enjoyed what I do. But I'd also forgotten what it's like when you let situations get to you. All those children were innocent. None of them deserved to be hurt, none of them deserved to die."

"Yeah, today was tough," Tyler nodded. "A bunch of us are going to get drinks, you gonna come?"

Viper shook her head, "It's tempting, but I'd much rather drink myself to sleep in the comfort of my own bed."

"Alright," Tyler shrugged. "Your loss." He reached up and rumpled Viper's hair, ignoring her protesting hiss. "Don't hurt yourself, though."

"I'll be fine, Tyler," Viper said. "The worst danger that can befall me in my house is that I go flying down the stairs. But I doubt I'm getting out of my bed once I get in it."

That had been the plan, but about an hour after she got home and taken a hot shower, the doorbell began to ring. Being already slightly buzzed, Viper groaned as she carefully descended the stairs, very glad that she was dressed in her silk pajamas instead of a towel and bathrobe. She managed to make it down rather quickly, without falling. She smiled as she looked through the peep-hole and saw Glenn on the doorstep.

"Hey," Viper said, leaning against the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to drink the night away with everyone else."

"I was with them for a while," Glenn said. "But I figured you could probably use a friend."

"Oh, that's what you are?" Viper smirked as she stood back to let him in. "You did very nice work today, Glenn. It makes me happy you're not a probie anymore."

"You didn't do so badly yourself," Glenn said. "You kept your head level."

"Up until I lost it with Rabbit," Viper reminded him. She led him to the living room, grabbing a bottle of tequila and two glasses on the way. She flopped down on the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Have you heard anything about his patient?"

"Yeah," Glenn nodded. "Doc Joe had the best surgeons working on him. He's going to recover."

"Oh, thank god," Viper sighed. "That saves me the issue of going after his certificate."

"Would you really have done that?" Glenn inquired.

"If something would have went wrong, yes," Viper said firmly. "I gave him a direct order, and he went against it. It's something he and I used to do a lot when one of us was in control, but I would never do it with a _kid's_ life at risk. He is such an ass sometimes...."

She poured two shots of tequila and held one out to Glenn, "To a horrible day."

Glenn knocked glasses with her and they both downed their shots. Viper reveled in the burn of the alcohol as it slid down her throat. She could hardly believe her biggest issue that morning had been trying to train a probie, which she hadn't even done.

"What's on your mind?" Glenn inquired after a few moments of silence. "I've never seen you so quiet."

Viper shook her head, "There really are _no_ words for what's going through my mind. I just want to block all of it out...."

Glenn scooted closer to her, running his fingers through her still wet hair, "It's really affecting you, huh?"

"Like nothing has before, in all my years of working for the S.F.F.D.," Viper admitted. She looked up at Glenn, who now had his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. Viper liked the feel of his body near hers. It was like she had been cold since she got home and he was warming her up. She leaned up suddenly and kissed him passionately. Glenn kissed her back, just as passionately, his fingers knotting in her hair. Viper didn't want to be alone, not that night....

* * *

Back across town, Tyler, Boone, Nancy, Rabbit, and Marisa sat around talking, drinking, and playing pool, Marisa kicking Boone's ass. Boone was really the only one who hadn't been drinking as he had to go home as soon as Marisa was done with him.

"My money's on Marisa," Rabbit said, slurring his words slightly. He was drunk, and he knew it. He definitely wasn't planning to drive home. As far as he was concerned, he might not even make it home. That wasn't on his priority list. He had, once again, dodged a bullet, albeit in the metaphorical sense. His patient had lived, which meant he was safe, for the moment, from Viper's wrath.

"What are the odds Glenn is going to get lucky tonight?" Tyler inquired. Only on his second beer and first shot, he was nowhere near drunk.

"Better than mine have been in a long time," Nancy said, slightly tipsy herself. "Today was such hell...."

"I think we can all say that there hasn't been that much to do since the accident on the freeway," Marisa said, leaning over the pool table. "Eight ball, corner pocket." She sank the ball easily and straightened up to smirk at Boone, "Good game."

"Damn," Boone shook his head. "Good game, Marisa. Remind me never to play against you again."

Marisa laughed, "Don't be bitter. I'll let you win next time."

"Yeah, whatever," Boone rolled his eyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't get too drunk, and _do not_ drive home, for all of our sakes."

They each called their good-byes to Boone, and Rabbit finally turned his eyes back to Nancy. She had her blonde hair down in a curtain around her shoulders, and was resting her chin in her palm.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Today was _really_ bad," Nancy said. "It's so hard to desensitize yourself from seeing innocent kids dead."

Rabbit nodded, "Yeah, it was. But you know if you let it get into you, it's going to stay there for a while."

"Hence the need for the alcohol," Nancy smirked, downing a shot of Jack Daniels'. "So, what was on your mind earlier, Rabbit?"

Rabbit blinked, his mind suddenly blank. He honestly couldn't remember what he'd wanted to talk to Nancy about. It felt like he'd sent that message a week ago.

"I'm honestly not sure," Rabbit admitted. "All I know is that I _did_ want to talk to you, but then that whole emergency came up, and Viper went insane, and---"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Nancy kissing him. He kissed her back, but pulled back after a moment, "What the hell is going on in that mind of yours, Naughty?"

He was extremely thankful that Tyler had started playing a game of pool against Marisa so no one was listening to their conversation. He knew Nancy was drunk, but he could see nothing but certainty in her blue eyes.

"I'm sick of this, Rabbit," Nancy admitted. "You and I go through this stupid dance every goddamn day... I know now that I want to be with you, not Glenn. It would have killed me if Viper would have wound up getting your certificate pulled; I probably would have followed you. You're the one thing that's been keeping me together the last few months. You have no idea how hard it was before you came back after the accident..."

Rabbit took a moment to let Nancy's words sink in before standing up, "Come on. You and I need to talk."

TBC!

* * *

**AN**: Whew! We made it to the end of this chapter! More soon! And please, if you spot any errors, please let me know!


	4. A Painful Day

**AN:** WOW, This is a LONG chapter.... I wasn't planning to make it so long, but I connected two chapters that I had been planning to do later... I hope y'all think it came out good.... Let me know! Oh, and a special shout out to AirikaJohnson and Nil1875, two very awesome people to talk to about Trauma! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Viper lay in her plush California King sized bed on her side, Glenn's arm around her waist. Their fingers were laced together, resting above Viper's heart. Viper truly didn't remember the last time she'd felt so relaxed. She could hear that Glenn was also awake, his breathing no longer as deep or slow as it had been. She squeezed his hand tentatively, and laughed softly when Glenn squeezed back. She felt Glenn move slightly and kiss the crook of her neck, sending a chill through her body. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

"I shouldn't have slept with you," Viper sighed. "No one is supposed to know I'm ticklish."

"I won't tell anyone," Glenn promised. His voice was hoarse with sleep. "You okay?"

"Better than I've been in months," Viper assured him, turning onto her back to look at him. She smiled lazily at him, "Hi."

Glenn chuckled, "Hi. Are you hung over yet?"

"I don't get hung over," Viper stuck her tongue out at him. "I get tired."

Glenn nuzzled Viper's sweet smelling hair, "Then why are you up?"

Viper sighed, "That's a damned good question. I just can't seem to shut my mind down."

"Oh," Glenn said, laying back against the pillows. He reached out to Viper and pulled her closer to him. After hesitating for a moment, Viper sidled up to him and put her head on his chest. Glenn had to admit, he liked this particular side of Viper. He admired her for her strength and knowledge as a paramedic, but up until recently he'd never seen the relaxed and chilled out side of her. It was somewhat of a comfort to know that she wasn't always as radical as she was while on the job. He felt him reaching for the hand that wasn't around her shoulders and he obliged her by lacing their fingers together again.

"Talk to me," Glenn suggested. "That should take your mind off of things."

"What should I talk to you about?" Viper inquired, her sapphire eyes truly curious as she glanced up at him.

"Well, I hardly know you outside of the S.F.F.D.," Glenn reminded her. "Who _are_ you?"

Viper laughed, "I am who I seem to be. I don't pretend to be something I'm not."

"So you're an Italian female version of Rabbit?" Glenn inquired sarcasm in his voice. "Because _that's_ what you seem like."

"I hope you mean that in a good way," Viper grumbled. "I'm actually a little offended; I'm _better_ than Rabbit. I have more ground experience that he doesn't get while waiting around in the helicopter." She inhaled slowly, "Okay, you want to know about me? I'm a first generation American-Italian. My mom was pregnant with me when she and my dad made the trip to settle in the bay area. Italian was actually my first language."

"And yet you talk without an accent," Glenn pointed out.

"I've had a while to practice it," Viper said. "Though, if you ever hear me get angry while I'm talking to my mom on the phone, there's a good chance you'll hear me talking Italian with a perfect Italian accent and if you didn't know me, you'd swear I'd just flew in from Italy."

"Oh, really?" Glenn smirked. "Talk to me."

Viper's brow furrowed, "You understand the language?"

"Try me."

Viper inhaled slowly, wracking her brains, "_Lei è molto bello._"

"_Grazie, e Lei è molto bella_," Glenn responded.

Viper sat up suddenly and Glenn started laughing as her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I didn't know you spoke Italian."

"I don't," Glenn responded. "Or rather, I don't _fluently_. You gave me an easy one to remember and translate. I took a year of Italian in college...."

"Oh," Viper put her head back down on Glenn's chest. She had been very comfortable before she'd sat up. It took her a moment to get back into the same position. When she finally did, she sighed contentedly.

"So, where did 'Viper' come from?" Glenn inquired. "Your name is Vanessa, so I can understand the 'V' parallels, but...."

"I hate explaining this story," Viper admitted. "But since you asked; Rabbit gave me the name. We had gotten into an argument on one of our shifts together and He said I reminded him exactly of a cold-blooded viper. Somehow the name stuck in his head, and once he started calling me Viper, everyone began calling me Viper, and the name stuck with me to the point where I introduce myself as Viper instead of Vanessa."

"Well, I like it," Glenn said. "It _does_ suit you."

"I'm scared to ask in what sense you mean," Viper said in a low voice.

"I mean the speed and stealth of a viper," Glenn amended. "You know I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Just makin' sure," Viper said with a yawn. She felt herself subconsciously pulling Glenn closer to her body as she felt her consciousness slipping slowly.

* * *

By the time Viper entered the lounge in the morning, people were already looking at her weird. She felt as though everyone had just stopped talking about her the moment she walked in. Some of the looks she was getting, sent her blood boiling. She made a beeline for Tyler and Boone, who were both smirking at her.

"Did I miss something?" Viper inquired, crossing her arms over her chest and standing up straight.

"You look very _happy_ this morning," Boone continued to smirk at her.

"I got my eight hours," Viper shrugged. "Not a crime. But that doesn't explain the looks everyone, including the two of you, is giving me."

Tyler chuckled, "Viper, I have a feeling today is going to be a _long_ day of sexual innuendos for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Viper said unblushingly. She had always been an easy liar, another good reason to compare her to a snake. Tyler wasn't falling for it though.

"Look me in the eyes and say nothing happened with you and Glenn last night," Tyler challenged. "Say it wasn't the best night you've had since you've been with Rabbit. Go on, I dare you."

Viper felt the heat rise to her face, and she knew Tyler and Boone were both paying very close attention to it too from the way they both roared with laughter. She stalked away from both of them, muttering angrily in Italian. She could only imagine what rumors were flying, and which of the rumors had fact to them. She _hated_ having her personal life on display. She stormed over to her open rig to make sure everything was where it should be and she realized one of the monitors were missing, and they needed a new oxygen tank. With a sigh she made a mental note to remind Amanda that anything taken out had to be put back and walked off to the storage area to grab what was needed. She was looking for the right monitor when the icy voice spoke:

"Good morning, Viper."

Viper felt her face heat up even more and she made the slightest of movements to conceal her face as much as possible behind the curtain of her jet black hair, but she knew that wouldn't be enough to get him to leave her alone. It would actually encourage him. Sure enough, within moments he stood beside her and swept her hair back, sending a chill through her body.

"Leave me alone, Rabbit," Viper growled. "I'm not in the mood."

"And here I thought you would be in an amazing mood," Rabbit said. "I thought you would be all chilled and relaxed...."

Viper damned the heat that kept rising to her face. No one could ever do that to her except for Rabbit, "I mean it, Rabbit, _back off_." She made a move to walk around him to look for the monitor that she wasn't even sure was worth the annoyance Rabbit was currently causing her, but Rabbit blocked her.

"Wow, what a blush," Rabbit commented smugly. "I have to admit, I was surprised. I didn't know you go for EMTs now...."

"_Fuck off_, Rabbit!" Viper finally snapped, her anger overflowing as she stepped up to him. "_You_ don't have the right to say anything about what goes on outside of this building to me anymore. I am allowed to be with whoever the hell I want, and if it pisses you off, than I am _truly_ happy."

"Are you?" Rabbit inquired, not backing down. "Are you also happy to know that Nancy and I are back together?"

"You're _not_ going to get me angry at Nancy, believe me," Viper said. "If you two are back together, while I may disagree with her choice of company, she's my friend, and if she's happy settling with you, I'm happy for her."

"Just like you, _settled_ for me?" Rabbit inquired icily.

"We all do things we're not proud of," Viper snapped. "Now get the hell out of my way. I need equipment and you're wasting my time."

Rabbit bowed to her and she pulled the right monitor down from one of the shelves along with an oxygen tank. Though he was gone by the time she looked around, Viper could feel the anger pulsing through her body. She truly pitied Amanda. It was not a good day to be working with her. As she pondered that thought, her grip on the oxygen tank slipped and when she tried to catch it the bottom of the tank came down on her left wrist, sending pain jolting through it while the tank itself broke open and suddenly went hurtling across the floor.

"Shit!" Viper exclaimed. "Watch your feet!"

The mix of EMTs and paramedics that had been in the path of the oxygen tank jumped clear, and as the oxygen tank hit the far wall and changed direction, Viper felt more pain jolt through her wrist. Gasping, she clenched her fist, but that only caused more pain.

"Vipe!" Nancy was suddenly in front of her as she fell to her knees. "Did it fall on your wrist?"

"It came down on it," Viper said through gritted teeth. "Fuck, I lost my grip on it and tried to catch it."

"Let me see your wrist," Nancy demanded. At this point they were no longer alone. Tyler, Amanda, and to Viper's chagrin, Rabbit, had all appeared.

Viper shook her head. She was afraid to look at it herself; she wasn't going to let Nancy examine her in front of everyone. Nancy glanced around and shook her head, "Come on, Viper."

She took Viper by the upper arm and led her to the women's locker room, where they were alone. She sat Viper down and gave her a demanding look. With a reluctant look, Viper held out her left hand. Her eyes widened when she saw how badly her wrist was swelling.

"Looks broken," Nancy said, examining it gently.

"Feels broken too," Viper hissed. "Sonovabitch, I can't afford to get a broken wrist now."

"You're going to have to go to the ER to get Joe to check it out," Nancy said. She gave Viper a wry look, "I could probably drive you in so you don't have to wait."

"_Hell_ no," Viper shook her head. "I have a job to do today and no one who can cover. Especially with my partner being a probie."

Nancy was suddenly struck with an idea, "Didn't you sprain your left wrist a while back?"

Viper nodded, "I still have the brace to prove it." She suddenly understood what Nancy was getting at. With a wince, she went to her locker and opened it with her right hand, very thankful that she did not write with her left. Amongst all the clutter, Viper found the old brace, covered with old signatures from Nancy, Boone, Tyler, and several other S.F.F.D. people. "God, what this is doing in my locker instead of at home, I have no idea...." She slid it gently into place and secured it, flexing her hand tentatively. Pain still crackled through it, but she felt as if she could manage it.

She turned to Nancy as a low popping sound reached her ears. Nancy held out an instant-cold pack for her to put on her wrist, "Looks like you're really going to get to train your probie today. Don't do too much lifting if possible. And you _are_ going to see Joe later, got it?"

Viper shook her head, "Like hell."

Nancy gave her a defiant look, "Vipe, _I_ can make you go, remember? It's up to you whether you want to go voluntarily or have me take you in. Maybe I'll get _Glenn_ to do it."

"You wouldn't dare," Viper growled.

Nancy laughed, "Try me, Vipe. I can be _very_ persuasive with my partner."

Viper groaned, all her fight and fire suddenly gone, "Is it true? Are you and Rabbit back together?"

Nancy gave Viper a sympathetic look, "We're trying to work things out."

Viper nodded, closing her locker, "Good to know. Maybe you'll be able to keep him off of my back."

Viper was called into Basra's office as she left the locker room to start her shift. He too told her that he was requiring her to do only necessary procedures and get her wrist checked out after her shift. By the time she finally got to one-two-five, her mood was such that she truly felt like a viper, ready to strike without warning. She was pleased to see that Amanda was at least already waiting for her.

"Glenn gave me this for you," Amanda said hesitantly, holding out a letter with her name on it.

"Thanks," Viper said, taking the note and making a mental note to read it when she got a chance. She pulled on her seatbelt as...

_"Respond, Unit one-two-five to multiple casualty MVA on Main and..."_

"Dispatch, this is unit one-two-five responding, our ETA is five minutes," Viper responded as she started up the rig and tore out of the base. The sirens wailed as Viper guided her rig expertly through the streets of San Fransisco.

"Your experience with driving this rig is insane," Amanda murmured.

"Considering how long I've been driving rigs, I don't know why that surprises you," Viper said in a bored tone.

"How long _have_ you been driving rigs?" Amanda inquired.

"Going on 12 years," Viper said shortly.

"Wow," Amanda whispered. "And you never wanted to get out of it?"

"I thought I did," Viper responded. "But I never wound up leaving."

The sound of sirens grew louder as Viper turned onto main street. She saw Boone and Tyler already working on a man on a backboard. There was a fire truck blocking off the other side of the road, and a crowd gathering around the perimeter set by the police.

"About time," Tyler called as Viper hopped out of her rig. "I don't think it's taken you this long to respond to a call since I've known you, Vipe."

"What do we have, Tyler?" Viper ignored the comment, because she knew he wasnt directing it at her, but at Amanda as a hint that she was slowing Viper down.

"One car hit a pole, another car hit that car, and the motorcycle hit both of them," Tyler explained.

"Ouch," Viper mumbled. "What have you got for me?"

"You can start on the woman who hit the pole," Boone said. "We got the guy who went flying on his motorcycle."

"Sure thing," Viper nodded. "Who else is responding?"

"Glenn and Nancy are on their way, and Marisa and Rabbit are on call just in case."

"Hopefully we won't need 'em," Viper mumbled, leading the way to the car that had hit the pole. The black Mercedes that had hit the pole was now twisted around it, its female driver groaning, a long slash over her forehead. Viper pulled a small tool out of her bag and slashed the seatbelt, "Ma'am, can you tell me your name?"

Viper noted that there were two small children in the back seat, both of them awake, and looking terrified, but the woman appeared to be older. Viper could only guess that they were her grandchildren. She motioned for Amanda to start getting the children out.

"Gina," The woman groaned. "Please, help me. And help my grandchildren."

"Gina, I'm Viper, can you tell me what day it is?"

"Tuesday," Gina groaned. "Oh, it hurts...."

"Tell me where the pain is, Gina, and I'll get you to the hospital as quickly as I can," Viper responded.

"My stomach," Gina hissed. "I feel like I'm being ripped apart."

"Damn, that's what I didn't want to hear," Viper shook her head. "Ever been in a helicopter before?"

"Viper, both children are okay, just a little shaken up," Amanda reported.

"I gotta get Grandma Gina here to the hospital now," Viper said, taking a step back and reaching for her radio. "Dispatch, this is Viper, Unit one-two-five, I need air rescue medivac here now. I got a woman with possible internal bleeding, could be something worse..."

_Dispatching Angel Rescue 2 ASAP._

"Thank you," Viper said. The sound of another ambulance pulling up reached Viper's ears, and she turned in time to see Glenn and Nancy pull up in their rig. "Amanda, go get the gurney and backboard from the rig. Gina's going to need it." Amanda nodded and dashed towards their rig. Viper turned her attention back to Gina and sighed. "Okay, Gina, I'm going to have to pull you out of there so I can start treating you. It's going to hurt. You ready?"

Gina nodded, gasping in pain. Viper nodded and yanked on the car door, opening it with some difficulty. She then slid Gina out as carefully as she could. By the time Gina was on the ground, Amanda was back.

"Okay, get me vitals while I drop a line," Viper said shortly.

"Yes, sir," Amanda's tone was somewhat sarcastic.

"_Probie, do _not_ get sarcastic with me_," Viper snarled. "Gina, I'm going to give you some morphine to help with the pain until we can get you to the hospital, okay?"

Gina nodded, tears streaming down her face, "Please, take care of my grandchildren."

"Don't worry," Viper nodded. "You're going to be airlifted to City Hospital, and your grandchildren will be taken there."

"I feel so stupid," Gina wailed. "Their mother left me in charge of them, and I go screw up like this."

"Gina, I need you to relax," Viper said. "Just breathe slowly for me...." She reached for her radio, "Marisa, I need you here, _now!_"

"And where exactly would you like me to land, Vipe?" Marisa responded. "Hang on, I'm just trying to find somewhere to land that won't take out the area's power."

Viper looked up and saw the Angel Rescue 2 chopper flying low and slow trying to manuver between the power lines. She was only thankful that it wasn't a foggy morning, but she doubted that Marisa would have a hard time landing even then. She had to admit, Marisa had skills when it came to flying her chopper. Within two minutes, the chopper was down, and Rabbit was out. Viper bit back her emotions and wheeled the gurney towards him with Amanda.

"This your internal bleeder?" Rabbit inquired.

"Yeah," Viper nodded. "Gave her morphine for the pain, but if she's bleeding out, it's not going to help her for long. Rabbit, she's got two grandchildren..."

"_No_," Rabbit snapped. "_No children_ in my helicopter."

"Rabbit, _please_," Viper groaned. "You would separate two young children who were just in an accident and who are _terrified_ from their grandmother who they were with?"

"If I'm taking children, you're flying with me," Rabbit said defiantly. "I can't take care of grandma here, _and_ two children."

"I have a job to do down here, Rabbit," Viper snarled, suddenly vicious, her eyes blazing. "And you're wasting time on _your_ job standing here arguing with me, while this woman is sliding under!"

Rabbit growled, muttering under his breath, "_Fine_, send Probie here back with the children. You got thirty seconds."

"Go," Viper snapped at Amanda, while Rabbit took Amanda's place, guiding the gurney to the helicopter. "You listen to me, Rabbit, and you listen well. Whatever goes on in our personal lives, you better damn well leave it at the door when you walk into the base."

"Are you done lecturing me?" Rabbit inquired, giving her a defiant look.

"Viper! We could use a hand!"

Viper's head snapped up, she turned to Nancy who had called her, "Be right there!"

"Your Probie isn't going to last long," Rabbit said as they slid Gina into the helicopter.

"I'm hoping," Viper admitted, dropping her voice. "Working with her is a _nightmare!_ Fly safe, Marisa!"

"I always do, Vipe!" Marisa responded.

"Viper!"

Without waiting for another word, Viper dashed from the helicopter to see what Nancy needed. The car that had crashed into the Mercedes, a Cadillac Escalade, had three injured passengers. Now Viper could understand why they needed a hand. She glanced at Glenn, but he was hard at work. It made her proud to see how efficiently he worked at taking vitals from the young woman in the passenger seat.

"Three teenagers," Nancy said. "Driver was the only one wearing a seatbelt."

"What _is_ it with teenagers thinking that _they_ are the ones who don't have to wear seatbelts?" Viper sighed, shaking her head.

"That's not the worst of it," Nancy said gravely. "The one in the back crushed her skull. You know these cars, they have the TVs in the back of the headrests... She's dead."

"Son of a bitch," Viper shook her head. "I can see it now; the kids think they're invincible, driver at least has half a brain and buckles his seatbelt. They got the music up and the TVs on, they're on top of the world, and then boom, that's the end of that. However, I fail to see where I come in."

She heard the supressed chuckles from Glenn as he spoke to the woman in a low voice. Nancy's eyebrows rose too as she fought a smile, "I need you to agree to a transport to City."

"I'm glad I got Rabbit to agree to take the children," Viper ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, a transpo is fine with me. Might shake up Probie a bit, I don't know if she's seen a dead body yet..."

"Nancy, Viper, Glenn, we need you to finish up over here," Fire Chief Johnson said. "We don't know how much longer that pole is going to stay up."

"We'll have these three out of here in two," Viper said. "Glenn, your girl can walk, right?"

"Yeah," Glenn responded. "She's good on her feet."

"And driverboy's unconscious," Viper hummed. "It's your gurney for him, and my gurney for John Doe here. Amanda, bring our gurney over here, we got a transpo."

"Yes, master," Amanda sighed.

"_Amanda_, you do _not_ have the right to be smart with me," Viper growled. "You haven't been on this job long enough to earn that right."

"And yet I've been here long enough for you to bust my balls every other second," Amanda responded.

"You have no balls yet, Probie," Viper snapped. "If you had balls you wouldn't flinch every time I'm rude to you, and you wouldn't hesitate _half_ as much as you do when you do routine procedures. You want respect, you gotta earn it and prove that you deserve it, just like every single other medic here has."

Amanda opened her mouth to respond, but there was a loud ripping noise tearing through the air. Everyone looked around in time to see the pole spinning as it began to fall.

"Get out of there, Viper, Nancy, Glenn!"

Everything seemed to slow down. Viper ran out of the way with Nancy by her side, and Glenn from the other side of the SUV. the young woman in his arms, but Amanda had frozen in her spot. Viper's instincts kicked into overdrive. She could see what would happen if she didn't do something. Her partner wasn't going to survive....

"Viper, no!"

Viper bolted towards Amanda, tackling her out of the way just as the pole came crashing down, right next to Viper's feet. She pulled her feet to her body, her heart pounding. She felt her legs and sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was to have her legs crushed on top of having an injured wrist.

"Viper!" Glenn was suddenly next to her. He felt his own heart racing from fear. "Oh, thank god, you're okay!"

He pulled Viper into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead, "You _are_ okay, right?"

Viper held up a hand as she inhaled slowly, trying to even out her breathing. She took a mental inventory of her body, flexing various muscles through her body to make sure they were still operational.

"Are you done with the inventory?" Glenn chuckled when Viper looked back at him.

"All in one piece," Viper nodded. "Where's Amanda?"

"She's knocked out," Tyler said, stepping aside so Viper could see Amanda, who he had just checked out. "Can I just ask you what the hell you were thinking, Viper? _You_ could have been crushed."

"I couldn't stop myself," Viper admitted. "I saw the pole coming down on her, and my instinct took over. Would you have stood by while a pole was coming down on Boone?"

"Boone has been my partner for three years," Tyler said. "He's like my brother, of course I wouldn't have. But that's just it; Boone and I have been partners for so long that we can almost predict what the other is going to do before we do it. What's this probie to you?"

"A human life?" Viper suggested. "Horrible partner or not, she is still a person."

"Glad to hear you're in one piece, Vipe," Nancy grinned. "You got balls, that's for sure."

Viper grinned, "Were my balls ever in question? C'mon, we can't stand around all day. We have patients to get to the hospital."

"Do you want me to call Rabbit and Marisa back here?" Tyler inquired. "We're a bed and a medic short now...."

"No," Viper shook her head. "Let's get Amanda up and then we can all do our transpos. Leave Amanda to me."

Glenn helped Viper to her feet, giving her arm a squeeze as she smiled warmly at him. Though they held each other's gaze for a second, that was too long for the keen eyes of Boone.

"Viper! Glenn! Get to work!"

"Yessir!" Viper and Glenn responded together in the same tone of voice. Viper managed to revive Amanda rather easily. Though she had a slight green tinge to her skin, Viper gave her no mercy. It wasn't until they had to transfer the dead body from the Escalade that Amanda began to sway.

"You okay?" Viper inquired. Her eyes were narrowed, but her eyes were full of concern. Not two seconds later, Amanda threw up beside the gurney. Viper looked questioningly up at the sky, wondering what the hell she had ever done to be put back to training probies. "That's it," She said at last. "Amanda, go back to the rig. I'll get someone else to help me."

"I'm sorry, Viper," Amanda said weakly.

"Just go," Viper growled. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around. Nancy was with her patient, Tyler was assisting Boone, and Glenn was just bandaging up his patient's arm. She sighed. She was alone for the moment.

"Looking for something?"

"_Merda!_" Viper gasped in Italian, her hand flying to her chest. She whirled to see Rabbit standing behind her. How exactly he was there, she didn't fully understand as she hadn't heard the chopper return.

"I don't think I want to know what that means," Rabbit said. "Are you actually doing your job or making eyes at Glenn?"

"Screw you, Rabbit," Viper snarled.

"Be nice," Rabbit winked. "You're holding up my transpo."

"_Your_ transpo?" Viper inquired. "Rabbit, this DB is _my_ transpo."

"Not anymore," Rabbit shook his head. "Now it's _mine_, so either get out of my way or help me load him."

Viper growled, but she knew what the right thing to do was. Pushing her long hair back she pulled her gurney closer to the Escalade and held onto one side of the guy as Rabbit got the other side. Together they slide the man onto the gurney. VIper had seen too many bodies in her time as a Paramedic to be remotely shaken by her job. Her stomach had grown stronger, as did her mind block about what she was really doing.

"I'm glad _you_ didn't wind up as my transpo job," Rabbit said as they began to bring the gurney back to Marisa's helicopter. When Viper gave him a confused look, he continued, "News spreads like fire amongst us; I heard what you did for your probie, you idiot."

"Oh, not you too," Viper sighed, shaking her head. "Leave me alone, will you? I was _not_ going to let her get crushed."

"You're not even going to give me a chance to speak, are you?" Rabbit inquired, his eyebrows raised. When Viper didn't respond, but gave him a nod, he went on, "I'm just happy you weren't hurt, Viper. I'm not sure what I would do if it were you laying on this gurney instead of the DB."

* * *

Hours later, Viper's shift was over, but she had yet to leave her rig. She sat in the bay, her knees against the steering wheel, her mind miles away. She was getting sick of days like this. She had already seen Doc Joe, and he cleared her for work, but not before casting her. Her left arm was now encased in a dark blue cast, much to her dismay. It was going to slow her down like crazy.

Amanda had gone home already, and Viper wasn't really sure where anyone else was, not that she really cared. Now that all the adrenaline was gone from her body, the reality of what she had done was finally hitting her. The pole had hit the ground _seconds_ after she managed to pull her legs to her body. Had she hesitated for a moment longer, she might not be sitting like she was. That thought terrified her. She'd had a bunch of near-death experiences over the years on the job, but none where she could have been the direct cause of her injuries. She'd been so devoted to her job of saving people, it was truly the only thing she felt like she knew.

Shaking her head at the thought, Viper finally unfolded her legs, gathered her things from the rig, and hopped out, walking directly into Glenn.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Viper said, looking him up and down. Her voice sounded hollow to her ears, and she knew if she looked in a mirror, her eyes would be just as flat. Despite all of that, seeing him was somewhat comforting, like she had surfaced after being underwater for a period of time.

"I agree," Glenn nodded. "I was waiting for you by your truck, and you never-- Are you okay? You're shaking like a leaf."

Viper truly hadn't noticed that she had been shaking. But once she realized it, she felt her wall beginning to crumble. Tears filled her eyes at the thoughts of what could have been. _Do not cry, Viper. Not here, not now, not ever. You will never live it down...._

Viper merely nodded, "All in a day's work, right?"

"I hope you don't intend to keep trying stunts like that now that you're in a cast," Glenn commented.

"I don't know," Viper said honestly in a low voice. She looked into Glenn's eyes, feeling her eyes fill with tears as she did so. She squeezed them shut to avoid the tears that were threatening her.

"Viper...." Glenn said in a low voice, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay. I have you."

Viper nodded, still not letting herself go. She opened her eyes in time to see Rabbit leaving the base, his arm around Nancy. That broke her. She sobbed out of the pain she felt from her wrist, and from the confusion she felt boiling up inside of her.

TBC!


	5. Love, Blood, Tears

**AN:** Chapter 5 for y'all. I'm not in too good of a mood tonight, but I hope y'all enjoy it all the same....

* * *

Chapter 5

By the time two weeks passed, Viper found herself falling into a rut. She hated ruts. She and her probie Amanda fell into a routine that was _way_ too slow by any standards. She was restricted by Doctor Joe's orders and could not do a lot of what she was used to doing, which meant she had to guide Amanda through things she had been doing for over a decade and a half and could probably do with her eyes closed. She didn't even feel like a paramedic anymore, and that drove her crazy. Dispatch, under Basra's orders, didn't send one-two-five to anything other than routine calls. To Viper, that was the harshest of all punishments.

On top of that, Rabbit wasn't making her predicament any easier. Though they hardly worked on the same calls, whenever they passed each other he was certain to make a comment about a recent call that he had taken. Viper thought that was just low of him, but she didn't show how much it actually affected her to anyone, except one person.

Glenn was the one person who seemed to be keeping her from breaking down. Seeing him always made her smile, and he was often the one who kept her from punching Rabbit when he pissed her off. She truly thought she was beginning to love him. Though she was hesitant to let her feelings go that far so fast, especially after how breaking up with Rabbit had affected her.

But put all of that together, and you got one very worn out Viper. That sunny Thursday morning, Viper stormed into Basra's office, her head already bothering her.

"I'm done," She announced to him.

Basra looked up from the papers he had been reading, "You're quitting?"

"No," Viper shook her head. "I'm done working the day shifts. I can't do it anymore. Just put me back to my night shifts, please."

Basra looked the veteran paramedic up and down. Though she stood straight, her uniform clean and pressed, she looked like hell. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair hung limp around her shoulders, and her left arm was covered in the dark blue cast, though now it was covered in signatures written in white paint.

"And what would you like me to do with your probie?" Basra inquired.

"Fire her?" Viper suggested.

"I seem to remember you having a bigger heart, Viper."

"That was a while ago," Viper said. "I'm pining to go back to the night shift. How many paramedics do you have doing that?"

"Not many," Basra admitted. "But enough for now. Viper, your shifts have already been filled. And I told you, I need you to train Amanda."

"Ground Rabbit and give her to him!" Viper said. "God knows he could probably do a better job than me."

"You don't believe that, and neither do I," Basra said. "I'm standing by my choice, Viper. Besides, right now, going slow is probably better for you."

Viper's anger flared up, "I'm fine! It's been two goddamn weeks, and my bone is starting to heal, and it wasn't even that bad to begin with!" She ran her fingers through her hair, "Forget it, Bas." She began to walk back to the door when Basra called her name.

"Now I know you didn't just walk in here to be like that," Basra accused.

"You're right," Viper said, remembering that she had also had something else to tell the captain. "I'm taking off tomorrow. I have personal days left, and I'm using one tomorrow. What you do with Amanda tomorrow is _not_ my problem."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Basra inquired. "I _know_ this isn't just about having a probie as your partner, Viper."

"I'm just _sick and tired_ of being treated like a probie myself," Viper hissed. "I've worked here my entire career. I am a _paramedic_, not an EMT; I'm tactical certified, hell, I could probably do ninety percent of the procedures in the middle of the forest with no light. _I don't deserve what's being done to me_."

"It's not a punishment, Viper," Basra said. "It's for your own safety, and the safety of those you treat."

"Whatever," Viper rolled her eyes. "I'm taking off tomorrow. I'm going to LA to see my family."

"Have a nice weekend then," Basra said, conceding to the very angry Viper. He knew that if he pushed her much further that he would be losing a paramedic, and it wasn't worth the fight. Not when Viper had as much history with the S.F.F.D. as she did.

Viper left the office, walking into the ambulance garage and making a beeline to one-one-four, ignoring her own ambulance entirely. Glenn had been putting some things in the ambulace while talking to Nancy. He took one look at Viper and knew that she was going through hell.

"Is everything okay, Vipe?" Nancy asked before he could get the words out. "You look horrible."

"I didn't sleep well," Viper shrugged. She looked directly at Glenn, running her fingers through her hair, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Glenn glanced at Nancy, who nodded. She knew Viper was going through a rough patch and just wanted to vent for a minute. Besides, they still had time until they had to leave. Glenn turned his attention back to Viper, and she motioned for him to follow her. She led him to the back of her rig and turned to him, looking slightly crazed.

"What's going on, Viper?" Glenn inquired, reaching out and cupping her cheek. She kissed his palm before talking.

"Can I come spend the night by you tonight?"

Glenn smiled, "You don't have to ask. You know you're welcome. But that doesn't answer my question; what's wrong?"

"I'm flying to LA tomorrow morning and I don't really want to be alone tonight," Viper said. "I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to a breakdown, and no one gives a damn besides you, Nancy, and a few others. I just need to clear my mind before I go to my parent's house and try to deal with my mom's disappointment."

Glenn nodded, "Yeah, just come by whenever. I might not be home right away, but just let yourself in."

"Thanks," Viper nodded.

"Anytime," Glenn said, stepping closer to her. "You know I care about you, Viper."

Glenn kissed her quickly, but passionately on the lips, smirking as he pulled away when she reached out to pull him closer, "See you later," he walked away with a wink, leaving Viper against her rig.

She shook her head and got into her rig. It was going to be a long day. She drove the rig out of the garage without a word to Amanda. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She truly wasn't in the mood to even be on the job, much less with a probie and not her old partner.

* * *

"So," Nancy said, leaning back in her seat, taking a sip of her coffee. She was in a very good mood, which didn't surprise Glenn. "How are things with you and Viper going?"

Glenn nodded as he too took a sip from his coffee, "Things are great. I think she and I picked a bad time to start our relationship though... I feel like sometimes she wants to be close to me, but at the same time, I feel like she's about to run from me."

Nancy shook her head, "Don't let that get in the way. Viper protects herself in every way possible. But she wouldn't have let you in to begin with if you didn't mean something to her. Breaking her wrist is just bringing her to a low point. And Rabbit isn't making it any easier for her."

"I don't understand why he's being such a jerk to her," Glenn admitted.

"He doesn't realize," Nancy said. When Glenn gave her a look, she stood firm by what she had said. "I mean it; Rabbit is used to having that kind of relationship with Viper. They _always_ made comments to each other like that, but now that Viper doesn't fight back as much, it seems worse than it did back then. No one could ever figure out their relationship...."

"But they were happy," Glenn said. When Nancy gave him a look, he smiled somewhat guiltily, "Sorry, I can't really ask her all of these questions...."

"Then let me just tell you, that if you tell Viper _anything_ I'm telling you, I _will_ have to hurt you," Nancy said, half joking, half serious. "The only time I've seen Viper as happy as she was with Rabbit is when she's been with you."

"Really?" Glenn blinked. "Before the last few weeks, I never really saw her other than in passing and at the bars a few times, but she always seemed to be happy."

"C'mon, Glenn," Nancy rolled her eyes. "You know how good of an actress she is."

Glenn considered that for a moment. He knew just how true that could be. But he knew Viper was working on it when they spent time together. She let him see what was really going on in her mind, even though he could understand that it was hard for her as she was so used to just dealing with things on her own.

"What about you and Rabbit?" Glenn inquired. When Nancy gave him a look, he held up his hands innocently. "You can't ask me all those questions about me and Viper and not expect me to ask some back."

"Fair enough," Nancy said. "Rabbit and I are considering moving in together."

"Wow," Glenn said. "That's good. I'm glad the two of you are happy."

"Oh," Nancy said as if she just remembered something. "I'm having a small get together at my house tomorrow night. Boone, Sela, Tyler, Rabbit, and Marisa are coming over. If you're not doing anything with Viper, the two of you should come."

"Viper's flying to LA tomorrow, but I'll come," Glenn said.

"Oh, Viper's going to see her family?" Nancy said, her eyes suddenly wide. "Damn, she's going to be in an even worse mood when she gets back. I would _not_ like to be in Amanda's place...."

"Is her family really as hard on her as she says?"

"They're worse," Nancy said. "One time I flew down with her, and another time Rabbit did. They almost disowned her for bringing Rabbit, calling her a whore for bringing him when they were only dating. And I guess she had told them about me going to Medical school, and they started drilling me about why I would ever choose to be a paramedic when I had the chance to be a doctor. Viper felt so bad by the end of it, I think she thought I was never going to talk to her again."

"Then why does she keep going down there?" Glenn inquired.

"It's family, man," Nancy shrugged. "She didn't choose who her parents are."

_"Attention one-one-four, respond to shooting at the intersection of..."_

"Control, this is one-one-four," Nancy said as she and Glenn both pulled down their earphones. "We are en-route. ETA of three minutes."

_"Be aware one-two-five is also on scene."_

"I don't understand why that's something to be aware of, but okay," Nancy mused. "God, I'm going to be so happy once Viper has that cast off."

"I think everyone will be," Glenn sighed, guiding the rig through the busy streets. By the time they pulled up, not only was one-two-five there, but Angel Rescue Two was there. Rabbit was working on one patient with Amanda, while Viper was kneeling by another bleeding person.

"What happened?" Glenn asked Viper as they reached her.

"Gang related," Viper responded, shaking her head. He saw an IV needle in her hand, but she was hesitating. "Goddamn it, I _can't_ do this! Glenn, get this IV in for me; my goddamn cast keeps blocking my view...."

"Sure," Glenn took the needle from her and got it in easily. He gave Viper an understanding look, but her eyes looked dead and hollow as she stood up.

"He got shot in the abdomen, no exit wound," Viper said to Nancy. "Was unconscious when I got to him, but responsive to painful stimulation."

"Probably just knocked his head when he fell," Nancy responded. "He needs to get to City. Rabbit should be taking him first."

Viper shrugged, "Don't look at me...."

Nancy groaned and looked around, "Rabbit! This one's gotta go first!"

"Sorry, Nance," Rabbit called back through his radio. "Can't do it. Got a possible torn aorta."

"If he's got a torn aorta, he's not going to make it to City, Rabbit," Nancy said, turning the reciever to her mouth.

"I said _possible_, Nancy," Rabbit responded. "Won't know for sure until we get him there."

"Forget it," Viper said to Nancy. "We don't have time to stand here and argue. If we don't move, they both might not make it. You taking him or am I?"

Before Nancy could stop herself she asked the one question that could truly piss Viper off, "How's your wrist?"

She saw fury flash through Viper's eyes, "I'm taking him. Let's get him on the board."

"Nancy, _you_ transport him," Rabbit was suddenly behind Viper.

"Excuse me?" Viper inquired without looking at him as she helped Nancy and Glenn get the patient onto the board. "What's wrong with my rig?"

"I'm taking your probie with me," Rabbit said. "You can't do a transport by yourself."

"And why are you taking my partner, exactly?" Viper inquired, finally turning to him and glaring at him. "If anything a paramedic should be going up with you, not a new probie...."

"Yes, but I can't bring Nancy up because that would leave Glenn without a partner," Rabbit said. "It's not like you're going to be getting that many calls in the near future anyway, Viper."

"Fuck you, Rabbit," Viper snarled at the hidden meaning in his words. "I guess I'll see all of you later then."

Viper stormed off without another word, returning to her rig. Nancy glared at Rabbit as she and Glenn began to wheel their patient to one-one-four.

"That was out of line, Rabbit," Nancy said into her radio as Rabbit went in the opposite direction.

"But true, nonetheless," Rabbit responded indifferently. He shut the door to the helicopter, watching Amanda as she bagged the patient. He noted that she seemed to be counting off the three seconds in her mind.

"Ever flown before, Amanda?" Marisa inquired over the headphones.

"Never," Amanda responded.

"Well, I'll try to make it nice and even for you," Marisa grinned as the helicopter climbed. "Rabbit, did you manage to piss Viper off sufficiently?"

"Bite me, Marisa," Rabbit responded, checking the unknown patient's vitals again.

"She's such a bitch," Amanda said. "I've never known such a piss off."

"Hey, watch it," Marisa snapped. "Don't talk about Viper like that."

Amanda snorted, "You're actually going to stand up for her?"

"Damn straight," Marisa responded. "Just because she's rough on you, doesn't mean crap about who she actually is."

"Can the two of you please be quiet?" Rabbit snapped. "This guy needs to be at City Hospital now."

He didn't disagree with Amanda's assessment of Viper, but he also had known her long enough to know about her other side. If Amanda survived probation, she just might see it too. However, he was definitely not in the mood to hear Marisa defend her, not when he had been working hard to build a wall up between his feelings for Viper and his feelings for Nancy.

* * *

"Hi, Viper."

Viper looked up from the S.F.F.D. laptop she had been typing an incident report up on. She was waiting for Rabbit to dismiss Amanda back into her at City hospital. She was slightly surprised to see Diana standing in front of her.

"Hi," Viper said, her voice cool. It wasn't due to the fact that Diana had been the one to open her eyes to what Rabbit had been doing, but to the fact that she was purely not in the mood to talk.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Diana inquired.

"Don't you have a patient to take care of?" Viper said, referring to the patient Glenn and Nancy had brought in before being called right back out.

"He just went into surgery," Diana said. "Please, Viper?"

"I'm listening," Viper said, her fingers flying across the keys of the laptop. "I have to get this done though."

"Fine," Diana said. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything that I'm angry at you for," Viper said, glancing up at her. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I know you and a few others might not be having so much friction in the S.F.F.D. if I hadn't been talking about Rabbit to those nurses while you were around," Diana explained.

"How much do you know?" Viper inquired.

"Just what I hear in passing," Diana said. "Mostly what's going on with you and Rabbit."

Viper shrugged, "Again, not your fault that Rabbit's a dick."

Diana smiled, "How are you getting along with the cast?"

"I'm ready to be rid of it," Viper admitted. "It's such a hassle to try and do routine procedures with this thing."

"Maybe Doc Joe will let you out of it next week and put you into a brace," Diana said optimistically.

"Let's hope," Viper sighed as Amanda finally appeared. "_Probie_, let me remind you: I am _not a bitch_, I'm _the bitch_, and it's _Miss bitch to you._ I thought you might have remembered that."

When Amanda gave her a confused look, Viper smirked, "Girls talk."

* * *

Glenn was exhausted by the time he got to his apartment that night. Besides the shooting call, they got a few house calls, but nothing terrible. He still found himself ready to crash. It was only when he saw Viper's truck parked on the street that he remembered that she had asked to spend the night. He had expected to see her waiting for him when he walked into his apartment, but she was curled up on the couch under a blanket, her breathing slow and even.

Apparently he wasn't the only tired one. He debated what he should do. It _was_ still relatively early, only after seven. He wondered what time she had actually gotten off work. He had been late due to the fact that one-one-four hadn't had a good cleaning in about a month and both he and Nancy had finally gotten sick of it. They had emptied it out entirely, scrubbed it down and restocked it.

He walked over to Viper and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She groaned sleepily and straightened out slightly. After another moment, she began to move a little more, finally turning to look at him sleepily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Glenn said in a low voice.

"Mmph," Viper mumbled, lifting her hand and looking at her watch. "It's fiiiiiine." She failed to stifle a yawn and groaned. "You know that you have _no_ food in your house?"

Glenn chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I haven't had time to go shopping. Sorry."

Viper shrugged as she inhaled deeply and sat up. She was already out of her uniform and in jeans and a black tank top. Though it was simple, Glenn had to admit, she looked good in it. He was so used to her being in her uniform.

"How was the rest of your day?" Viper inquired, getting up and starting to fold the blanket.

"Nothing special," Glenn responded, taking Viper by the wrists to stop her from folding the blanket completely. He took the blanket from her and tossed it over the back of the couch. She gave him a challenging look as she tried to pull her wrists back, but he didn't let her go.

"What's on your mind?" Viper inquired, wishing more than ever that she wasn't in the cast so that she would be able to take him down without hurting him or herself.

Glenn didn't answer. Or at least he didn't answer verbally. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Viper kissed him back, pushing him back against the couch. Glenn took her with him, lacing his fingers in her hair.

"I don't want you to go to LA," Glenn whispered when they seperated. Viper sat over him, her arms on either of his shoulders.

"Oh, really?" Viper smirked, a seductive look in her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Why is that?"

Glenn smiled as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes, he made a split second choice, not sure that he was making the right choice, "Because I love you, Viper. I think you're incredible, and I love you."

Glenn felt it instantly. Viper's back stiffened in his hands, and her muscles all tensed incredibly fast. Suddenly he wasn't so sure he should have said anything.

"I..." Viper found her throat had closed up somewhat from the wave of emotions that were pulsing through her. Glenn reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Viper--" Glenn started, but Viper held up her hand to stop him.

"I love you too," Viper said finally.

Glenn felt as if every nerve in his body was suddenly tingling. He couldn't help but laugh from the guilty look Viper was giving him, as if she had committed some big crime.

"You do?" Glenn asked.

Viper nodded, "I do. I don't know anyone who can make me as happy as you've been making me the last few weeks. I love spending time with you, and I hate being away from you."

Glenn pulled Viper down and kissed her again, slowly this time. She kissed him back, the only thing on her mind was to get closer to him. She felt as if a fire was suddenly burning between them. Her mind was cloudy, her body sizzling....

* * *

"You'll call me when you land?"

It was morning, and Glenn had convinced Viper to let him drive her to the airport instead of leaving her truck there. Both of them were exhausted, having not gotten much sleep as they had been _otherwise occupied_. They were now standing in front of the Jetblue airport terminal, Glenn reluctant to let go of her hand.

Viper giggled, "Of course, silly." She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. "And I'll call you after that to make sure you're not making an ass of yourself at Nancy's tonight."

Glenn smirked, "Yeah, maybe I'll hook up with Tyler tonight...."

Viper laughed, "I knew it! You're just playing me!"

"Always," Glenn winked. He pulled Viper close to him and kissed her passionately.

"You are going to make me miss my flight, Glenn," Viper said as he kissed down her neck. She felt her eyes flutter lazily. She was suddenly thankful that Glenn had both arms around her now, because she wasn't certain that she would be able to stand otherwise.

"Good, then you can stay with me."

"Don't tempt me," Viper said against his shoulder. She couldn't believe half the things that actually came out of her mouth. She was so not used to saying them anymore. Some of them seemed so strange to her, but Glenn never objected. She sighed, putting her head down on his chest. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," Glenn said, kissing her forehead. "But maybe you should go so you can get back here already."

"Okay," Viper said. "If you say so."

She stood on her toes and kissed him once more, "Save some people for me. I love you."

"I love you too," Glenn said. "Have a safe flight."

* * *

The day passed entirely too slowly for Glenn's liking. Viper kept him entertained with texts throughout the day, telling him that her parents were already going crazy over the fact that her wrist was broken, and telling him about her plans to get away from them.

"See?" Nancy said at the end of their shift. "You _can_ survive a shift without Viper."

Glenn chuckled, "It's weird. I told her that I loved her last night."

Nancy froze, her blue eyes widening as she turned to Glenn, "_What?!_"

Glenn nodded, "I said I love you to her, and she said it back to me."

"Viper said I love you to you?" Nancy repeated. "I don't believe it."

Glenn shrugged, "Believe whatever you want. I'm not going to stand here and try to convince you." He smirked as he began to walk away from his partner.

"No, no, _no_," Nancy said after a moment and jogged to catch up with Glenn. "You are not walking away that easily, Glenn. Tell me what happened!"

"Nah, I think I'll let you think about it a while," Glenn smirked. "After all, you wouldn't tell me about you and Rabbit when I first asked about you."

"Glenn!" Nancy sighed as Glenn grinned and ducked into the men's locker room. "You are _so_ not getting off the hook that easily!"

She swore she would get it out of him later that night, but she had to go home and get her house ready for the small get-together. It really wasn't a party in her mind, just the six of them, plus Sela, some pizza, beer, music, conversation... Just to get rid of some stress. She wished Viper was there though, that might have broken the tension even better. She rearranged some things in her apartment, showered, blew her hair even more straight than normal, and got dressed in comfortable, yet stylish, jeans and an aqua blue short-sleeved button down.

"Wow, Naughty," Rabbit grinned when she came out of the bedroom. He had let himself into the apartment, but made himself wait for her to come out. "You look beautiful."

Nancy grinned and kissed him on the lips, "Thank you, Rabbit. You don't look so bad yourself."

Nancy had to admit, as she looked Rabbit up and down, he could rock the jeans and black t-shirt look like no one else she knew. She was reluctant to step away from him; she loved how it felt when he held her.

"Who's coming tonight?" Rabbit inquired.

"Boone, Sela, Tyler, Marisa, and Glenn," Nancy said.

"No Viper?"

"She's away," Nancy said. "You didn't realize she wasn't at work today?"

"I thought she finally convinced Basra to switch her back to nights," Rabbit said. "Whatever. We'll have fun without her."

"_We_ might," Nancy nodded. "Not sure about Glenn though."

"Are they _really_ together?" Rabbit inquired.

Nancy nodded, "They even exchanged the three small words."

"Yeah, right," Rabbit rolled his eyes. "That wouldn't happen."

"You think that just because she's not with you doesn't mean that someone else won't make her happy, Rabbit," Nancy said as the doorbell rang. "Now be nice, got it?"

"Only if you'll be nice to me after everyone leaves," Rabbit winked.

Nancy rolled her eyes and opened the door. Boone, Sela, Tyler, Marisa, and Glenn all walked in together, "What did you all drive together?" Nancy inquired.

"No," Boone shook his head. "Coincidence."

Nancy laughed, "Sure it was.... Well, come on; I still managed to get Viper to contribute to this party."

"How so?" Tyler inquired.

"She made me the sauce for the pizza," Nancy responded with a wink.

"Oh, she is a goddess," Tyler sighed. "How did you get her to agree to do it?"

"I guilted her into it," The smell of fresh pizza filled the apartment as she opened the oven where two pizzas were cooking. "Let's eat!"

* * *

Down in LA, Viper sat in the kitchen of her parent's Beverly Hills mansion, her laptop in front of her, and her earphones in her ears.

"Vanessa."

Viper heard the name, but it took a moment for it to register that someone was talking to _her_. She looked up and saw her younger sister, Alessandra, also called Alex, walk into the room, the bump of her stomach very evident.

"Hey, Alex!" Viper grinned, pulling her earphones out. "Oh, wow! I didn't know you were coming over tonight! How are you?!"

"I'm very good, thank you," Alex said. "I heard about your wrist, are you okay?"

"I'm just clumsy," Viper shrugged. "Hardly something to freak out about."

"Come," Alex said, holding out her hand. "Come talk with me in the living room; I don't want to eat my way through this house too."

"What are you having?" Viper inquired as she shut down her laptop. "Do you know yet?"

"Twins," Alex smiled.

"I'm so happy for you," Viper stood up and kissed her sister on the cheek. She and her sister walked through the house to the living room, both of them laughing as they talked, right until the moment Viper walked into the living room and realized the room was filled by both her parents, her other sister Rose, both of her brothers-in-law....

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Back in San Fransisco, everyone was enjoying themselves in Nancy's apartment. The food had been amazing and everyone felt too full and lazy. They sat around talking, laughing, fooling around....

"Hey," Rabbit walked up to Glenn and Marisa who were talking over a beer. "Glenn, can I talk to you?"

Glenn's senses were suddenly hyper aware. His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I guess so...."

Marisa was also giving Rabbit a careful look. She didn't like the way he was looking at Glenn. It was too... dark. Rabbit jerked his head towards the door to the kitchen and Glenn followed him.

"You and Viper are together," Rabbit said once the door closed behind them.

"As are you and Nancy," Glenn responded. "It's not a secret."

Rabbit shook his head, "Nancy and I may be together, but we have history. As do I with Viper."

"You can't have both of them, Rabbit," Glenn said. "You made your choice, and Viper made hers."

"I may not be with Biper, but I _do_ care about her," Rabbit said.

Glenn scoffed, "You've got one hell of a way of showing it, Rabbit. You think that you being an ass to her hasn't been hurting her the last two and a half weeks? She's going through hell between having limited abilities while on the job, dealing with training Amanda, and her family screwing around with her. She doesn't need you to look out for her, nor does she want you to."

Rabbit felt his anger beginning to rise, "And you think you're the right person for her? You're going to be able to handle putting up with her? Because I can tell you now, Glenn, she needs someone strong."

"I plan on being everything you weren't to her, Rabbit," Glenn said. "Believe me, I would never hurt her in the ways that you have."

"You don't know shit, Glenn," Rabbit said, dropping his voice. "If you think Viper's going to stay as nice and easygoing as she is right now, you've got a hell of an awakening coming to you."

"Thanks for the advice, but I can handle it," Glenn said. "I love Viper, and she loves me back."

"And I'll be there to console her when you break her heart, or there to laugh when she breaks yours," Rabbit said icily.

"Screw you, Rabbit," Glenn snarled. "If you dare to try and interfere in our relationship--"

"What the hell do you think you're going to do?" Rabbit inquired his dark eyes flashing dangerously. "You may not be a probie anymore, Glenn, and you may be proving yourself as an EMT, but you're _nothing_ compared to me. I can tell you, if you _do_ hurt Viper, I'll have the _entire_ S.F.F.D. making your career a living hell."

Before Glenn block him, Rabbit punched his jaw. His entire body twisted and he fell to the floor. Before he could even inhale, his iPhone started ringing, Viper's name flashing across the screen. At the same moment, the door to the kitchen flew open, Marisa and Boone entering the kitchen, both of them looking shocked.

"What the hell just happened?" Boone demanded, looking from Glenn to Rabbit.

"Nothing," Rabbit said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he'd just hit Glenn... His anger had just taken control. "I just lost it.... Glenn, I--"

"Hang on," Glenn said, finally realizing the it _was_ indeed his phone that had just finished ringing and started ringing again almost instantly. Viper's name continued to flash across it. He pressed the talk button, his ears ringing slightly as he put the phone to his ears, "Hey, Viper. What's up?"

Viper didn't respond instantly, but what he did hear caused him more pain than his throbbing jaw. Viper was sobbing into the phone. The pain in his jaw suddenly seemed much less significant. His brow knit, and both Boone and Marisa gave him a concerned look, Boone holding out his hand to help him up. Glenn accepted the offered hand and got to his feet.

"Viper, what's wrong?"

"What's going on, Glenn?" Marisa asked in a low voice. Glenn shook his head, not even sure for himself. He only heard Viper crying, and it affected him worse than he could have ever imagined it would.

"_Viper_," Glenn said firmly. "What's wrong?"

He finally heard her inhale shakily, getting ready to speak.

"_Glenn_."

TBC!


	6. Heartbreak?

**AN: Another week, another chapter! I hope y'all like it. You don't know how much I love seeing people put alerts on my stories. But I really love reviews more ;) Onward!**

Chapter 6

Love should be easy. Love was something strong and binding, and family love was supposed to be the strongest love of all. Not so much for Viper. She had fled her parent's house, tears streaming down her face, after her mother slapping her across the face, calling her a complete letdown, saying that they no longer considered her part of the family, and they wouldn't ever again until she finally made the right choice for her future. She was nearing thirty, but her family still treated her and made her feel like a child.

She had taken her car and driven it across the city to Pan Pacific park where she'd finally broken down and called Glenn, almost unable to breathe from how hard she had been crying.

_"Viper, just breathe,"_ Glenn said to her over the phone. _"You're okay..."_

Viper couldn't even process what Glenn was saying to her. She had called him as that had been what her instincts told her to do. He was the one person whose voice she really wanted to hear. Now that she heard it, she just wanted to be with him. She drew in a shaking breath, trying to find her voice.

"Glenn, you were right," She finally managed to squeak. "I should have just stayed with you."

_"Hang on,"_ Glenn said. _"Before you start talking to me, take a few deep breaths for me. Close your eyes and just try to relax for me."_

Viper did as he said. She closed her eyes, inhaling slowly, and exhaling just as slowly. She leaned back in the driver's seat, not wanting to open her eyes again as she felt her body relaxing.

_"Good,"_ Glenn said. As he spoke to her, Viper felt as if he was suddenly next to him. That made her want to keep her eyes closed even more. _"What's going on, Viper? Talk to me."_

Viper inhaled slowly once again, keeping her eyes shut, "I ran from my parent's house. They basically told me that I'm no longer part of the family."

Glenn groaned, _"I'm so sorry, Viper... What can I do for you?"_

"Just talk to me, please," Viper pleaded. "I need to hear someone friendly.... I'm going to try and get a flight back to San Francisco tonight, but right now..."

_"You just need someone there for you."_

Viper nodded, "Exactly. I can't understand _why_ my family doesn't see how important my job is to me. I save lives _every single day_. Can they honestly think that what my sister does as a doctor is more important than what I do?"

_"I understand, Vipe,"_ Glenn responded. _"You love your job. I see you at work every single day, you are devoted like crazy to what you do. You've gone through just about every course to get more and more certified. You're a paramedic, not an EMT, and a tactical certified one at that. And even after all these years of working, you never once stop thinking about how to help or make someone more comfortable."_

Viper inhaled before talking again, "It's not enough, Glenn, it's _never_ enough."

_"Let me ask you something, Vipe,"_ Glenn said. _"You love being a paramedic, aren't you?"_

"Of course I do, Glenn," Viper responded. "What kind of a question is that?"

_"Then screw what your family says; You're not always going to please them, it's time they realize that."_

Viper sighed, shaking her head, "Glenn, I miss you."

Glenn chuckled, _"I miss you too, Viper, and it's only been a few hours. Where are you now?"_

"I'm in Pan Pacific Park's parking lot," Viper said wearily.

_"Well, that's not a good place for you,"_ Glenn said. _"Look, go find a hotel to stay at, and find an early flight back to San Francisco. I'll pick you up any time."_

"Okay," Viper sighed. "By the way, how's Nancy's?"

* * *

Glenn grinned at Viper's question. He leaned against the balcony looking out on the street. He subconsciously rubbed his jaw with his free hand before answering, "It's really nice and laid back. You gotta let me know how you made the pizza sauce though."

_"I could do that, but I'd have to kill you afterward,"_ Glenn relaxed somewhat as he heard Viper's laugh. She was sounding more and more normal with each passing moment.

"Yeah, I'm _really_ scared of you," Glenn said sarcastically. "Especially when you're in that _cast_."

_"Bite me, Probie,"_ Viper challenged.

"I love you too, Viper."

_"Such a sweetheart,"_ Viper sighed. _"Look, I'll call you once I know when I'm coming home, okay?"_

"Please do," Glenn said. "I'll talk to you in a bit."

Glenn hung up the phone and sighed as he walked back into the house. Boone and Sela were already gone, and everyone else was sitting around, beers either in their hands or near them.

"Is Viper okay?" Rabbit asked.

"Her family shook her up a bit," Glenn responded, somewhat coldly. "She's going to fly back in the morning instead of on Sunday."

"That sucks," Nancy sighed. "She was so hoping to actually have a relaxing trip there, and then she winds up miserable. Are you okay? You took a pretty hard hit yourself." She glared at Rabbit as she spoke.

"I'm fine," Glenn assured her. "Lyons punching me in the stomach actually hurt more, sorry, Rabbit."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Glenn," Rabbit said. "And I truly am. That was completely out of line."

Glenn shrugged, "We all do things we aren't proud of sometimes. Don't worry about it. Though, I would watch out for Viper when she comes back. You know how much she turns her pain into anger. Anyway, I should get going. Thanks for tonight, Nancy."

"I'll walk you out," Nancy said, unfolding her legs and standing up. Rabbit shook his head, running his fingers through his hair as he watched Nancy and Glenn walk away.

"I just painted a target on my back, didn't I?"

"If Viper is in as bad of a mood as I think she'll be when she comes back, then yes," Marisa said honestly. "But maybe you'll get lucky and Glenn will calm her down before Monday."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Rabbit sighed, taking a swig from his beer.

Nancy returned then and sat beside him, curling up against him, "Tonight was really nice, I think."

"Me too," Rabbit responded, kissing the top of her head. "You did very well."

"And I think that's our queue to go," Tyler said to Marisa. Marisa grinned, draining the rest of her beer.

"You two don't _have_ to go," Nancy said. "You know you're welcome as long as you like."

"The two of you getting comfortable is _not_ something I need to see," Marisa said with a wink. "But everything was very nice and chilled tonight, Nancy. Thank you."

"Any time," Nancy said, getting ready to get up.

"You don't have to get up for us," Tyler said, pulling his jacket on. "We know where the door is. Have a good night, both of you, and thanks again, Nance."

Nancy leaned forward to hug him, "Make sure to thank Viper next time you see her; the pizza was her little contribution."

"Sure thing," Tyler said as he shook hands with Rabbit. "Let's go, Marisa."

"Hey, should I be worried about the two of you?" Nancy called after them.

Marisa laughed, "Hardly!"

Once the door closed behind them, Nancy sighed, pulling herself a little closer to Rabbit, "I am _so_ tired...."

"But tonight _was_ a success," Rabbit pointed out. "And it's not like you haven't done this before."

"I know," Nancy said with a yawn. "But I also never had to worry about you punching someone."

"Nance," Rabbit groaned. "Are you really going to hold a grudge against me for losing my temper?"

Nancy shook her head, "Not this time, because he wasn't seriously hurt. But _please_, before doing that again, take a moment to think about what you're doing."

"We'll see," Rabbit smirked as he ran his fingers through her blond hair. He had his arm around her shoulders and was holding her close. At least, he kissed her for the first time since everyone had arrived. He really cared deeply about her and just wanted to be with her. He knew that now as they sat there, just the two of them.

* * *

_Someone was crying. Of that Glenn was certain. He could hear it so clearly, as if the one crying was right next to him, but he was alone. The place where he was had no light whatsoever, but he had to find the person that was crying. There were small pricks of light, he realized as he moved, that came from hallways leading out of the dark room. Each hallway he passed seemed endless. He didn't know whether he should chance walking down one of them._

_Then he found it, the one hallway that was different from all the others. It was giving off a red glow instead of a white one. It was there that the crying became more clear, and more defined._

_"Viper." Glenn realized he recognized the crying. He had heard it not that long ago over the phone. He began to run down the hallway. He needed to find her. "Viper! Where are you?"_

_The hallway turned, now black streaked with red. It was there, at the end, that he found her on the floor, her body crumpled on the floor. Glenn saw a thin red trail running slowly from her body over the floor._

_"Viper!" He was suddenly beside her, turning her over. Her body seemed to be broken, but she still cried. Blood came from her tears, as well as from a gash on her chest, right over her heart. "Viper, no...."_

_"I can't," Viper said weakly. "I can't do this anymore. My heart...."_

_"Viper, hang on," Glenn pleaded. His own heart was racing. He needed to get her to the hospital. "Viper, please, talk to me. How did this happen?"_

_"My heart... ripped out," Viper's words were becoming less coherent. "Can't love...."_

_"Listen to me," Glenn demanded. "You _can_ love. I love you."_

"I love you."

"Glenn."

"Viper, please...."

"Glenn!" The voice was stronger now. "Glenn, wake up."

Glenn's eyes snapped open. Viper sat beside him, leaning over him, one hand on either side of his body. Her sapphire eyes were narrowed, but they looked more nervous than anything. Her long hair formed a curtain around them, tickling his skin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Glenn inquired, realizing that Viper was truly there, and he was no longer dreaming. "What time is it? You're supposed to be in San Francisco..."

"Shh," Viper hissed, leaning down and kissing him lazily. They stayed that way for a few moments, just kissing each other, Glenn calming down with every passing second. Viper being next to him just assured him that she was still in one piece, and that was comforting. When they separated, Viper gave him a questioning look, "Dreaming about me?"

"More like having a nightmare about you," Glenn said, moving over so that Viper could lay beside him. She smiled and kicked her shoes off, climbing into the bed beside him. "You were dying..."

"Thank god that hasn't come true yet," Viper said as she laced her fingers with his. She snuggled against him, inhaling slowly, letting his comforting scent fill her lungs. "I took a flight not long after I got off the phone with you. I decided to just drive to the airport and just get out of LA as quickly as possible. I took a taxi over here instead of going back to my place. I didn't want to be alone."

Glenn smiled as he kissed the top of Viper's head, rubbing her arm with the hand that had gone around her shoulders, "I am _very_ happy you decided to come here."

"I have to ask you though; why do you have a black and blue mark on your jaw that looks like it came from a right hook compliments of Rabbit?"

"How the hell can you tell it's from Rabbit?"

"I've been around Rabbit my entire career," Viper reminded him with a sigh. "I know his style. _Please_ tell me you got one back on him."

"I didn't have a chance," Glenn admitted. "You called me literally as I hit the floor."

"That idiot," Viper growled.

"That's all you're going to say?" Glenn inquired, somewhat amused. "No 'I'll get him back?' No, 'I'm going to punch him so hard....?' You must really be out of it."

Viper laughed, "I am. In the last 24 hours, I have slept with you, flown down to LA, spent the day in LA, gotten ragged on by my family, flown _back_ from LA, and wound up right back in the same place I was before I left. I think I deserve to be out of it."

"As long as I have you, I'm okay with that," Glenn admitted. "What do you say that later today we just stay in bed the whole day? No agenda, no running out to do anything, no phones, no computers...."

"You read my mind," Viper said sleepily. "There's only _one_ little problem with that."

"What?" Glenn inquired.

"Have you gone food shopping yet?"

* * *

Another Monday, another full day of work. By that point, Viper was truly relaxed, the horrible Friday in LA _very_ far from her mind. If she had been doubting the feelings she felt for Glenn before that weekend, any doubts were now gone. He made her feel _normal_, and reminded her that she didn't always have to have such a strong face on. Though they both knew that the moment they stepped into the ambulance garage, their personal life had to be put away. They both had jobs that needed to be done, and their feelings could not get in the way of their work.

So it was with Nancy and Rabbit too. They too had spent most of the weekend together, though they had actually gotten out of Nancy's apartment to enjoy the nice weather. Nancy had to admit, it was nice to be back with Rabbit. There was just something about him, something she couldn't describe to anyone, that drew her to him. Though out in the field they kept things professional. No gooey-eyed looks, no smiles, no kisses. They were all business.

"Adams, Carnahan, in my office, now!" Basra called out on that particular morning as everyone was loading up their rigs to start their shifts. Viper's brow furrowed. She was put on edge. Why would she and Nancy be called into Basra's office? But then she remembered that the common factor between them was that they were both paramedics, but then why not call Boone, who Viper had been talking to, as well? She and Nancy exchanged looks as they both walked to Basra's office.

"How was your weekend?" Nancy asked in a low voice as they walked.

Viper grinned in response, "Yours?"

"Great," Nancy responded. "What did we do?"

Viper shrugged and led the way into Basra's office. Basra sat behind his desk, his hands clasped together.

"Captain," Both of them said together respectfully.

"Ladies, I just wanted to make sure both of you have your heads on straight," Basra said. "The S.F.F.D. does not have rules against intermingling, but both of your newfound loves _cannot_ interfere with your jobs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Nancy and Viper said together.

"But _why_ are we the only ones getting this talking to?" Viper inquired. "Rabbit and Glenn are _just_ as involved in the relationships as we are."

"Because you two are the ones I'm concerned about," Basra responded. "Both of you have been working here for far to long, and worked far too hard to let something like love get in the way of your jobs. While I cannot tell you what to do outside of this building, I _can_ tell you that if I see _any_ of you letting your hearts lead you instead of your heads, I will reassign all of you to different shifts, and different partners. _And_ I'll send your probie with you, Viper."

Viper smirked, "Sir, I don't think Amanda will last long enough for the day where I lead with my heart and not my head to come."

"We shall see then," Basra said. "Both of you have had relationships in the S.F.F.D. before, I know that, but just be aware of yourselves. Now, get to work."

Viper and Nancy both sighed as they returned to their rigs, "He's right, you know," Nancy said.

"I do know," Viper nodded. "But I'm _not_ going to let anything happen; both Glenn and I know that our jobs come first the second we walk through that door."

"It's the same with both Rabbit and I," Nancy said. "We would never put our jobs in jeopardy like that...."

"I'll see you later, Nance," Viper said, shaking her head. "Let's hope today will go better than Thursday...."

"Amen to that," Nancy responded. "Have a good shift."

Viper got into her rig, Amanda already waiting with coffee between her hands, "Everything okay?"

"Everything is great," Viper responded. "Absolutely great."

They pulled out of the garage and went to their stand-by spot near Golden Gate park. It was a beautiful day and there were many people walking through the park. Viper pulled out her Blackberry and began going through her email.

"What have you been telling Basra about me?" Amanda asked suddenly.

"The truth," Viper responded without looking away from her Blackberry. She had her hard shell up, as was usual. She absentmindedly scrolled her bank statement email, pleased at the numbers she saw. She might be a paramedic, but she knew how to save money.

"Oh, come on, Viper," Amanda wheedled. "Tell me."

"Amanda, believe me, you don't want to know," Viper said, deleting some junk email from her inbox. She acquired so much junk mail she often got sick just looking at it.

"That bad?"

Viper sighed, rolling her eyes, "Look, you're new to this job. You still have a _lot_ to learn. You can't go through your career trying to go by a book."

"And you're saying you were perfect your first day on the job?" Amanda inquired coldly

"I was far from it," Viper said. "And I was given hell for it many days. But I've grown from those days. You will too, if you make it."

"_If_?"

Viper nodded, "_If_." She looked up at the amazing Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. She remembered the times she and Rabbit used to walk across the bridge, how breathless the height made her... She shook the memories from her head, going back to her email.

"Oh, my god!"

Viper looked up just in time to see a car hurtle off the bridge into the bay. Her heart seemed to burst into overdrive as the radio went off.

_"All available units, proceed to Golden Gate Bridge for treatment of shooting victims. Any SCUBA Certified paramedics, report to the commander on-scene."_

"Damn," Viper hissed. slamming her hand against the steering wheel as she started up the engine and lights. "The one time I have the opportunity to use my scuba knowledge.... Rabbit always gets to have all the fun."

"You're scuba certified too?" Amanda inquired.

"Of course," Viper said, her tone suggesting that something like that should have been obvious. "I have just about every certification that a paramedic _can_ have."

They made it to the bridge's entrance in less than three minutes, several other ambulances also waiting for authorization to proceed onto the closed down bridge. Within a few moments, they were motioned to proceed by one of the officers.

"What do we got?" Viper demanded of the nearest officer. It happened to be a rather windy day up on the bridge. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and zipped her jacket up as she got out of the ambulance.

"Son of a bitch got out of his car and started firing," The officer said. "Got one car that went over, several crashed, though we're not certain yet whether anyone got shot."

"And the son of a bitch?"

"Jumped."

"Damn it," Viper shook her head as she and Amanda began to unload equipment. "Who's first on scene?"

"Medic one-one-four," Amanda responded. "We're right after."

"But Nancy's most likely going to be recruited for the scuba mission, which makes me medical commander," Viper groaned. She looked to the sky where two Angel Rescue helicopters were hovering low.

"Find Glenn," Viper commanded Amanda as she spotted Nancy talking to several officers. "Set up triage with him while I figure out what the hell we're doing."

"There she is," Nancy's voice became more clear as Viper jogged up to her. She was slightly hunched against the wind and talking in a raised voice.

"You're Adams?" The commander, Commander Whitney, inquired once Viper stood in front of him.

"I am," Viper nodded.

"I have Rabbit waiting to be cleared for landing in the sky," Whitney said. "He and Carnahan are going to be going underwater to assess the condition of the car that went over. Falling from this height, it's more likely that anyone in the car is dead, but we still need them to go under and check. You're scuba certified as well, correct?"

"Correct," Viper nodded, holding up her left hand as she did. "But I'm also injured."

"As Captain Basra has already informed me," Whitney responded. "But I want you to take your partner and go down to the water and wait while Rabbit and Carnahan are underwater. If the people in the car are already dead, they have authorization to extricate them. I want a paramedic down there just in case."

"Understood," Viper nodded. "My partner and I will take our rig down there."

"You'll see a few officers down there preparing for the scuba mission."

"Can I grab a ride?" Nancy inquired in a low voice as Viper walked off. "Glenn's staying up here to help out."

Viper nodded, "Definitely." As she said it, something clicked in her mind, "Hang on a second." She ran back to Whitney, "Commander, it may be wise to just give Angel Rescue Two clearance to land on the ground instead of up here; It'll save Rabbit the time of getting down there once they do land. And that way there'll be a helicopter down there, just in case."

"I'll see what I can do," Whitney responded. "Adams, your partner is a probie, isn't she?"

"Yes, sir," Viper nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Basra informed you of that as well?"

Whitney nodded, "Leave her up here; She'll make less trouble I believe... If you need help, ask for it from Marisa Benez."

"Yes, sir," Viper said. She walked back to Nancy and sighed, "I wish I could go down with you guys. Now I _really_ feel like I'm being punished.... Not only can I not go down with you, but I have to wait around, _just in case_ something goes wrong, which never happens."

"You should be thankful that it never happens," Nancy said. "If something goes wrong down there, it could be tragic."

"All the same," Vipe rolled her eyes. "Amanda! I'm being sent down to wait by the water. Do _not_ screw this up, and listen to what you're told to do, got it?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Yes, mother."

Viper glanced at Nancy, who merely shrugged. As they got into one-two-five, Viper caught Glenn's eye and slipped him a smile, the only sign of attraction she would allow herself to give him while on the job. She backed the rig up, avoiding hitting the few other rigs, and drove down to the area of the park where there were several cops laying out scuba equipment. Angel Rescue Two had already landed, and Rabbit was talking to the cops, already putting some of the gear on.

"What the hell?" Viper inquired of one of the young uniforms as they hooked several additional things up to the standard wet suits and breathing masks. Her question made the uniform jump and Rabbit smirk.

"Waterproof cameras and earpieces," the uniform responded in a low voice. She was clearly intimidated. Viper automatically assumed that Amanda was not the only probie on the job. "They're the newest scuba equipment we've got."

"Interesting," Viper nodded. She climbed onto the rig's bumper and sat on the hood, watching as Nancy was helped into her own scuba gear.

"Not coming down with us, Viper?" Rabbit inquired.

"You know damn well I have restrictions right now, Rabbit," Viper said through gritted teeth. "So to you I say a firm _bite me_. I'm apparently not even good enough to work up on the bridge either."

Rabbit shook his head, "I get it now, you're our backup in case something goes wrong."

"Let's hope for your sake that it doesn't," Viper responded as she shook her arm out of her jacket.

"At least I'll know my life is in good hands if it does."

Viper blinked as she looked at him suspiciously, "Was that a _compliment_, Rabbit?"

"Personal issues aside, you _are_ one hell of a paramedic, Viper," Rabbit said. "Injury or not. I'm glad you'll be on stand-by down here."

Viper grinned, "Did you hit your head recently, Rabbit?"

Rabbit winked at her as he took the breather mask and secured it over his mouth. Marisa joined her on the hood of the rig then, watching Rabbit and Nancy somewhat enviously.

"It's incredible," Marisa said. "All these things that you can be certified to do."

"Only if you actually _get_ to do them," Viper sighed, feeling extremely jealous as Nancy and Rabbit jumped into the water.

"You two can come watch this," another officer, this one older than the probie, called over to them.

Viper and Marisa slid off of the hood and walked over to the monitors that were set up. The officer that called them over grinned at them as they came closer.

"Viper, you little bitch."

Viper looked at the officer a little more closely and smirked, "Truehart, to what do I owe the compliment?"

"Where the hell have you been the last six months or so?" Truehart inquired. "I'd thought you retired."

Viper rolled her eyes, "Hardly. I've been working nights. But Basra has me training probies again now."

"I know the feeling," Truehart sighed, nodding over at the younger uniform.

"Oh," Viper said. "Truehart, this is Marisa Benez, she flies Rabbit. Marisa, this is Truehart, one of the more _interesting_ officers I've worked with over the last few years."

"Nice to meet you," Marisa said, holding out her hand.

"Flying Rabbit must be fun," Truehart smirked as he shook Marisa's hand.

"That's one way of putting it," Marisa grinned. "Never a dull moment, for sure."

Viper sidestepped them to look at the monitors, "Amazing. It's so clear. I didn't realize we started using these...."

"Like Vicky said, they're new," Truehart said. "She doesn't always get things right, but she was right about that. They run the S.F.P.D. about a grand each."

"And they say California's broke," Viper laughed. "The car's for sure all the way at the bottom by now."

"Not necessarily," Truehart shook his head. "There's always a possibility it didn't sink completely."

"A very slim one," Viper said. "At least the bay isn't too deep." She glanced at the picture, "Though it could definitely use a cleaning...."

"Don't let the tree-huggers hear you say that," Truehart groaned. "I'm all for the go green stuff, but there's a limit to how much the state can do. We should be worrying about keeping the criminals behind bars before we worry about cleaning out the bay."

"Agreed," Viper nodded. "How've things been otherwise, Truehart?"

"Got married."

"Poor woman," Viper shook her head.

"If your wrist wasn't broken I'd hit you for that," Truehart said. "You weren't so poor when we went out."

"You two dated?" Marisa inquired with a laugh.

"It didn't last, obviously" Viper said. "We were better off as friends."

"The sex was good though."

Viper punched Truehart with her good hand as Marisa roared with laughter, "Watch it. Is there any word on what's going on up on the bridge?"

"It's all on your people," Truehart said. "It was our responsibility to make it safe, now your brothers and sisters are supposed to be doing their job of saving them. Is it true you're dating Glenn now?"

"What the hell did everyone do over the weekend?" Viper demanded. "Sit around like a bunch of old women and talk about my relationships?"

"We were all in the bar," Truehart responded. "Where the hell were you?"

Viper smirked wickedly, "I'm too much of a lady to discuss what I was doing, Truehart."

"Okay, I did _not_ need to know that," Truehart rolled his eyes. "Can we just shut up and watch the garbage float by?"

"Oh, _now_ you don't want to hear it," Viper laughed. "Believe me, Truehart, dating an EMT… Let's just say they know where all the right nerves are."

Marisa laughed as Truehart paled, shaking his head, "I could have gone my whole life without hearing that…."

Down in the bay, Rabbit and Nancy swam deeper, searching for any sign of the car. They were pretty close to the point of the bridge where the car had gone over. Now it was just depending on how deep the car had actually gone. Rabbit knew he and Nancy would find the car, he had no doubt about that. They always worked well together in the field. They had worked together for so long they didn't need to be able to communicate verbally to get their job done.

Being under water was completely eerie in Nancy's opinion. She had no problem with the swimming aspect of it, she actually enjoyed the workout of it. She had been trained well enough to expect anything, even underwater. It was as she thought of that when she saw what they were looking for. A red Ford Focus, sinking lower and lower. Rabbit saw it as she did, and they both began to swim lower, following it.

"They found it," Marisa said, paying attention to the monitors. "How spooky is that?"

"Let's hope that pretty Italian convertible of yours never winds up underwater," Viper said as she nodded.

"Agreed," Marisa laughed. "I'd kill if something happened to that car…."

They watched as the picture of the car got bigger. Rabbit's camera angled so they could see the front clearly. It was truly a spooky thing to see.

"Windshield is cracked," Truehart said, now talking into a headset. "There's no chance...."

Viper turned her gaze to Nancy's camera. She could see Rabbit as he examined the driver's side. There was something off though, she realized as she watched Rabbit. A small stream of bubbles was suddenly issuing from the tube leading from the oxygen tank to the breathing mask...

"Truehart!" Viper gasped, realizing what was going on. "Rabbit needs to get up, _now!_ His pipe's got a leak!"

Rabbit felt it seconds before he heard Viper's muffled cry through his earpiece. Oxygen was no longer the only thing coming through the tube to his mouth. Water was coming through as well.

_Son of a fucking bitch!_ He caught Nancy's eyes as she too heard Truehart now demanding for Rabbit to return to the surface. They were wide with fear as he pulled the breathing mask off to stop more water from being forced into his mouth. He didn't need Nancy's gestures to tell him to get back to the surface. He tossed off the oxygen tank as he began to kick for the surface.

"He's not going to make it," Marisa voiced the horrible truth. "He's too far down."

"I'm not going to lose him either," Viper snarled. "Truehart, get your officers into the water; I'd do it, but I can't get this cast drenched."

"We'll get him to the shore," Truehart assured her, already motioning for the male officers to head to the water. "You just worry about helping him after."

Viper nodded, turning to Marisa, "Run and get your backboard and your monitors; Amanda has all of my things up on the bridge."

"On it," Marisa nodded and took off running to the helicopter. Viper turned her gaze back to the monitors. Nancy was still examining the car, Truehart giving her instructions, while the movement from Rabbit's monitor slowed and stopped.

"Oh, god," Viper whispered. She reached for her radio, "Medic seventy eight."

* * *

Boone knocked on the back of the rig he had just helped load a crash patient into, signaling for them to leave when Viper's voice came through his radio. The rig pulled away, sirens wailing.

"What's up, Viper?" Boone inquired, walking back over to Tyler to help him with the patient he was currently working on.

_"Is anyone free?"_ Boone could tell instantly from Viper's voice that something was wrong, seriously wrong. Tyler didn't miss it either, he glanced up at his partner, a questioning look on his face.

"We could probably spare a few EMTs," Boone said. "What's wrong?"

_"Send me Glenn if he's free,"_ Viper said. _"His rig will have the equipment I need in it."_

"Viper, what's wrong?" Boone demanded.

_"Rabbit had a leak in the pipe between his tank and mask," _Viper's voice had dropped considerably as she spoke.

"You're lying," Boone shook his head though Viper couldn't see him.

_"Goddamn it, Boone! Would I lie about something like this? The officers just went into the water to go find him. I know you're commander, so please, just send Glenn if you can."_

"Glenn!" Boone called, knowing Glenn would have been paying attention to the conversation over the radio. "Go!"

"You're seriously going to send him?" Tyler inquired.

"This isn't about their personal lives," Boone said, shaking his head. "Viper was right, all of our rigs have their equipment all over the bridge, even hers, despite the fact that her rig is down there. One-one-four's equipment has barely been touched. Besides, I know Viper; she won't let their personal lives interfere, not now."

* * *

As Glenn bolted to his rig, the officers in the water located Rabbit. He wasn't breathing when they found him, but there was nothing they could do until they got him on dry land. Viper was already waiting with Marisa. She felt the color drain from her face as the three officers hauled Rabbit onto the shore.

"Put him down!" Viper hissed and began giving Rabbit compressions immediately, forcing the protests from her wrist to the back of her mind. She was not

"He's got a pulse," Marisa reported. "Not a strong one, but it's there."

"He's drowning," Viper said, not pausing for a second. "The water's all in his lungs... Come on, Rabbit, throw it up for me...."

As she spoke the water began to come back up, Rabbit coughing as it did, though that was just about the only thing that happened.

"Come on, Rabbit," Viper growled as Marisa hooked up the heart monitors. Her wrist seemed to be crying out in protest as she continued compressions. "You didn't let one of the worst helicopter crashes in S.F.F.D. history kill you, you're going to let a little water get you?"

Rabbit continued to cough as the monitors flatlined, "Marisa, give him an epi, _now_."

Marisa nodded and Viper continued to growl at Rabbit, "Rabbit, don't you _dare_ give up on me, do you hear me? _You cannot die!_ I need you to stay with me. _I still love you_."

It wasn't until the words were out of her mouth that she heard the footsteps beside her. She glanced up to see Glenn approaching her. She felt her face pale once again as he kneeled beside her. Her mind was now yelling at her along with her wrist. She halted in her compressions for a moment, her heart seemed to stop as well.

"Viper!" Marisa hissed. Viper shook her head roughly and continued the compressions, forcing herself to break eye contact with Glenn.

"What can I do?" His voice sounded cold and Viper cursed internally. How could she have said that she loved Rabbit? She loved _Glenn_, not Rabbit! She'd spent _many_ hours realizing that was the truth.

"His heartbeat's back," Marisa said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "The epi worked. We have to get him to City now though."

Rabbit coughed up more water, and this time his eyelids fluttered, "No, not City."

Viper couldn't help but laugh. Rabbit was _always_ going to be Rabbit, no matter what, "We're not giving you much of a choice, Rabbit. You're going to pay Joe a little visit."

"Nancy," Rabbit said, his voice hoarse. His throat felt as though it were on fire, his entire body ached.

"She's still underwater," Viper said. "_She's_ not having problems with her oxygen tank. Glenn, help us get him into Angel Rescue Two?"

Glenn nodded, avoiding her gaze. Truehart and several other officers came over to assist. Truehart actually nudged Viper away from her spot, when she gave him an objecting look, he shook his head.

"Don't try it, Vipe, you probably did more bad than good to that wrist by doing those compressions...."

Viper glared at him as Marisa spoke, "Viper, I need you to fly with me; I don't have a paramedic now, and Rabbit can't really help himself if he starts to crash again...."

Viper nodded, walking alongside the officers to the helicopter. She glanced at Glenn, but he was looking straight ahead, his normally shining blue eyes cold and distant. She threw open the door to the helicopter and the officers loaded Rabbit into the helicopter as Marisa climbed into the front to start up the engines.

"Glenn," Viper said in a low voice as the officers stepped back.

Glenn shook his head, "Not here, not now."

The words bit at her, but she knew that he was right. She sighed as she slid the door shut and pulled her earphones on. She made sure Rabbit was secured as Angel Rescue Two began to climb into the air.

"How bad am I?" Rabbit inquired as Viper began to check his vitals again. She couldn't get her words out of her mind, and it distracted her greatly.

"You'll live," Viper responded distantly. She didn't look at him as she spoke. "How bad is the pain in your lungs?"

"Manageable," Rabbit rasped. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"We'll see," Viper smirked. "Just don't almost die on me again, okay?"

"Just like old times," Rabbit smiled weakly.

Viper sighed, shaking her head. She had too much on her mind to think of a comeback. Glenn had heard her, and he was not happy about it.... She had spoken without thinking, that much was true, but were the words themselves also true?

* * *

That night, while everyone else was in the hospital, keeping Rabbit company, Viper was wallowing away her sorrows in her house. She had decided to take a long, hot bath, her left hand secured in a plastic shopping bag, the water and bubbles up to her nose. She truly didn't understand how she could keep screwing things up with everyone in her life. Her phone had rung several times, from Nancy, Tyler, Boone, but she had ignored them. But once the texts started coming, she couldn't really ignore them....

**Where are you?** Nancy's first message had demanded.

**Drowning myself**, Viper had responded, realizing the irony a moment too late.

**Please come to the hospital**, Nancy sent back.

**I was there earlier**, that much had been true. Viper had been there, but left when her shift had officially ended, before everyone else turned up. She had left to pick up her rig and then her car from the ambulance garage.

**Rabbit wants you to come by**.

Viper had to roll her eyes at that. She knew Rabbit had heard what she said, even in unconsciousness. The last thing _she_ needed was to be there now. She just wanted to be alone in her misery. She inhaled deeply and dunked her head under the water, running her nails through her hair as she resurfaced.

"You know," A slightly amused voice said suddenly. "If you're trying to drown yourself, you wouldn't resurface so quickly."

Viper gasped as she looked at the open bathroom door and saw Glenn leaning against the doorpost. She hadn't closed the door out of habit, who the hell would be walking through her door anyway? But her heart was suddenly thumping erratically at the sight of Glenn.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Viper inquired, her voice shaking like her hands suddenly were.

"I called Nancy a while ago to see if you were by the hospital," Glenn said. "It surprised me when she said you weren't, and I wanted to make sure _you_ were okay."

"Why weren't _you_ by the hospital?" Viper inquired.

"I was going to go over there in a bit," Glenn responded, walking closer to the tub. He knelt down, folding his hands on the edge of the tub and putting his chin on his hands. "It must be annoying to take a bath with your arm in that thing."

Viper sighed, "Glenn...."

"Viper, I know you're sorry," Glenn said before she could say anything. "You were sorry the moment you said you still loved Rabbit, I could see it in your eyes. It didn't make it any easier to hear, but I know that you love me too. I can only hope it's more than you love Rabbit."

Viper shook her head, "I screwed up, Glenn. I _do_ love Rabbit, but not like I love you. Rabbit and I have worked together for so long now, we've saved each other, _several_ times, there's just a bond there...."

"That can't be broken," Glenn finished. "I can't say that I was happy to hear the words come out of your mouth, Viper, but do you truly think that I'm not aware of the bond you and Rabbit have? How could I have worked around the two of you and not seen it? And don't you think people have been warning me about it since the second the word got out that you and I were together?"

Viper shifted slightly, wishing they weren't having this conversation while she was naked in the bathtub, but since they were.... She was at least thankful the bubbles were too thick to see through. "Then why did you? Why continue to go out with me when you know there's something else there?"

"Because I thought I could see more going on in that head of yours," Glenn responded. "Maybe it was stupid of me, but I thought you and I could have a good relationship."

"Goddamn it, Glenn," Viper said. "_I do love you_."

"More than you love Rabbit though?"

Viper felt as if Glenn was cutting her with each word, subconsiously, she twisted both of her wrists on the edges of the tub, though she couldn't feel anything from her bagged left arm, "Glenn, do you _honestly_ think I would sit here in the tub instead of staying by the hospital if I loved Rabbit more than I love you? Do you think I would be sitting here in pain if that were the case? I don't know what kind of person you take me for, but I don't play games with other people's emotions like that. I didn't get into a relationship with you just so I could sleep with you. I love you, as hard as it is for me to say that, I'm finally getting used to it."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she spoke. She couldn't deal with the thoughts of losing Glenn among everything else going on in her life. She needed his love like she needed air. She felt like it was the only thing keeping her sane, but now that she had a chance at losing it....

"Viper, you're bleeding."

It took Viper several moments to process what Glenn had said. She hadn't felt anything. Before she could move, Glenn took her right hand in his and examined the cut, "You just did this while you were rubbing your wrist against the side of the tub," He said to her. "How did you not feel it?"

Viper shrugged, "It doesn't compare to the pain I'm getting from the thought of losing you."

Glenn shook his head and reached for a towel, "Come on, we need to talk about this somewhere else." As he did so, the image from his dream a few nights before floated to the surface of his mind; Viper, cold, pale, bleeding to death….

Viper stood up and allowed Glenn to wrap her in the towel and lift her out of the tub. He set her on her feet, the towel around her, and grabbed her robe from the door. Viper turned to the tub and saw the white bubbles stained with the red blood. She normally might have been somewhat shocked, but she truly just felt numb.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Glenn inquired.

"Under the sink," Viper said in a hollow voice. She pulled the plastic bag off of her left hand as she spoke, "I don't need it. I just need some paper towels."

"Would you just sit and let me take care of you, please?"

Viper sighed at his tone, but put down the toilet seat and sat down on it. She took some toilet paper and wiped some of the blood. She knew he was just looking out for her, and she wanted to be grateful, but she was more scared than anything.

"The good thing about dating a paramedic or EMT is that they usually have a first aid kit or two handy," Glenn said. Viper wasn't really sure if he was talking to himself or to her, so she didn't respond. "Vipe, I really can't believe you...."

He walked over to her with some alcohol, gauze, and medical tape in his hands and she had to roll her eyes at him, "I know you're an EMT, but have you ever heard of band-aids?"

Glenn chuckled, "Band-aids are a little small for a cut like that. This is gonna sting a bit."

Viper growled, "Goddamn it, I know that alcohol stings. _I'm_ the paramedic here."

"Lighten up, will you?" Glenn forced himself not to laugh when Viper hissed from the sting of the alcohol out of fear of pissing her off further. "Just so you know, you're not losing me. Not yet, anyway."

"Is that little addition supposed to make me feel better?" Viper inquired, trying to hide the pain in her eyes, but knowing it would be visible regardless. She sat in silence as Glenn covered the cut with the gauze and taped it down, watching how gentle he was trying to be.

"We're going to make this work," Glenn said, leaning back on his heels. "It may not be easy on either of us, but we'll survive tonight."

Viper sighed in relief as Glenn pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, but the monster inside her growled in her ear, _You'll survive tonight, but what about next time?_

* * *

"Tell me about your exes."

Viper had to laugh as she walked with Glenn through the hallways of City Hospital. It was a little later, and though she was feeling better, she was still a little on edge.

"You don't want to know my dating history beside Rabbit, believe me," Viper said as she scanned for the right room. "You know, for almost sixteen years I've worked for the S.F.F.D., and I _still_ only know my way around the ER....

"Maybe you shouldn't take forever to come and visit your friends then," an amused voice spoke from the room on the right.

Viper gave Tyler an amused look as she and Glenn walked unto the room, "Sorry, but not all of us spend our time with doctors."

She laughed at Tyler's expression as she turned her attention to Rabbit. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight of seeing him hooked up to machines, "Not so indestructible, are ya?"

"He likes to think he is," Nancy spoke up from beside him. They were holding hands, and Nancy looked perfectly at ease. "It still hurts for him to talk though."

"I can talk, _thank you_," Rabbit rasped.

"How long is he in for?" Glenn asked Nancy, more to annoy Rabbit than anything.

"_He_ is in overnight," Rabbit responded. "I hope you all have your badges on you so they don't come up here and kick you out."

Viper looked around the room, "Boone had to go home to his family, but where's Marisa?"

"Gone to get some food," Nancy responded. "Rabbit here can't eat anything other than hospital food, but the rest of us were craving some Chinese food...."

Rabbit grumbled something unintelligible and Viper grinned, taking a seat on his other side. He looked her in the eye, as if waiting for an explanation as to where the hell she had been.

"Well, you defied death once again," Viper said.

"Thanks to you and your amazing CPR," Rabbit responded in a low voice.

"How many times is that now?" Viper inquired. "That you've survived death?"

"Too many." Rabbit continued to look at her seriously, "Are you going to make me ask?"

"Not now," Viper pleaded. "Please."

"Your damn probie was here before you were."

"I saved your life," Viper hissed, getting her back up. She felt as if she had been through enough that night, she didn't need Rabbit's bullshit on top of everything…. "Can you _please_ drop it? Believe it or not, my life doesn't revolve around you anymore."

"Viper, Rabbit, stop," Nancy said. "Now is _not_ the time for the two of you to be fighting. The point is that she _did_ show up, no matter how late."

Viper sighed, leaning back in her chair and running her fingers through her hair. She felt Glenn's hands on her shoulders, but she didn't relax.

"Is Joe still here?" Viper asked Nancy suddenly.

"Anything's possible," Nancy said. "His shift is long since over though. Why?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Viper rose to her feet, but Glenn was standing in front of her before she could walk off. She crossed her arms, but Glenn pulled her into a hug.

"Where are you going?" Glenn whispered in her ear.

"To ask Joe about getting me out of this damned cast," Viper whispered back. "I meant it, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Glenn nodded and released her, "Hurry back."

"I'll try."

Viper left the room and headed, not to the ER, but to Doctor Joe's office. She was pleasantly surprised to see the light coming from his office.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to start bugging me about that cast," Joe said before Viper could even speak. "You know I'm off the clock now."

"That's the best time to catch you," Viper responded.

"Come talk to me for a few moments before you start your nagging," Joe motioned for her to come in and sit opposite his desk. Viper sighed, but didn't refuse. Joe was her favorite doctor at City, as he was many other S.F.F.D. employee's favorite. He was known for his vast knowledge, as well as his compassion for each life brought into his care. "I was surprised you took off so quickly before. Even more than that, I'm surprised you came back. I know you and Rabbit haven't been on the best terms recently."

"We're a family, whether we like it all the time or not," Viper responded with a shrug. "Family sticks together. I can't speak for everyone else, but I don't have much other family that I can rely on like I rely on everyone in that room."

"How was your last trip LA?"

"Short and horrible," Viper responded honestly. "I can't go back any time soon."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Joe said sincerely. "I remember that they weren't very supportive of your career choice."

"That hasn't changed," Viper said in a low voice.

"But you _are_ still happy with what you're doing," Joe said, stating it more than asking.

"I am," Viper nodded. "Though, I would be more happy if I wouldn't be trying to train a probie while in a cast so I can't even put a damn IV in, let alone do other simple things."

Joe smiled, "One more week, Viper. If you want that wrist of yours to heal properly, _especially_ after you gave Rabbit such strong compressions that you bruised his ribs, you need to at least give it one more week, and then I'll see about getting it off you. You'll have to wear a brace for two weeks after that though."

Viper groaned, "Lovely, _just lovely._"

Viper left the office, bidding Joe a good night, and took the stairs up to Rabbit's level, instead of the elevator. A beady eyed nurse glared at her as she emerged from the staircase.

"Visiting hours are over," She snarled at Viper.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Viper growled back and dug her badge out of her jacket and showed it to the nurse, "I'm a paramedic goddammit. Bite me, you hag."

Viper stalked past the gaping nurse and back into Rabbit's room. By that time, Marisa was back, and she, Tyler, and Nancy were all eating from cardboard containers. Rabbit smiled at her as Glenn stood up from her seat.

"Nah, sit," Viper shook her head. Glenn only smiled at her and kissed her forehead in a comforting gesture.

"No luck with Joe then?" Nancy inquired, glancing at the dark blue cast.

"Not yet," Viper sighed, her stomach groaning in protest when she finally smelled the Chinese food. "Though some old crone of a nurse tried to kick me out of here as I came back up."

"She's already been in here," Marisa reported. "Demanded to see all of our badges when we said we were paramedics and EMTs."

"It's good I started carrying mine around then," Viper mumbled. The door opened again, and to Viper's surprise, Truehart walked in, his partner Vicky with him. She glanced around at all those around Rabbit's bed, and Viper had to admit, she looked uncomfortable.

"Truehart," Rabbit said, sitting up a little straighter. He knew the detective well, having crossed paths with him often in the field. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Sadly, this isn't a social call," Truehart said, his gaze falling on Viper. "We need to talk."

Viper sidestepped Glenn to stand directly in front of Truehart, "What's up?"

"I have a warrant for your arrest."

TBC!

**AN: Hope y'all enjoyed it! It was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it since another character pops up in a few pages…. Till next time, remember: SAVE TRAUMA! WATCH IT TONIGHT!!!**


	7. Talks

**AN: Ah, gotta love updates, right? Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"_What?_" Viper hissed, stepping closer to Truehart herself. Her heart pounded almost painfully as she straightened her back. "On what charges?"

"GTA," Truehart said. "Your parents reported a 2007 black Audi A4 missing this morning. They said you took it, and they still don't know where it is."

Viper's eyes narrowed, "First off, that car is _mine_. _My_ name is on the registration as well as theirs. And I can damn well tell you where the car is too. I left it by a friend's house in LA. I did _not_ steal my own car."

"You're not serious, Truehart," Tyler said. "You're _really_ going to arrest her?"

"I don't have a choice," Truehart said. "I don't want bad blood between my family and yours, but I have a warrant."

Viper looked up at Glenn, her eyes widening as she swallowed with some difficulty. Her pulse was suddenly pounding in her ears as he squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Vanessa Adams, you have the right to remain silent," Truehart began as he pulled out his handcuffs.

"You may have a problem fitting those onto me," Viper held up her left hand, reminding him about her broken wrist.

"Are you really going to struggle?" Truehart inquired.

"Truehart, I may be pissed at you, but I'm not an idiot," Viper responded.

"Let me just give you a warning, Truehart," Glenn stepped in front of Viper. "We don't want bad blood just as much as you don't. But if we catch word that she's been mistreated by your people, we may have some problems."

"He speaks for all of us, Ben," Nancy spoke up. "On duty or not, she's still a paramedic. One who saved you on occasion."

"I know," Truehart said, his eyes narrowed on Glenn, "Seen Lyons recently?"

Glenn stepped forward, a dangerous look in his eyes. Viper held onto his right hand, pulling him back, "Stop it. It's _so_ not worth it, Glenn." She looked at Truehart, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

* * *

Glenn was dozing on Viper's couch when she came in close to dawn. She looked thoroughly exhausted when she just slid to the floor and sat opposite the couch.

"I've been cleared," Viper said in a low voice as she looked around. Glenn wasn't alone in the living room. Nancy slept on the other couch, and Marisa on the recliner. "Once they found the car, _after_ waking up my friend when they towed the it, they found my name _was_ on the registration after all. But it took so fucking long for them to actually get the L.A.P.D. down there to the car... I swear, no cops better get shot around me the next few weeks...."

Viper looked around again and now saw Nancy's crystal blue eyes on her, "You _do_ know I have a guest bedroom or three, right?"

Nancy nodded lazily before turning away from her and falling directly back asleep. Viper sighed and got to her feet. She left the room, Glenn's eyes following her suspiciously. She returned a few moments later with a few blankets. She covered Nancy with one, Marisa with the other, and then held out her hand for Glenn. They could sleep for two hours before going right back to work....

"I _cannot_ believe you got arrested last night," Boone said as Viper chugged her first cup of coffee in the S.F.F.D. lounge. She was going to be going through the liquid caffeine like water that entire day.

"Story of my life," Viper sighed. "What pisses me off even more is that Truehart would have never known I was there if that damned Nurse wouldn't have stopped me. He heard her, and he recognized my voice talking back to her, and of course he was obligated to arrest me after that.... Damn it! I'm still so pissed about it...."

"She went quietly though," Tyler said. "Didn't kick, didn't scream, had to stop Glenn from punching him by the looks of it though."

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," Viper shrugged draining the rest of the coffee. She was eating like a monster, having not had anything to eat since the previous morning. She'd had a bagel and a half smothered in cream cheese as well as a doughnut and not to mention her two cups of coffee....

"How's Rabbit doing?" Boone asked Tyler as Viper popped a piece of trident mint gum to stop herself from going for more food.

"He's going to be discharged sometime this morning this morning if all his tests come back okay," Tyler responded. "Then Basra's giving him tomorrow off work."

Boone nodded as Nancy appeared, a smile on her face, "Vipe you got some mail," she said, holding out a very elegant looking envelope. Viper didn't find anything strange about that; they all got mail to the base on occasion. She took the letter, curious as to who would be sending something so nice to the S.F.F.D. instead of to her house. It wasn't until she saw the return address that she grinned.

"You're joking me...." She slit the top of the envelope and pulled out an invitation. Naturally curious, Nancy glanced over her shoulder, knowing Viper wouldn't mind entirely.

"Who's Luke Gianni?" Nancy inquired.

"You don't remember him?" Viper asked, laughing as she ran her fingers through her hair. "He was out here staying by my house for a few days not long after Rabbit and I broke up...."

"The artist!" Nancy remembered suddenly. "Also known as your first boyfriend."

"That would be the one," Viper nodded as she grinned. "He's going to have a gallery showing of a bunch of his paintings...."

She pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket and dialed a number from memory. It was still early, but hell, if she had to be up....

_"Hello?" _The tired voice finally answered on the fourth ring.

"You better be up," Viper hummed. "You in deep shit if you think you can get away with telling me about you having a gallery show by sending me an invitation...."

Luke Gianni chuckled, _"Good morning to you, Viper. I'm glad to see the address to the S.F.F.D. worked."_

"Of course it worked," Viper rolled her eyes. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going to do this?"

_"First, why don't you tell me why your Audi was towed away at two in the morning?" _Luke inquired.

"Because my parents reported it as stolen, and I was arrested for it," Viper responded with a sigh.

_"That's harsh,"_ Luke sympathized. _"Well, now you have a record; welcome to the club."_

Viper laughed, "Don't welcome me yet. It pays to be part of the S.F.F.D., they weren't going to book me until they were one hundred percent sure that they needed to. I just happened to be lucky, after working nights the last few months, I knew most of the officers that were on duty when I was brought in."

"_Shame you don't work for the L.A.F.D.," _Luke sighed.

"No, because then I would actually have to visit my family more often," Viper disagreed.

"_So, are you going to come down for my gallery, or are you going to stand me up?" _Luke inquired.

Viper grinned, "Watch it, I got a boyfriend now, Luke."

"_I have a girlfriend too," _Luke laughed. _"You know I'm just playing around with you."_

"Did you ever do anything else?"

"_Bring him along then," _Luke insisted. _"I'd like to meet the new man in your life, and you can meet Michelle. It's not for a month, anyway. I just wanted to get the word out."_

"Alright," Viper said. "I'll see what happens in the next week or so. If my schedule allows it, I'll fly down."

"_If your schedule allows it," _Luke scoffed. _"That's what I get now?"_

Viper rolled her eyes, "I'll be there, okay? Now, I have to go and get ready to save some lives. I'm sorry that you were woken up at two in the morning by those bastards."

"_Anything for you, Vipe," _Luke responded. _"Now, go save some lives for me."_

"Speak to you soon," Viper said and pressed the end key on her Blackberry. "Well, that was interesting… And this _should_ be interesting…."

"You dated an artist?" Tyler inquired as they all walked out into the ambulance garage.

"An artist, a cop, a paramedic," Viper mentally counted them off as she spoke. "Now I'm dating an EMT…."

"Nice history," Tyler commented.

"Only problem with Luke is that my family now despises his mother," Viper sighed. "She runs this fashion company, House of Gianni, out in LA, and that selfish bitch will do anything to get ahead. Luke can't stand her after all the lies she's told him over the years…."

"But you and him are still close."

Viper turned and gave Tyler a look, "When I was growing up, he and I were like siblings. He lived out here before his mom moved them out to LA. He was the first guy my dad _let_ me date, and he was pretty decent. But it didn't work out between us because we're total opposites."

"Guess opposites don't always attract," Glenn smirked as he walked around the rig to grin at Viper.

"Definitely not always," Viper agreed. "How would you feel about a trip down to LA in about a month? An old friend of mine is having a gallery showing of his art."

"By friend you mean ex-boyfriend," Glenn said.

"Yes, Luke is an ex of mine," Viper nodded. "But like I just told Tyler, I also grew up with him. And before you start comparing that to Rabbit, _I do not love him like I love you, nor like I love Rabbit_."

"You have a lot of different kinds of love," Glenn commented.

"I like to think of that of a good thing," Viper admitted. "At least I _can_ love after everything my family put me through."

Glenn smiled at her, "That's true." He looked around to make sure Basra wasn't around and he leaned down to kiss Viper quickly on the lips. "Have a good shift, Vipe."

"You too," Viper sighed as she spotted Amanda. "Good morning."

"Oh, wow," Amanda hummed. "You're actually going to be nice this morning?"

"Not if you act like that," Viper responded. "I'm going to grab another cup of coffee and we'll get out of here."

"Yes ma'am," Amanda nodded. "I'll be ready."

Viper jogged back to the lounge and grabbed another cup of coffee as her phone chimed, signaling a text message. She was mildly surprised to see Rabbit's name pop up with a message.

**Hey, do you think you can**

**manage to come over before**

**everyone else?**

Viper thought for a moment. It was always _possible_ but was it probable? Not very. Nancy was more than likely to get there before her. She also knew that once her shift was over, it was very likely that she was going to collapse from how tired she truly was. She sighed as she began to type a response.

**I don't know, Rabbit.**

**I've had one hell of a**

**night. I don't even know**

**how I'm going to make **

**it through this shift.**

She walked back into the ambulance bay and into one-two-five. She was ready to get the day over with. Once she had the rig started up, the windows down, and the music up, she felt more at ease. She parked on the street by their usual stand-by spot near Golden Gate Park. The bridge was in the distance, and she could just make out the miniscule workers as they walked along the bridge.

"It was incredible," Amanda said suddenly. "Working on the bridge. I've never felt anything like the rush before in my life."

Viper nodded, "I've never actually done it. I've walked across the bridge, but never worked a call on it. Yesterday would have been my first time…."

"How's Rabbit doing?" Amanda asked.

"He was fine last time I saw him," Viper answered, spitting her gum into a tissue so she could drink her coffee. "Sadly, I got to the hospital late, and about twenty minutes after I got there, I was arrested."

Amanda choked on her own coffee, coughing as it went down the wrong way. Viper's eyebrows rose as she looked her probie over.

"You were _arrested_?"

Viper nodded, "My parents and I got into it when I was there, and I took off with _my_ car. They reported it stolen, even though my name is on the registration too. But once I told them where the car was and they ran the plates they let me go."

"Damn," Amanda laughed.

"Tell me something," Viper said, rolling her eyes. "Do your parents support your career choice?"

"Of course they do," Amanda responded.

"You're lucky then," Viper said. "My parents never wanted me to get into the EMT work, forget about the paramedics. The day I got my paramedic certification was one of the happiest of my life, and one of the most horrifying for them because it meant that I wasn't going to go back to school to do something that _they_ wanted me to do."

Her phone chimed at her again and with a sigh, she glanced at it. As she expected, Rabbit sent her another text.

**Gonna make me beg?**

Viper groaned. Rabbit was relentless. Despite all of that, he was really one of the last people she wanted to talk to at that moment for the simple reason that she was still feeling guilty for what she had said the day before. She thought it was very funny though, how much she actually cared about her slip of the tongue. She'd have to mention that to Glenn if he brought it up again. It was just proof to how much she actually cared about him; she would rather hurt herself than hurt him. As she thought about it, her bandaged right arm stung as if to accent her point. She had enough to think about without thinking the whole shift about what she would do after work.

* * *

"Hi, Glenn."

Glenn looked up from the report he had been writing. Diana Van Dine smiled at him as she walked up to him. He returned the smile, "Good morning, Diana. How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Diana responded. "The patient you just brought in is heading up to surgery now."

"Awesome," Glenn nodded. "I was a little worried about her when we picked her up… Some of the things we see…."

"Kinda makes you question?" Diana finished.

"Exactly," Glenn nodded. "I mean, just take a look at that woman. She's rich, confident, not too bad looking either, and she has a scumbag of a boyfriend who takes a bat to her and shatters her kneecap. Where's the logic?"

Diana nodded in sympathy, "You know how it goes though; he says he loves her, she says she loves him, they forgive each other and move on, and a week later they're back in the ER."

"Sad, but true," Glenn sighed. "So, how have things been going?"

"Pretty good," Diana responded. "Been working hard, been getting worked hard…."

"Not necessarily a bad thing," Glenn mused.

"Hey, do you think maybe we could grab a drink sometime?" Diana asked.

Glenn hesitated, Viper coming to his mind immediately, "Um…."

"Oh," Diana blinked, her face blushing slightly. "Oh, I know you and Viper are dating, I _totally_ didn't mean it like that; I meant just so we can talk, so we can catch up a bit."

Glenn inhaled slowly, "I think that'd be nice. I'll let you know."

"Alright, good," Diana smiled. "I'll talk to you later then."

Diana walked off and Nancy appeared, an accusing look on her face. Glenn gave her a look back and returned to the incident report. When Nancy continued to give him a look, he sighed, "What now?"

"Diana, Glenn?" Nancy said, her tone mirroring her accusing eyes.

Glenn chuckled, "Relax, Nancy. Diana and I are friends. There's nothing wrong with getting a beer with a friend, is there?"

"With a friend, no," Nancy responded. "But a friend who you were just giving eyes to…."

Glenn rolled his eyes, "I used to give _you_ eyes, Nancy, and I get beers with you all the time. Besides, whatever hardships Viper and I might be going through, I love her and I'm committed to making things work with her."

"Okay," Nancy hummed. "Just looking out for you, Glenn. I want you to be happy, and I don't want Viper to get hurt, for all of our sakes. God knows the havoc she'll wreak if you two break up. It's been a long time since any of us have seen her as happy as she is around you."

* * *

After several hours of almost falling asleep against the steering wheel, Viper was happy to see the end of her shift. She had decided, as she had been trying to stay awake, to head to Rabbit's apartment and see what he wanted. She parked her rig, changed to her jeans and t-shirt, and walked to her Dodge Ram, rubbing her eyes the entire time. She realized as she started her engine that one-one-four wasn't back yet. She looked at her phone and saw no new messages.

"Lovely," Viper groaned, pulling her sunglasses on and her hair up. "Whatever."

She was happy that Rabbit's apartment was closer to the S.F.F.D. building than her house was, especially since she was so tired. She parked on the street outside his building and glanced at her keys. She still had Rabbit's house keys on her keychain. She unlocked the door and walked in. The house was nearly silent. The sound that drew her was the low noise from the TV in Rabbit's bedroom.

"Rabbit?" Viper called out, running her fingers over her ponytail.

"Come on in, Vipe," Rabbit responded.

Viper walked to the door that led to Rabbit's bedroom and leaned against it. Rabbit was sitting up in bed, the remote beside his hand. His eyes lit up when he saw Viper, regardless of how crappy he was feeling.

"You actually decided to come over," Rabbit said. "I'm amazed you could drive; you look exhausted. Come, sit down."

He moved over a bit so Viper could sit, but she stayed where she was by the door, a suspicious look on her face.

Rabbit chuckled, "Viper, I'm not going to do anything to you. Hell, I won't even touch you if it will make you sit down. You look dead on your feet. I think my last DB transpo had more color than you."

"Bite me," Viper grumbled. She walked and sat on a comfortable chair instead of on his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My lungs still hurt when I breathe," Rabbit responded. "But otherwise there's just that usual crappiness that comes after being in the hospital."

"How did you get home?" Viper inquired as she yawned. She leaned back in the chair, her feet going up as she did so.

"Tyler and Boone drove me after one of their jobs," Rabbit responded, watching her carefully. "Viper, why don't you stay here a while and sleep?"

"Yeah, that will go over well with Glenn," Viper laughed, having a great fight with her eyes, trying to keep them open as she looked at Rabbit. "I'm already waiting for him to say that he's had enough of me and my crap…."

"You don't put him through _that_ much crap…."

Viper glared at him through tired eyes, "You know as well as I do what I said yesterday while trying to save your ass. He was right behind me when I said it."

"I _do_ know what you said," Rabbit agreed. "Which is why I wanted to talk to you before anyone else came around.

Viper groaned, "You couldn't wait until I slept? God, I have such a headache…."

"How much coffee did you drive into your system today?" Rabbit inquired.

"Four and a half cups," Viper sighed after thinking for a minute. "But for all the good it's been doing me, I may as well be drinking decaf. Now, can we talk seriously so I can go home and crash for the night?"

"Sure," Rabbit nodded. "I just wanted to let you know, I don't hold what you said against you. It would be one bitch-assed thing to do. I know how serious you and Glenn are, though I'm not sure you realize how serious Nancy and I are."

"I don't think I want to know," Viper mumbled. Her eyes closed without her really realizing it, and she was almost instantly out like a light. Rabbit watched in amusement as her head slumped to the side and her entire body seemed to relax. He shook his head, knowing how her body was going to feel once she woke up. He got up from his bed and covered her with the blanket that had been resting over the top of the chair.

"Have a nice nap, Viper," Rabbit whispered, kissing the top of her head as he covered her.

* * *

"_Hey, you've reached Viper Adams. I'm sorry I missed your call. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

Glenn groaned after listening to the voicemail for the third time in four hours. He was looking everywhere for Viper. He had been to her house and to his house, and any other place she might have gone. She didn't answer his calls, nor his texts. It was like she had gone completely AWOL. He couldn't understand it though. He had assumed that she would go home and go straight to sleep after working all day and not sleeping much the night before, but it was as if she truly vanished off the face of the earth.

"_Glenn, Viper's a big girl," _Boone said when Glenn called him. _"I'm sure she's fine, man. Knowing her she probably pulled off to the side of the road and fell asleep in her truck. A bunch of us are going over to Rabbit's to hang out. Why don't you meet us there? Viper will probably turn up there eventually."_

"Sure," Glenn responded. "I'll see you in a bit."

He sighed as he leaned back in the seat of his Nissan Xterra and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew it wasn't like Viper to just up and disappear. He was worried about her. However, when he pulled up to Rabbit's house, his worries vanished almost immediately. He recognized Viper's Dodge Ram the moment he pulled up behind it. Instantly, he felt like an idiot. He should have known that she would have ended up there too….

"Hey, Glenn," Rabbit greeted the younger EMT as he walked into his apartment after knocking.

"Hey," Glenn responded, a little distantly. He couldn't help noticing how quiet the apartment was. "How are you feeling?"

"Getting along," Rabbit responded.

"Viper's here?"

Rabbit nodded, "She's sleeping though. Poor girl was exhausted when she turned up here after work…."

"So she comes here to sleep?" Glenn inquired, his eyes narrowing. He couldn't help feeling a little territorial. Rabbit was Viper's ex… friends or not, he wasn't so sure he liked the idea of Viper sleeping at Rabbit's house.

"I asked her to come over so we could talk without everyone being around," Rabbit said. "She's in my room, you can go see her."

"Thanks," Glenn nodded. He walked into the bedroom and was slightly surprised when he saw Viper curled up on the chair. He had thought….

"Though she slept in my bed, didn't you?" Rabbit inquired from behind him. "That's where you have the wrong idea about her. She wouldn't even sit on my bed when she walked in here. And she tells me she's worried about you dumping her…."

"She thinks I'm going to dump her?" Glenn asked incredulously. "That's nuts; she hasn't done anything that I would dump her for."

"Besides saying that she still loves me," Rabbit mused.

Glenn glared at him, "She and I already talked about that. I'm not holding that against her. Believe it or not, Rabbit, it's going to take a lot more than a slip of the tongue to get me to dump her. In case you haven't realized by now, I'm willing to do anything for her."

"How masochistic of you," Rabbit commented. "I've told you before, Glenn, she's not an easy person to date."

"And yet you dated her for a year," Glenn snapped. "I don't get you, Rabbit. You have Nancy; is she not enough for you?"

"I'm just looking out for someone I care about," Rabbit said.

"Oh, yeah, you really care about her," Glenn rolled his eyes. "She was so hurt and angry after you broke up with her that she switched to the night shifts just so she wouldn't have to deal with you. She may be having an easier time dealing with you now, maybe _because_ she'd going out with me, but the scars are still there."

"And you've seen them?"

"I've seen Viper at her most vulnerable times recently," Glenn responded. "She tells me things that she would never let anyone else know."

"Now you've gotten me curious," Rabbit admitted.

"Enough."

Both Glenn and Rabbit looked around. Viper was sitting up in the chair, her eyes bloodshot and still half closed, but she was definitely awake. She did not look happy.

"Viper," Glenn said. "We woke you."

"No kidding," Viper growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Originally I came to visit Rabbit, not argue with him," Glenn responded. "But then I saw your car outside. I've been trying to reach you for the last four hours."

"Four hours?" Viper inquired, rubbing her eyes. "Damn, was I really sleeping that long?"

"Four and a half, give or take," Rabbit answered with a nod.

"Shit," Viper sighed. "I need to go home, take a shower, and go to sleep in my bed."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Glenn asked as she sat up.

"No," Viper shook her head, stretching luxuriously as she rose. "Please, don't let _me_ get in the way of your testosterone filled arguments. Though, I must warn you, Rabbit, if you lay a finger on Glenn again, I will hit you so hard you will fly into last night."

Rabbit rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Viper glared at him, "Watch it."

"See you later, Sleepy," Rabbit said to her back. Viper's only response was to flick him off as she left the apartment.

Glenn sighed as he watched her leave, but he didn't feel bad about what he had said. Not two minutes after Viper left, the door opened again and Nancy walked in with Tyler. Nancy walked right over to Rabbit and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I found Viper," Tyler smirked at Glenn, looking away from Nancy and Rabbit.

"Yeah, so did I," Glenn responded. "Thanks."

Without another word, he too left Rabbit's apartment, no longer really in the mood for hanging out. He was annoyed, angry, and just wanted to think. That gave him an idea. Once he was down in his car, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Diana, it's Glenn. Are you busy?"

**TBC!**

**AN: Yup, another chapter down. Who doesn't love drama? Next update, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a few days…. Let's see how far behind I am on my school work… ;)**


	8. Captain's Orders

Chapter 8

Glenn found comfort in the dimly lit bar that was The Cove. He felt like he just needed to clear his mind completely, though he didn't want to get completely drunk either. It had been a long day, and having his jealousy to deal with on top of it irritated him greatly.

"Glenn."

Glenn turned slightly to smile at Diana, "Hey."

"You look like you've had a rough day," Diana said as she sat on the stool next to him. She ordered a beer and sighed, "I know the feeling."

"Yeah, well," Glenn sighed. "That's life, I guess."

"What's bothering you?" Diana asked as she took a sip from her beer. "Talk to me."

"Viper, what else?" Glenn rolled his eyes. "I feel so angry when I see her around Rabbit. It angers me that she acts like nothing happened between them now. Yesterday, while she was doing CPR on him, she told him that she still loves him, and we talked it out, but then I see her at Rabbit's house and it just got me so angry…."

"You feel insecure around Rabbit, don't you?"

Glenn inhaled slowly, "That's one way of putting it. Half the time I feel like she's getting ready to leave me, and then she'll want to be around me like everything's normal…. I'm starting to wonder if that's really how I want my relationship with her to be."

"You love her though, don't you?" Diana was carefully watching his reactions, knowing very well how to tell when someone was lying to her.

"I love her _very_ much," Glenn responded. "More than I've ever loved any girl I dated. But I don't know if I can keep doing this with her."

"Maybe you two should take a break then," Diana suggested.

"I don't want to do that," Glenn shook his head. "I see no reason that Viper and I can't just talk this out like the adults that we are. I just feel like I'm at war with her in some way…. Like she wants to see how far she can push me until I say enough."

"It's possible that's what she's doing," Diana agreed.

"Well, she's going to have one hell of a time trying," Glenn said. "I'm not giving up."

* * *

Viper trudged through her house after her shower, ready to fall asleep the moment she hit the bed. She was exhausted. Both physically and emotionally. She flopped down onto her bed, groaning at the pain that jolted through both of her arms. Her phone chimed at her as she turned over, ready to fall asleep.

"Can't I just be left alone?" Viper asked in a low voice. She picked up her Blackberry and glanced at the screen. A private number came up, trying to send her a picture message. She ran her fingers through her hair and pressed to accept the picture. Her phone loaded the picture quickly, and she felt her heart drop once it materialized on the screen. Glenn, in a bar, with Diana.

"What the hell?" Viper inquired. "Who the hell would send me something like this?"

Out of pure curiosity, Viper closed the picture and dialed Glenn's number. She waited as the phone rang once, twice….

"_Hey, Viper,"_ Glenn said as he answered. _"What's up?"_

"Where are you?" Viper inquired.

When it took him a second longer than normal for him to answer her, she instantly got suspicious.

"_I'm at Rabbit's."_

"Really?" Viper inquired. "You don't say…."

"_What's wrong?"_ Glenn inquired.

"Hang on, I'll show you," Viper said. She hung up and pressed the forward button for the picture.

* * *

"Fuck."

Glenn's eyes widened as the picture Viper sent him cleared on his iPhone's screen. He looked around. Who the hell was in the bar that could send that picture? There were a bunch of S.F.P.D. officers around, but none that he knew particularly well….

"What's wrong, Glenn?" Diana asked. She had been surprised to hear Glenn curse in the first place, but now that he was looking around like a kid that got caught stealing from the cookie jar….

"Other than the fact that I just lied to Viper and got caught?" Glenn asked. He held out his phone for Diana to look at the picture Viper had just sent him. He was horrified, knowing that Viper wouldn't just be pissed, she would be hurt.

"Who would do something like this?" Diana began to look around as well. She felt bad. Though she could understand why Glenn hadn't been entirely truthful with Viper. What girl wanted their guy to hang around alone with another single girl?

"I don't know, but Viper's pissed," Glenn ran his fingers through his hair. He took one good look around the bar, his eyes finally landing on a too familiar face. She saw him too. Her eyes widened and she bolted. "Hell no."

Glenn rose and stormed across the bar. She may be fast, but he had more experience than she did. He caught her right outside the bar.

"Amanda! What the hell!"

Viper's probie partner turned around to look at Glenn, her red hair blowing lightly in the breeze, "Glenn, hi. What are you talking about?"

Glenn's anger, which had simmered down for a bit, started to boil again, "You sent Viper a picture of Diana and me just now."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda inquired too innocently. Glenn thought that Amanda should be very thankful that he didn't hit women. He was _beyond_ pissed at that point.

"Don't stand here and lie to me!" Glenn yelled. "Viper just sent me this picture, as far as I know, she's not sure where she got it either. But I just lied to her, and she caught me red-handed because of you."

"Lying to your girlfriend?" Amanda inquired. "Tsk, tsk, Glenn, you can't blame me because she's pissed about you lying to her. Why should you have any reason to lie to her to begin with unless you're doing something she wouldn't like?"

"Amanda, you are screwing with the wrong person," Glenn said. "I might not have a high standing in the S.F.F.D., but Viper does. What do you think she's going to do when she finds out _you're_ trying to screw with her?"

"I'm not the only one to blame here," Amanda said calmly. "Viper may be able to make my S.F.F.D. career a living hell, but I'm young. I can transfer out. _You_ can only lie to your girlfriend so many times. Especially when she's as _delicate_ as Viper is."

"We'll see how delicate she is when she sends the S.F.F.D. after your blood," Glenn commented. "What you don't realize is that as much as I screw up with Viper, there's always a chance she'll forgive me. You, on the other hand, are going to find yourself in hell for the next few weeks."

"We'll see," Amanda hummed.

"Just answer me one thing," Glenn said. "Why the hell did you do this?"

"Payback's a bitch," Amanda said. "So is your girlfriend."

* * *

By the time Glenn and Diana got to Viper's house, the entire house was dark. Despite the lack of light, Glenn was almost certain that Viper would be up. She wasn't the type to sleep while angry. Though he could just imagine what the anger was doing to Viper. It wasn't until he stood on the stoop with Diana that he heard the several low gunshots.

"What the hell?" Glenn said, leaning around the stoop to look at the back gate. The gate was slightly open so he walked down the steps and headed to the gate.

"Sounded like a BB gun," Diana said, following him after a moments hesitation. They walked around the house and saw, as they walked, that the lights in the back of the house, as well as those of the backyard, were on. Viper stood on the cement near the back door of her house, a very realistic looking BB gun in her hands. Her eyes were trained on the target, and after a moment she fired three times. The BBs hit a target on the other side of the backyard with dull thuds.

"Get out," Viper hissed as she lowered the gun and walked to a small table to reload. "You two are the last people I want to see right now."

"Well you can add Amanda to that list," Glenn said, ignoring her request to leave and walking closer to her. "She's the one that sent you the picture."

"But _she's_ not the one that lied to me," Viper said coldly. "Though I can tell you, now that I know that, she's not going to like me as her partner at all… Look, I _really_ don't want to talk about this right now, Glenn. I'm _beyond_ exhausted, and can't sleep because I can't shut my mind off. I came out here to clear my mind, not get more angry."

"You really think you're going to be able to sleep better if you throw me out without talking to me?" Glenn inquired watching Viper as she reloaded her gun. He could sense the anger coming off of her in waves. "Viper, I'm sorry."

"Why did you bring her?" Viper inquired, finally looking him in the eye and dropping her voice as she dropped BB after BB into the gun.

"She wanted to come," Glenn responded, dropping his voice as well. "Viper, nothing happened between us; we were just talking at The Cove."

Viper's eyes narrowed, "_Then_ _why did you lie to me_?" She hissed through her teeth. "You could have just as easily said you were at The Cove with Diana and you would have saved us both _this_ headache."

As she said that, Glenn realized that there was more truth to her words than that. He had been dealing with his own headaches, as she called them, before Amanda turned up. Viper had a right to know, but he wasn't sure that it was the right time to bring them up. At the same time, he didn't know how much longer he could stand what was going through his mind.

"What, Glenn?" Viper said, reading his expression. "I can see that you're thinking about something; enlighten me."

"You need to stop," Glenn said, Viper finally managed to break his wall down.

Viper's brow furrowed, "Stop what?"

"All this bullshit," Glenn said. He saw Viper's eyes widen in shock, her expression becoming one of pain. He couldn't let it stop him, regardless. "All the pissing me off, all the games between me and Rabbit, all the pushing me away one second and telling me that you love me the next second. You need to make up your mind, Viper."

"_What?_" Viper said, putting her BB gun down out of fear that she might accidentally fire at her house, or worse, at Glenn from how badly her hands were shaking. "You think I'm playing around with you?"

"Whether you realize it or not, you are," Glenn said. "And to be honest, I'm sick of it. For about a month you've been so back and forth that it's finally starting to piss me off, Viper. I can't be with you if you're going to be playing games like this."

"Then leave," Viper snarled. "I've been _nothing_ but honest with you since the beginning. I told you I'm not an easy person to be with. _Almost everyone_ tried to warn you that you were going to have a hard time with me. You should have listened. But I will tell you where you're out of line, Glenn. _I did not go back and forth between you and Rabbit_. I may push you away at times, but I would never go back to him."

"Why do it then?" Glenn inquired furiously. "Why push me away? Why would you stand there and act like I mean nothing to you one minute, and then kiss me and tell me you love me the next minute? I feel like I'm dealing with a goddamn time bomb, and you're getting ready to explode."

Viper didn't answer right away. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart was breaking, but she couldn't bring herself to admit what was inside her mind.

"Viper," Glenn said, stepping closer to her and looking her in the eyes. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Viper said. "I may have issues, but I'm not hiding anything."

"You're not going to tell me what's going on with you?"

Viper was silent for a moment, but she slowly began to shake her head. She wasn't going to tell him, not then. There were only two other people in her life who knew that part of her mind, and she wasn't sure she was ready to let a third person in.

"Good-bye, Viper."

Glenn turned from her and began to storm away. Viper's heart shuddered and picked up an insanely fast rhythm, "That's it?" She called after him. "You're just going to leave?"

Glenn turned to face her, "I can't deal with this right now. I came here to apologize for lying to you, which I did, but you brought up the fact that you're getting a headache from me. How the hell do you think I've been since I heard you tell Rabbit that you still love him? And then you wind up sleeping at his house…."

"I was falling asleep on my steering wheel, Glenn," Viper snarled. "Yes, he invited me over to talk, but I wasn't planning to go up until the moment I actually pulled up in front of his house. We spoke, and I fell asleep while talking to him. Do you really expect him to wake me up and tell me to drive home? I probably would have crashed."

"Okay," Glenn said with a nod. "Fine, I'll give you that. But it doesn't account for everything else, Viper. You need to make a choice and stick by it."

"I want to be with you," Viper said instantly. "Not Rabbit, not Truehart, not _anyone_ else."

"Well," Glenn said after a moment. "I'm not so sure I want to be with you anymore. I don't think it's worth all of this. I'm sorry, Viper."

* * *

The following morning, Viper boxed everything up inside of her heart. She was determined to make it through the shift without an emotional outburst. Well, only _one_ outburst….

"It's her or me, Captain," Viper said as she stormed Basra's office. "Switch me partners, or I quit."

Basra looked at her, "Sit down, Viper. I've already heard about Amanda's interference in your personal life."

Viper stood up a little more straight and walked to the chair in front of Basra's desk, "You heard?"

Basra nodded, "Glenn informed me a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Viper said, sitting back in the chair and running her fingers through her hair. "Basra, I _won't_ work another shift with her. You can reassign her, or lose me as a paramedic."

"I can't reassign her today," Basra said.

"Then I'm not working," Viper responded.

"Viper, it's the middle of the week," Basra said. "Everyone's getting ready for their shifts, what would you like me to do with her? And what would you like me to do about you? You can't work without a partner either."

"You should have thought about that before you set me up to train an insane bitch," Viper said. "Forget about interfering in my personal life; she's got no skill or hope for getting off of probation. She's not going to last.

"At this rate, neither are you."

"_What_?" Viper demanded.

Basra inhaled slowly, "Viper, you're one of the best paramedics that I've worked with over the years. But recently, your performance has been slipping. I don't know if it's everything going on between Rabbit and Glenn, or other things that are bothering you outside of the S.F.F.D., but I can't allow your performance to slip. I think it may be best for you if you take a break from your work."

"You're firing me?" Viper asked in a low voice.

"No," Basra shook his head. "I'm ordering you to take a break. A month, no longer, no shorter."

Viper ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't believe this…."

"Viper, you've worked here for over fifteen years, and you've only ever taken sick days and the occasional personal day," Basra said. "Like I said, I'm not firing you. Your job will be here when you come back. Today's the fifteenth, I want you back in exactly a month."

Viper nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing with the captain. She didn't have the energy for it anyway. She rose from her seat and left the office, feeling very much like someone who had just gotten suspended from school for something that she didn't do. She kept her head down as she walked through the garage, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Oh, Viper."

The voice made her cringe. The last person she wanted to see at that moment seemed to have stalked her to the middle of the garage.

"What do you want, Amanda?" Viper demanded. She turned, her arms crossed over her chest as Amanda walked up to her, her eyes sparkling.

"Aren't we heading out?" Amanda asked innocently.

Viper shook her head, "I'm not going out today. I don't know who Basra's putting you with, but I feel sorry for them."

"What do you mean you're not going out? You're on schedule…."

Viper's guard went up when Amanda took one step too close, "Back the hell up unless you want your face to get acquainted with my fist," Viper warned. "You think I don't know what the hell you pulled yesterday?"

"How _is_ everything with you and Glenn?" Amanda inquired. "You still together considering he's stepping out with other women?"

"Are you hoping to be one of those women, Amanda?" Viper asked. "Because let me tell you, you're not good enough for him."

"But mental trash like you _is_ good enough for him."

That did it. Viper punched Amanda furiously, landing a nice right hook to the younger EMT's jaw. Amanda fell to the floor from the sheer force of it, and Viper stormed off to the cheers and laughs from all around. She left the garage and was halfway to her truck when she heard someone else call her name. She turned to see Boone and Tyler jogging after her.

"Nice shot," Boone grinned appreciatively.

"I always _did_ have a nice right hook," Viper smirked. "What can I do for you two _lovely_ gentlemen before I go home and crash once again?"

"Other than explaining _why_ you're going home when you have a shift, we were curious as to what the probie did to warrant that nice rearranging of her face," Tyler said.

"Among other things, she caused a fight between Glenn and me that ended with him breaking up with me," Viper responded. "And I'm leaving because the good captain ordered me to take a month to get my mind back on track."

"_A month?_" Tyler and Boone asked together.

"That's what I said," Viper sighed. "But I suddenly feel like he's right. I have too much going on in my mind right now, a vacation might do me some good."

"Yeah, but a month?" Tyler inquired. "And on top of that Glenn broke up with you?"

"Glenn broke up with me _before_ Basra told me to take off," Viper said. "But that's part of my problem; Glenn was right about one thing though, I don't know what's going on in my life anymore."

"So what are you going to do for a month?" Boone asked. "That's a long time off."

"I'm going to travel."

* * *

"She's what?!"

Viper was gone from the garage, and Glenn, Nancy, and Marisa, all of whom had seen Viper punch Amanda, were listening to what Boone and Tyler had found out. Glenn felt the most shocked of them all, wishing, although he was still dealing with the previous night, that he could go talk to Viper.

"She said since she has so much time, she's going to go travel for a month," Tyler said.

"Did she say when she's leaving?" Nancy asked.

Tyler shook his head, "She didn't mention, but knowing her, she'll be on the first flight she can find to wherever she wants to go."

"That makes me feel great," Glenn sighed. He walked away towards one-one-four, his frustration growing. He couldn't understand. He was angry at Viper, she was truly the last thing he wanted to think about, but he constantly found that she was the subject dominating his mind. Maybe her going away would be good for both of them.

"Glenn, what gives?" Nancy asked as she walked up behind him. She had a worried look in her eyes as she looked him over.

"I'm not really sure," Glenn admitted. "Here I was thinking it would be easier to break up with Viper, and now I feel like I'm stabbing myself through the heart…."

As he said the words, an image of Viper swam to the surface of his mind. One of her, her chest slashed, her blood sliding down her face in the place of her tears.

_"I can't, I can't do this anymore. My heart...."_

_"Viper, hang on. Viper, please, talk to me. How did this happen?"_

_"My heart... ripped out… Can't love...."_

"Goddamn it," Glenn shook his head roughly. "I _love_ her. But I won't play her games anymore."

"You need to talk to her," Nancy said. "_Before_ she leaves, otherwise you're going to turn into the exact same person she was after Rabbit broke up with her."

"How am I supposed to talk to her when she could be halfway to the airport by now?" Glenn asked.

"Well, if we don't get a call, we can swing by her house," Nancy said. "Come on."

Glenn sighed and got into one-one-four. He wasn't certain that he should go over there. Viper was not the kind of person who would forgive what he had said to her in one night. Nor was he one hundred percent sure he wanted to apologize. But he knew Nancy wouldn't drop the subject unless he went along with her ideas. They started heading towards Viper's house, Glenn praying for a call to come up the entire time. But none came up as they pulled up to Viper's house. Seeing her truck in the driveway gave him a strange sense of comfort. It meant she wasn't gone yet, and he could still talk to her.

"Go on," Nancy nudged him. "Both of you are acting like children."

"I'm not acting like a child," Glenn grumbled. "I don't know what to say to her. Things got pretty bad last night."

"Well do you want her to go away for a month and leave everything hanging like this?" Nancy inquired. "You'll just be making yourself miserable, which will in turn make me miserable because I have to work with you…."

Glenn rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Nance." He put the rig into park and got out. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say when he knocked on the door. After a few moments of silence, Viper appeared, her eyes widening in shock when she looked him over. He gave her the once over as well. She looked relaxed in low rider jeans and a black t-shirt, her jet black hair cascading down her back in a dark curtain.

"Glenn," She said in a low voice, running her fingers through her mane of hair.

"Can we talk?" Glenn asked.

"I'm a little busy," Viper said, leaning against the doorpost. "Besides, don't _you_ have a shift now?

"I know," Glenn said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I do."

Viper glanced around him to see the rig parked at the curb, "Aha. Well, like I said, I'm pretty busy. You've probably heard by now that Basra gave me a mandatory month off. I've decided to go back to my roots. I'm going to travel Europe for a month, starting with Italy."

"So you're really leaving," Glenn said.

"I need a break," Viper said. "Don't take this the wrong way, Glenn, but why do you care? Last night you dumped me in front of Diana, no less. I didn't change overnight, sorry to disappoint you."

"I know," Glenn said. "I wouldn't expect you to. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"And I thank you for that, but I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you," Viper said, shaking her head. "You lied to me, you came to my house and yelled at me, and you broke up with me. It's going to take me longer than a night to get over all of that."

"I just didn't want you to leave without hearing that I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Viper said, though her tone stayed distant. "Look, I probably shouldn't say this, but I still love you, despite what you said to me. I don't know what your feelings are, obviously, because I don't read minds. But I think this break will be good for both of us. And when I come back we can try to work things out, figure out where we stand and such."

"Okay," Glenn nodded. "I probably shouldn't tell you either, but I still love you too. I can't seem to get you off my mind, and it's driving me crazy. I want to hate you, I want to despise you for what you do, but I can't."

"I don't know whether I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing," Viper said in a low voice.

"It depends, I guess," Glenn said. "So, we've figured out we both still love each other. But you're leaving, so that leaves _us_…."

"At a stand-still," Viper sighed. "Glenn, it's not fair for me to ask you to wait around while I'm gone, so whatever happens while I'm not around, I'm not going to hold against you. You can go out, party, get drunk, sleep with Nancy for all I care, and I'm just going to look the other way when I get back."

Glenn laughed, "I think Rabbit might really kill me if I sleep with Nancy, but thanks for your permission. Viper, I--"

"Don't say it won't happen just because I'm on your mind," Viper said. "You never know what might happen. I'm just saying that if _someone_ does catch your eye, I don't want you to feel guilty."

"Thank you," Glenn said. "The same goes for you."

Viper laughed, "I'm not going to have enough time to settle down and get comfortable with some European guy. Though I _could_ use a nice, hot one-night stand…."

Glenn growled possessively as he pulled Viper close to his body and kissed her slowly and deeply. Viper's breath caught in her chest as her thoughts became fuzzy. The kiss was one that was very familiar and comforting to her. It reminded her just how much she really did care about Glenn and love him.

"Please," Glenn said as they separated, his breathing ragged. His own mind felt very fuzzy as he pulled Viper into a strong embrace. "Don't go."

"I have to," Viper said in a low voice, putting her head down on his chest. "It will be good, for both of us. You'll see."

"When are you going to be back?"

Viper paused, "I'm actually… Look. I'm not flying directly back to San Francisco. I'm making a stop out in LA first for my friend Luke Gianni's exhibit. I want you to come with me."

"When is it?"

"The 13th of next month," Viper responded. "I'm going to land in LA on the 12th. Will you meet me there?"

Glenn hesitated, "Viper…."

"Please," Viper said. "At least think about it. We all hang out at this bar in LA called Gate. I'm going to meet him there that night around nine."

"I know where Gate is," Glenn rolled his eyes. "You act like I've never been to LA…"

"Then meet me," Viper said. "I want to go to his show, but I don't want to go alone. Please consider it."

"I will," Glenn promised. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Have a safe flight. And please try to be safe."

"I'll try," Viper responded. "I love you."

TBC!

**AN: I forgot to mention something at the end of the last chapter…. Luke Gianni, if you look him up on IMDB, was a character played by Taylor Kinney (AKA Glenn) in a show called Fashion House that I've been watching online (I'm pathetic, I know). The two characters, in my opinion, are similar, but different at the same time. But I thought it might add some interesting things to the story to have the comparison be there…. Till next time ;)**


	9. Crossed Lines

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving, all my American readers! I hope you all have an amazing and peaceful one. Remember: Be kind to each other, drink responsibly, and just chill out. Today we're supposed to be thankful, not at each other's throats! Enjoy chapter nine! (PS: This chapter starts off in Viper's POV I've been experimenting with writing in first person, hope it works!)**

Chapter 9

_A month. A whole entire freaking month. I've been out of the country for a month, well, almost a month, anyway. I think I finally know where my life is going. I _will not_ give my career with the S.F.F.D. up for anything. I am going to be a paramedic if it kills me. I don't care what it takes, but I'm going to become better. I'm going to do my job better, I am not going to make careless mistakes. I'm ready to go back to work and save some more lives._

_But with the work comes one bigger issue. While I was traveling, I was having a hard enough time staying away. I just wanted to get back to work, but I knew that I shouldn't, that it would be better for me, for both of us, actually. I missed Glenn more than anything while I was away. Though I filled my days with distractions, he constantly popped up while I was sitting around, or before I went to sleep…. I'm ready to make up for what I've done._

_They call me Viper because of my speed as a paramedic, not because I' act like a snake waiting to strike, I'm going to make sure they never get the true meaning confused again._

* * *

Viper observed herself in the mirror as she straightened her dress. She was in Los Angeles, preparing to go out and surprise Luke Gianni. She knew him like the back of her hand. Despite the fact that he had an art show the following day, he would allow his best friend Michael Bauer to convince him to go out. She had known Luke far to long to not know how easily he could be convinced of things. She was truly looking forward to seeing him again.

She looked herself over one last time, Her black dress fell to her thighs and had delicate scarlet beadwork along the side, making out a bunch of roses. Her hair was several inches shorter, layered, and now had dark red tints in it. Her skin was also tanned a nice brown color. Before she had left, she had gotten Doctor Joe to remove her cast, so she could now move easily and she even had her brace off so she felt amazing.

She left the hotel and got into her rental car. It was a short drive to Gate, and she was really looking forward to seeing Luke's reaction when he saw her. She entered the bar and saw him immediately. He was with his best friend Michael, Michael's longtime friend Nikki Clark, and an unfamiliar dark haired, dark skinned woman. Michael's back was to her, but Luke was looking right towards the door. He saw her the moment she walked in and his eyes widened insanely quickly.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Michael asked, turning to see who he was looking at. He grinned as Viper walked up to the table, "Well, it _really_ has been too long…."

"Hasn't it?" Viper grinned. She hugged Michael and Nikki in turn and then she turned her sparkling eyes on Luke, "Surprise."

"Wow," Luke said, his face breaking into a smile as he stood up and hugged her. "You're here."

"I told you I was going to try to make it," Viper responded, hugging him back. "I haven't lied to you once, yet, anyways."

"You don't know how good it is to see you," Luke said. He turned to the one person at the table that she didn't recognize and nudged Viper forward, "Michelle, this is Viper Adams, my friend that I told you about. Viper, this is Michelle Miller, my girlfriend."

"You're the paramedic, right?" Michelle asked as she shook Viper's hand.

"Yes, I am," Viper responded. "It's nice to meet you, Michelle."

"Likewise," Michelle said. "It's great that you came out for Luke's show. He's told me a lot about you."

"I truly thought that you were going to bail on me, Viper," Luke admitted. "I've been trying to reach you for a good three weeks."

"I've been out of the country," Viper said. "My captain ordered me to take a few weeks off, so I went traveling around Europe."

"Which would explain why your skin is so much darker than I remember," Luke said. "I thought you were going to bring your boyfriend along with you."

Viper's face fell. That was the one subject she didn't really want to discuss. Yes, she had been hoping that Glenn would have met her there. But now that she was in LA, she doubted that he would, and that made her sad.

"Hey, don't look so sad, Vipe," Luke said, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You never made that face for me…. What's bothering you?"

"I wasn't on such good terms with Glenn before I left," Viper said. "But I asked him to come out to meet me for your show…. I guess he didn't think it's worth it." She sighed, "Almost a month I haven't seen him, and I miss him."

"Have you spoken to him since you got back?" Nikki asked.

Viper shook her head, "I only called Nancy to let her know that I am back. She said Glenn was at work today though. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Anyway. I didn't come out here so I could feel sorry for myself." She looked at Luke and smiled, "How are you doing? I'm so happy that you're having another show. It's been a long time since the last one."

"I'm great," Luke grinned. "My art rep has only had good things to say about the stuff I've been producing."

"That's great," Viper nodded. "And Michael, how about you?"

"It's been a slow few weeks," Michael said. "But the companies are going to start preparing for the next season soon, so I should be getting busy soon."

"Hey, you're a paramedic right?" Michelle asked.

Viper nodded, "For over a decade and a half."

"What's that like?"

Viper sighed, "It's the best thing I have in my life, but it's also the biggest curse I have. I would never want to do anything else though. I love helping all the people that I do, but like every job there are good days and bad days."

Michelle nodded, "How did you get into it?"

Viper smirked at Luke, "Should I tell the story?"

Luke held up his hands innocently, "I'm not saying a thing. You want to tell the story, you should tell it."

"You're no help," Viper rolled her eyes. She looked back at Michelle and smiled, "It was an accident, to be honest. I was looking for a summer job to get away from my house. So I took the course because it kept me out of the house. I never meant for it to last so long, or to go as far as I did. But I couldn't walk away from it. I wound up doing night shifts throughout the time I was in college, and then I switched to the day shift for a long time, then switched back to nights…."

"Cool," Michelle nodded. "I'm sure you've seen some pretty crazy things."

Viper grinned, "You have _no_ idea."

"Enlighten us," Michael suggested. "What's the craziest thing you've seen recently?"

Viper inhaled slowly, "_Recently_, I haven't seen anything; I've been away. But before I left, a few weeks before, actually, me and my S.F.F.D. family were called to this _horrible_ MCI--"

"MCI?" Nikki interrupted her, a confused look on her face. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," Viper laughed. "I forgot, I'm so used to being around paramedics and EMTs. And MCI is a mass casualty incident. So, we get this call, an 18-wheeler hits a school bus. My partner and I have the _luck_ of being first on scene, and it was _horrible_. The bus had flipped to its side, there were a bunch of kids inside… They had to basically saw the bus in half so we could get the children out. That was one of the roughest shifts I had in a long time."

"I can't imagine," Luke said honestly. "I don't know how you do things like that, Vipe, and then just go on with your life afterwards."

"It was rough," Viper admitted. "But it helps to have such a strong friendship with the people I work with. We can all rely on each other to be there after a particularly rough shift. And it also helped that I was romantically involved with one of the EMTs…."

"The guy who you were supposed to come up here with," Luke said.

Viper nodded, "His name is Glenn Morrison. He just joined the S.F.F.D. about eight months ago now."

"You cougar," Luke teased. "He's younger than you."

"So?" Viper demanded. "He's not _that_ much younger than me. Just because he's only starting out as an EMT, does not mean he's young. Besides," She smirked wickedly as she looked around to make sure only the four of them could hear her. "He would put your _abilities_ to shame, Luke."

Michael, Nikki, and Michelle burst out laughing and Luke's face blushed a deep red. Viper winked at him and laced her fingers behind her head. Making jokes with Luke was easy, natural, really. She'd known him for long enough to know how he would react tot any little thing. But she was happy that he was dating Michelle, because that just made her yearn for Glenn that much more.

That yearning didn't vanish once she was back in her hotel room that night. She was jetlagged and trying to readjust to the Pacific time zone. She had been hoping for a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep, but she had no such luck.

_Viper._

_She heard him speak like a whisper on the wind. It was beautiful and sunny. She was laying out on the beach, a sheer silk top over her favorite red and black bikini. She felt warm and comfortable. She could hear the waves lapping up on the shore, feel the cool ocean breeze…. He was the only thing that could make the scene any better._

"_Glenn."_

"_I'm right here."_

_And he appeared. He was wearing only swim trunks, his amazingly sculpted chest bare. That had always been one of the things Viper admired most about Glenn; he kept himself in ridiculously good shape. But the thing she admired most? His beautiful blue eyes. And as she looked at him, he looked right back at her, those eyes were filled with different emotions; love, desire, longing…._

"_I missed you," Viper said, standing up and walking to him. She stood before him, unsure whether he wanted her to come closer, despite the look he was giving her._

"_I missed you too," Glenn answered. He stepped forward and captured Viper in an embrace. "I missed you more than you know."_

_He kissed her deeply and slowly, just like he had before she left. The sense of being close to him seemed to awaken something in her body. She not only didn't want the kiss to end, she needed him to be closer. She felt her back hit the warm sand as Glenn began to kiss her neck, a low moan of pleasure slipping from her lips._

"_Glenn."_

"_Shh," Glenn shushed her. He captured her lips once again in a quick, but passionate kiss. "You were gone too long. Promise you won't leave me like that again."_

_The kisses had left Viper breathless, and her body felt warm and fuzzy, "I promise, Glenn. I have no intention of leaving again."_

"_Good," Glenn smiled at her. He returned to kissing her neck, making her body start to squirm. She arched against him, reveling in the feeling of his skin against hers as she heard her silk shirt being torn apart…._

_BUZZ!_

Viper sat up as if she had been jolted by a defibrillator. Her heart was pounding manically, her limbs felt like jelly. She flopped back against the pillows with a groan. She was ashamed of how badly she missed Glenn, and she was truly embarrassed of how badly she had wanted that dream to be real. For a month that particular side of her had been dormant, resting, waiting to be brought back to life, and just being back in the country seemed to have brought that side back to life.

"Goddamn it," She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she looked at the alarm clock. It was just after noon. She had slept for eleven hours, give or take, and she felt anything _but_ rested.

_BUZZ!_

She sat up again, her blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. Viper wanted to be left alone more than anything, especially with the mood she was in. She realized that she had probably forgotten to put the 'no maid service' tag on the door. So with a final groan, she lifted herself out of bed and walked to the door.

Before her mind, still hazy with sleep, could process what was happening, she was against the wall being kissed like she had dreamed about minutes earlier. His familiar scent filled her lungs as she impulsively pulled him closer, her body molding against his. All too soon for her liking, the kiss was over and he stepped back from her.

"Glenn," Viper found that her voice had left her and his name came out as a whisper. Glenn grinned at her as he stood across from her. She couldn't believe he was really there.

"Welcome back, Viper," Glenn said in a low voice as his eyes sparkled playfully.

"What are you doing here?" Viper asked. She took a tentative step forward, scowling at the smirk Glenn gave her as she did.

"I told you I'd think about coming out here to meet you for your friend's art show, didn't I?" Glenn responded. He laughed as Viper looked him up and down, "I'm really here, Viper, I'm not going to vanish."

"I don't understand," Viper shook her head. "How did you find me? LA has _thousands_ of hotels…."

"I asked Nancy where you usually stay when you don't want to stay in your parent's house," Glenn answered. "Then I told the front desk that I'm your brother and they told me which room you were in."

Viper shook her head, a smile on her lips, "Stalker. Come on."

She motioned for him to follow her out of the doorway. She still couldn't believe he was really there. She flopped back down on the bed, watching as Glenn sat down in one of the chairs by the table.

"You look amazing, by the way," Glenn said. "Tired, but beautiful."

"Thank you," Viper responded. "Yes, I definitely do think that the traveling did me some good, both physically and mentally. Now I just hope I can remember how to drop a line and do CPR…."

Glenn laughed, "It will all come back to you, I'm sure."

"So tell me," Viper said, opting to sit up instead of laying down so she could stay awake. "I haven't heard anything that's gone on since I left. What's new? How is everyone doing?"

"Amanda is gone," Glenn said.

"Thank god for something," Viper grinned. "What happened? Was she fired, or did she leave on her own?"

"I think you actually scared her pretty bad," Glenn admitted. "It's not everyday that you get a punch like that from the person who's supposed to be training you. She finished off the week after you left and then quit."

"Well, I'm going to have to find another partner now," Viper sighed. "But that's a worry for a later day. How is everyone else?"

"Everyone is doing great," Glenn responded. "Rabbit and Nancy are happy, Boone and Tyler are keeping everyone entertained, Marisa is keeping Rabbit in check."

"Which is always good."

"It is," Glenn agreed. A weird silence began to hang in the air. Viper was suddenly hyper aware of it, and she could tell that Glenn was as well. She pulled her legs to her chest and put her chin on her knees.

"Glenn, I think we need to talk."

Glenn nodded, "I think we do too."

* * *

"Good morning," Tyler greeted Nancy as she walked into the ambulance garage. He was preparing the ambulance to get ready to go out on a shift. As he had worked the night before, he was pulling another double.

Nancy sighed, "Remind me why I agreed to work a Saturday morning shift."

"Because Basra is running dangerously low on paramedics and EMTs," Rabbit answered as he walked up behind her. "Damn that probie for leaving, damn Glenn for going out to LA to meet Viper, and _damn her_ for still being gone."

"You know that wasn't her choice," Nancy said. She was not in the mood to be working, but it did make the day seem better that she was going to be working with Rabbit since Glenn was gone. "But why the hell did so many other people take off this weekend? Glenn isn't on my shit list for the pure reason that he told Basra almost three weeks ago that he was going away and wouldn't be able to work starting Friday night, but Basra only told me on Thursday that he needed me to work today."

"At least he gave you that much notice," Rabbit growled, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he walked off to the locker room. "He didn't tell me until yesterday."

"You two need to lighten up," Tyler commented. "Working Saturdays is not that bad."

"Says the Overtime Whore," Nancy smirked at Tyler. "I worked my 40 hours this week. That was enough for me."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm a sucker for Basra's guilt trips," Nancy admitted. "Let's just hope it's an easy shift."

"Don't know what you're complaining about to be honest," Tyler hummed. "You're working with Rabbit. I thought you would be happy about that."

"I am happy about _that_," Nancy assured him. "It's been a _long_ time since Rabbit and I have worked on a rig together, but I would honestly rather be at home in bed."

"Beggars can't be choosers, I guess," Tyler shrugged.

"At least I'm getting paid, I guess," Nancy sighed. "I wish Viper would be back already; she would have taken this shift, and she probably could have convinced Glenn to take it with her."

"Have you spoken to her?" Tyler asked.

Nancy nodded, "She got to LA yesterday. She had an amazing time. She sounded really chilled out, it took me a moment to realize that I was really talking to her."

"Well, that's good," Tyler smiled. "It will be good for _all_ of us if she comes back all relaxed and chilled like she used to be."

"Yes, it will," Rabbit agreed as he opened the driver's side door to one-one-four. "Then she'll hopefully stop going after my certificate."

Nancy laughed as she waved good-bye to Tyler and got into the other side of one-one-four, "I don't think she'll stop going after that until you stop being so damned reckless with it."

"Yeah, well then we're going to be having problems for years to come," Rabbit admitted as they pulled out of the garage.

Nancy sighed, shaking her head, "I swear, Rabbit, if you screw with her when she gets back and get her back into her pissed mood, there will be a _lot_ of people who are going to go after your certificate."

Rabbit gave her a look, "Please, I promise to be a good boy when Viper comes back. I don't have it in me to try and piss her off anymore. I hate to admit it, but I kind of missed having her around. You can always rely on Viper for a smart assed comment during a shift."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were going soft, Rabbit," Nancy teased. "And here I thought you were out to make Viper's life hell."

"No, I'm just trying to watch out for her," Rabbit said. "I still don't think she should be going out with Glenn, but it's her mistake to make."

"You act like he's some gangster who's going to bang her and then leave her bleeding," Nancy rolled her eyes. "He's _really_ not that bad. I think they're great together. Beside the fact, _he makes her happy_, and that should be enough for you."

"Yeah, whatever," Rabbit rolled his eyes right back. "Enough about those two."

"I agree," Nancy said. Rabbit parked the rig outside Nancy's favorite coffee shop and went inside. He got them both a coffee and returned back to the rig. They sat in silence for a few moments just drinking. Nancy leaned back in her seat and smiled, "I am really happy we got to work this shift together though."

"It has been a while," Rabbit agreed, taking Nancy's hand in his and kissing it. "Always said you were the best partner I ever had." He smirked wickedly, "In more way than one."

Nancy burst out laughing, "Thanks, I think." She sighed, "Rabbit, what are we going to do?"

"I told you what I _want_ us to do," Rabbit said.

"Yeah, but moving in together…."

"Makes us seem like any normal couple these days."

Nancy wrinkled her nose, "Is that what we are?"

Rabbit chuckled, "I like to think so."

"_Control to medic one-one-four."_

"Control, this is one-one four," Nancy responded into her radio.

"_Medic one-one-four, report to 435 Amber Drive, Diamond Heights, for stand-by on a structure fire."_

"Medic one-one-four, ETA of five minutes," Nancy responded as Rabbit started the rig up and got the sirens wailing.

"Hey, did she say _435_ Amber Drive?" Rabbit asked as they both pulled their headphones on.

"Yeah," Nancy nodded. "Why?"

"Unless I'm _very_ much mistaken, which I don't believe I am, that's Viper's house."

* * *

Viper sighed a sigh that was part content, part annoyed. She was tired once again no thanks to Glenn. They had pretty much picked up right where her dream had left off.

_So much for actually talking,_ Viper thought sourly as she pulled Glenn's hand to her lips and kissed it.

Glenn chuckled and kissed the back of Viper's neck, "Are you that mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," Viper said grudgingly.

"You're not happy either," Glenn said against her skin. "I can feel how tense you are, Viper…."

Viper sighed, "Glenn…."

"Here we go."

Viper turned and glared at him, she had a hard time staying serious when she looked into his eyes, but she willed herself to do it, "I wanted to talk to you _before_ you seduced me, it's your own damn fault."

"It's _my_ fault you're easily seduced?"

"Glenn," Viper growled, putting her hand on his cheek and kissing him. "You know we need to talk sooner or later."

"Yes, but why ruin the buzz?" Glenn inquired, flopping down on the pillows. "Can you honestly tell me that you're entirely clear-headed right now?"

Viper sighed, allowing herself to lay back down and sidle up to Glenn. She put her head on his chest and laced her fingers with his. She was getting no where, and they both knew it.

"Just tell me one thing," Glenn said as they lay together.

"Only if I get to ask one back," Viper said.

"Okay, deal," Glenn said. "Are you going to leave me for good now that you're back and have had a month to think and clear your head?"

"Do you really think I would have just let you screw my brains out if I were?" Viper returned, lifting her head up from his chest to look at him. "I thought you had a better grasp on the kind of person I am by now, Glenn. I'm not the type of person to play games like that."

She realized a moment too late that she wished she wouldn't have mentioned playing games in that context. That was the reason Glenn had broken up with _her_ in the first place; he'd felt like she was playing games with him….

"I never left you to begin with," Viper said, shaking her head, realizing something was backwards. "You left me." She remembered it more clearly as she thought about it, "And then you came back. I never _was_ going to leave you…."

She suddenly felt very small as she rambled. She squirmed, a little uncomfortable in her own skin. She felt her eyes widen slightly and it was suddenly hard for her to swallow. She wasn't used to becoming so vulnerable.

Glenn inhaled slowly, "Viper, for a month, you've been on my mind the majority of the time. I wanted to tell you how bad I felt for what I said to you that night, to tell you that I really do love you."

"I love you too," Viper said in a low voice.

"What did you say?" Glenn asked innocently and began to tickled her. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Glenn," Viper laughed, squirming away from his hands. "I said I love you. And I mean it. I couldn't get you off my mind for most of the month either."

Glenn sighed, "Then I believe you're right; we do need to talk, just not today. I missed you too much to want to deal with all of that now."

Viper's cell phone suddenly began bleating at her. She rose her eyebrows at the phone, making a mental note to change her ringtone later that day. She glanced at the screen and saw Luke's name flashing across it.

"Hi, Luke," Viper said as she answered the phone. Glenn tickled her waist once again and she growled at him warningly, "Stop it, dammit!"

"_Do I want to know what you're up to?" _Luke inquired.

"Probably not," Viper answered, slapping Glenn rather sharply in an attempt to wriggle away from him. She felt a little guilty when he groaned in pain, "Dammit, Glenn!"

Luke laughed, _"So he came down after all."_

"Yeah, he did," Viper growled as she managed to get away from him and pulled the flat sheet up with her as she stood up. "What's up?"

"_I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us for a quick lunch before I have to start going insane with my show," _Luke said. _"We're all going to go out to Suku."_

"All?" Viper repeated. "Define all."

"_Me, Michael, Michelle, Nikki," _Luke responded.

"Tell me honestly, did Michelle hate me last night?" Viper asked.

"_No," _Luke answered. _"Though she was happy to know that I'm securely hers. She thinks you're very pretty."_

Viper laughed, "Looks are one thing, I just didn't want to wind up with someone else hating me… Hang on one second." She held her thumb over the microphone as she looked at Glenn, "Do you feel like getting dressed and going out to eat with my friends?"

"Sure," Glenn nodded. "I'll finally get to meet the famous first boyfriend."

Viper rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Luke, Glenn and I will meet you there."

"_Awesome," _Luke responded. _"I look forward to seeing both of you. I can embarrass you with some of our good old childhood stories…."_

"Good-bye, Luke," Viper rolled her eyes and hung up her Blackberry. She tossed it back on the bed and turned to Glenn, "Okay, a quick shower, and then you _better_ play nice with my friends."

"Only if you promise that _you'll_ play nice."

"I'm not taking you," Viper shook her head. "Forget it."

Glenn laughed, "Relax, Viper. I promise, I'll be nice."

Viper shook her head, _What the hell am I getting myself into?_

* * *

About half an hour later, Viper and Glenn walked into the cozy restaurant that was Suku. She found Luke's table immediately and inhaled deeply, ready to take the plunge into unknown waters.

"Hey paramedic-girl," Nikki greeted Viper first.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Luke smirked.

"Bite me, Luke," Viper rolled her eyes.

"With Michelle and Glenn watching?" Luke countered. He grinned as he looked Glenn up and down, "You _are_ Glenn, I'm assuming."

"I am," Glenn nodded. "Then you must be Luke, the first boyfriend."

"Indeed I am," Luke said, holding out his hand. He watched Viper as she hung her head and her face burned, "Nice to meet you. Viper, I didn't know you let people make you blush these days."

"Okay, let me just warn the two of you, if _either_ of you starts talking about how bad of a girlfriend I am, I'm leaving," Viper warned.

"She still does that?" Luke asked Glenn.

"All the time," Glenn nodded.

Viper groaned, hanging her head. She didn't know what she had been thinking when she had invited Glenn to come with her. She should have known that she would be the topic of discussion between them, and the last thing she needed was for Luke to say something that could ruin her attempts to get Glenn back for good.

Glenn glanced at her and put his hand on her shoulder as he kissed her cheek as if to reassure her that he wasn't going to cause trouble.

"Am I crazy, or do Luke and Glenn look a _lot_ alike?" Michelle asked after a moment.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Michael said, looking back and forth between his best friend and Viper's boyfriend. "I swear, the two of you could be brothers…."

"The last thing I need is to find out I have another brother," Luke rolled his eyes.

"You have a brother?" Viper blinked.

"Where the hell have you been the last few months?" Michael asked, rolling his eyes. "You missed a lot."

"Apparently," Viper said. "Why don't you fill me in after we order?"

She suddenly found herself squirming. It took her a moment to remember she put her phone on vibrate before she'd left the hotel. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw Rabbit's name flashing across the screen. She rolled her eyes and pressed the reject button.

"Everything okay?" Michelle asked.

Viper nodded, "One of the other paramedics."

"Nancy?" Glenn asked.

"Rabbit," Viper said, a bitter note in her voice. She scanned the menu as her phone began vibrating once again. With another sigh, she pulled the phone out of her pocket once again, this time Nancy's name was flashing across the screen. "What the hell is so important that they're both calling me?"

"Maybe you should answer it," Michelle suggested.

Viper sighed, shaking her head and pressing the reject button, "I'm not supposed to be back till Monday, I don't want to deal with anything until then."

As Nancy's name vanished from the screen, Rabbit's started to flash again. Cursing internally, she finally answered it, "Goddamn, Rabbit, this better be important."

"_Where are you?"_ Rabbit asked.

"In LA, where I'm supposed to be right now," Viper answered. "What do you need?"

"_To tell you something. Viper, this isn't going to be easy…._

* * *

And it was anything _but_ easy. Within three hours, Viper was back in San Francisco, standing in front of the ruins of her three story house. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A month earlier she had left the beautiful house in perfect condition, but now… Smoke was still rising steadily from the remains. The roof had collapsed in, the yellow panels were smoked brown, and the windows were all shattered. Whatever had been recovered from the house was laying on the lawn, among everything was a medium sized safe, and that was the most distinguishable thing there.

"I don't believe this," Viper shook her head, only realizing then that tears were streaming silently down her cheeks. "This can't be real…."

She felt Glenn squeeze her waist gently, reminding her that he was there with her. Nancy and Rabbit stood a few feet away, both of them unsure of whether they should go closer or not. Viper ran her fingers through her hair and wiped the tears away. She vaguely felt Glenn put his lips to her temple and kiss her, but she really felt like she was having an out of body experience.

She walked forward to the safe, her movements all feeling mechanical, and knelt down, forcing herself to remember the code. She keyed it in and the door popped open. She saw all the things she had put into it what felt like several years ago. There was some money, jewelry, a spare set of the keys to her Ram and her Audi, several important papers, including her paramedic certificates….

"This is all that I have left," Viper realized. "Everything else, _everything_ I worked for, is gone."

"Viper."

Viper looked up. The fire chief, Chief Adam Davidson, a middle-aged man with many years in the S.F.F.D. stood a few feet behind her. She knew him from being in the department for so long and working many jobs with him.

"Chief Davidson," Viper said with a nod.

"I am very sorry," Davidson said. "It's never easy for me to see structure fires like this, but to know that it's someone in the department is especially disheartening. Nancy and Rabbit tell me you weren't even in town when this fire happened."

Viper shook her head, "I was in Los Angeles; a good friend of mine is having an art show tonight. I got back up here as soon as Rabbit called me. It doesn't seem real. Do you have any details at all that you can give me?"

"Doesn't seem electrical," Davidson said. "This house is relatively new and built well. Though one of your neighbors says they saw someone over here earlier in the day. Seemed to knock on the door, look around a bit, then disappeared."

"They saw _someone?_" Viper repeated.

Davidson nodded, "Said the person was a female, redhead, though they didn't get a good look at her. Said she drove a small car."

Viper's eyes widened as Glenn walked over to her. She didn't realize until she was being held steady that she had been swaying slightly, "Do you have a _color_ for that car?"

"Mint green," Davidson responded.

"And the suspect was a _redhead_?"

Davidson nodded. His eyes widened a moment later as Viper slid from Glenn's grip and landed on the ground on all fours. Now Rabbit and Nancy rushed over, both of them watching Viper anxiously.

"What happened?" Rabbit demanded.

Viper's entire body was shaking, "It was her. That bitch did this. She burned my house."

Glenn knelt down to Viper's level, putting his hand gently on her back, "Viper, who are you talking about?"

"Amanda Wilson," Viper said, looking up at him. "She did this."

"_What_?" Glenn blinked. "What are you talking about, Vipe?"

"Someone said they saw a redhead hanging around this morning," Viper said. "They said she drives a mint green car. Amanda drives a mint green VW Beetle."

"No way," Nancy shook her head. "Chief, seriously?"

Davidson nodded, "That's the description."

"Vipe, you need to go talk to Basra," Nancy said, shaking her head once again. "He'll be able to tell you where you can find her."

"Find her?" Viper asked incredulously. "I'm not going to find her; I want to kill her, finding her is the last thing I should be doing." She stood up, despite the unsteady feeling in her legs and looked helplessly at Davidson, "I don't even know what to do…. There's so much that needs to be done now."

Davidson looked at her understandingly, "Start with your homeowner's insurance. Call them up and see how soon they can get someone down here. You probably won't be able to get someone here until tomorrow, maybe even Monday. Until then, find yourself somewhere to stay. I'm really sorry, Viper."

Viper nodded, wiping away the tears that had started to flow down her cheeks once again. She allowed Glenn to pull her into a hug and felt Nancy hug her from behind as well. She finally let go and began crying. She was so confused, she didn't even know where to start thinking about everything. Her house was gone, everything she had worked for, all the time she had spent making the house perfect….

"We'll get you through this, Vipe," Nancy whispered. "You know you have all of us to help. It's going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay?" Viper found her voice to ask. "This was my house! I have nothing except a suitcase full of clothes, my paramedic certificates, and some jewelry. I can only imagine how long the insurance is going to take to sort through something like this, _especially_ if it was arsenic!"

"But it _will_ work out," Nancy assured her. "You weren't even home at the time of the fire, and you have at least half a dozen good witnesses who can verify that. It's going to take time though, you're right about that."

"Goddamn it," Viper inhaled shakily. "I still can't believe this."

"Viper, you need to breathe," Glenn said. He could feel her whole body trembling as she inhaled. He knew that she was freaked, and that would cause adrenaline to start pulsing through her body. If she wasn't breathing enough, the results weren't going to be good.

"It's hard," Viper responded, trying to draw in another shaky breath.

"I know," Glenn said and kissed her temple. "But you think we're going to let you go through this alone? You're going to stay with me. I don't care how long it takes for this to get sorted out, you're welcome by my place."

Viper shook her head, "I can't do that to you."

Glenn rolled his eyes, "I don't mind sharing my apartment with you. It's no three story Victorian house, but does put walls around you and a roof over your head."

Viper chuckled weakly, "You sure?"

"Absolutely," Glenn assured her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Viper allowed him to lead her away from the house and she separated from him somewhat unwillingly to get into her Ram and drive it to Glenn's apartment. She gave her house one last glance as she drove away, fighting her emotions for control the entire way. She could tell things were changing for her, and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

TBC!


	10. Back to Work

**AN: Another week, another chapter. Hope everyone's Thanksgiving was amazing! I do not own the song Viper's listening to BTW. IT belongs to Jay Sean ^_^  
**

Chapter 10

Viper whacked the punching bag furiously. It was early Monday morning and she would be back at work in a few hours. She hadn't slept much, but she was completely wired. She had called the insurance company. They were giving her ten days to get as much information to them as possible. She was planning to call Luke and get him to send her a notarized letter saying that she was with him at the time that the fire happened, as well as get the police and fire reports from those who had taken care of her house. If that wasn't enough information, she didn't know what else would be.

She hadn't been sleeping well at all since she moved what was left of her life into Glenn's house, so she had finally been able to give _Street_ _Medicine_ some of her attention. She had to admit, it wasn't bad. Having studied the English language for four years in college, she spotted some grammatical errors and the occasional misspelling, but other than that, she found herself getting entangled in the plot. The hero was a likeable enough character, and his story was being told very nicely. She looked forward to reading more and actually found some comfort in the story while Glenn slept. Another thing that had been comforting her during the nights was the punching bag she was currently having no mercy on.

Glenn was woken up, not by the sounds of Viper using his punching bag, but from the subconscious realization that Viper had not come to bed all night. He rose from his bed groggily and stumbled out into the living room. Viper had her back to him as she threw her punches left and right. He sighed as he realized Viper wouldn't hear him since she had her iPod on.

He took a deep breath as he prepared to block a punch when he tapped on her shoulder. She swung at him with her right, he blocked with his left. She realized that he was there and she blinked in surprise and pulled her earbuds out as she lowered her hands.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"_What_ are you doing up?" Glenn asked. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I think I caught an hour on the couch, mom," Viper rolled her eyes as she began to wind her earbuds up slowly.

"What are you listening to?" Glenn asked.

Vipe held out the earbuds, "Listen for yourself, though you should let me turn the volume down first…"

Glenn let her turn down the volume and then held the earbuds up to his ears

"…_.Down like she's suppose to be  
She gets down all over me  
Down like her temperature  
Cause' to me she's zero degrees  
She's cold, over freeze  
I got that girl from over seas  
Now she's my Miss America  
Now can I be her soldier, please…."_

He nodded as he released the earbuds, "Jay Sean and Lil Wayne, not bad. Definitely could be worse."

"Who knew you know hip hop?" Viper smirked. "By the way, you better hurry up with _Street Medicine_, I want to read more."

Glenn grinned, "You finished it?"

"What you gave me," Viper nodded. "Your young hero has seen some pretty cool things, I must say."

Glenn pulled Viper into a hug, "Thank you. Ready to save San Francisco again?"

Viper smirked, "Do I really have a choice?"

"You know as well as I do that you would go crazy if Basra told you to take of this week," Glenn said.

"He already tried," Viper admitted. She laughed when Glenn gave her a look, "He called me last night and said that if I need to take more time off I should. I told him to just make sure he has a partner for me."

"That's right," Glenn nodded. "You need a new partner."

"Sadly," Viper sighed. "I can't wait to get my hands on that damn police report. If what Davidson told me is really on that report, I'm sending them after Amanda to at least question her."

Glenn could feel the anger ripple through Viper's body as she moved away from him. He was worried about her, once again. But as long as he had his eye on her, he knew she wouldn't be doing anything _that_ crazy.

"It's going to be another one of _those_ days," Viper said as she undid the right boxing glove with her teeth. "I can feel it."

* * *

"Hey, hottie."

Viper laughed, rolling her eyes at Tyler, "What'd you switch teams, Tyler?"

Tyler hugged Viper as she walked into the ambulance garage, "Very funny. You look amazing. Please tell me you're holding up okay."

Viper nodded as she hugged him back. She looked around the ambulance garage and sighed, "I wouldn't be Viper if I didn't force myself to hold up okay. I've got a lot of work a head of me, but I think I'll be okay."

"You'll slow down though if you need it, right?"

Viper gave Tyler a look, "You serious? Do I ever slow down? I thought you knew me better than that, Tyler. It's not like I'm dying. My house burned down, _I'm_ alive and well."

"But still," Tyler said. "Even you get stressed out."

"And if you tell anyone that, I will personally thump you over the head," Viper warned him as she walked off towards the locker room.

"Adams! In my office!"

Viper groaned. So much for changing into her uniform and actually starting the shift on time. She tightened her grip on her bag and walked into Basra's office. She felt as if she were getting too familiar. It hadn't changed at all in the month she had been gone.

"Sit," Basra said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

"This is becoming too familiar, Captain," Viper sighed.

"I am very please, and surprised to see you back at work, Viper," Basra said.

"You gave me a month, I took a month," Viper said. "But I'm more than ready to get back out there."

"And you're sure that's what you want to be doing today?"

"Captain, I need a distraction," Viper said. "I'll go crazy if I have to sit around Glenn's apartment all day trying to figure things out. There's not much I can do until I get all the information I need anyway."

"Speaking of," Basra said, holding up a folder. "Copies of the official fire and police reports. But Davidson mentioned something to me that I wanted to ask _you_ about first. You believe Amanda Wilson had something to do with the fire?"

"I do," Viper nodded. "If you look at those reports, one of my neighbors said that they witnessed a redheaded woman who drives a mint green compact sedan knock on my door, look around a bit, and then she disappeared. Not long after that, the fire started. Amanda Wilson is a redhead, and she drives a mint green Volkswagen Beetle. She could easily find out where I live, and she _knew_ that I wasn't going to be home. What would _you_ assume, Captain?"

Basra nodded, "I probably wouldn't think differently. I'll mention it to the chief of police and he'll bring her in for questioning."

He handed Viper the reports and she scanned them as she spoke, "Who are you partnering me with, by the way?"

"Hayley Dominguez," Basra responded.

Viper thought a minute, "Brunette, grey eyes, on the short side, but works quickly?"

"That's her," Basra said. "And she's not a probie, is that good enough for you?"

Viper smirked, "Don't have any available male EMTs left?" Viper inquired innocently.

"Get out," Basra said. "And welcome back, Viper."

Viper rose from the seat laughing, "Thank you, Captain."

Viper got to her locker and began changing into her uniform. She felt some strange comfort as she fastened her boots and secured her badge. It was a never-ending cycle with her. No matter how much she went through, she could always count on the comfort that her work brought her. But when someone dared to mess with that comfort, she felt more threatened than if someone had messed with her socially. She was a professional and she took extreme pride in her badge. It told the world she was ready and willing to help in an emergency.

She walked out of the locker room and into the ambulance garage. There was a pre-shift baseball game going on and Glenn was up to bat against Boone, Viper caught Glenn's eye and winked. She walked over to the ambulance behind Glenn and sat on the hood, crossing her legs and giving Boone a rather seductive look.

"Man, that is _not_ fair," Boone shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Glenn asked innocently.

"Your girlfriend is one of _the_ finest paramedics in the S.F.F.D., she shouldn't be allowed around here while we play," Boone said.

Viper smirked, "Boone, you act like you don't know that I can hit better than ninety percent of these guys. _Especially_ against your underhand throw."

Tyler and Glenn both started laughing and Boone smirked right back, "That sounds like a challenge, Miss Viper."

Viper shook her head, "You don't want a piece of me, Boone. I'll only embarrass you."

"Don't tell me that a month off has made you a _coward_, Viper," Boone challenged.

"Bite me, Boone," Viper said. "I'm not falling for it. Now can you _please_ pitch so the game can continue? I look forward to watching these games."

Boone rolled his eyes and went back to pitching, though Viper had screwed with his concentration. Glenn slammed the ball easily, sending it soaring. For a moment, Viper didn't register that the vibrating she felt had nothing to do with the game going on.

"Earthquake!" Tyler called. Viper slid off of the hood of the rig as the shaking got more persistent, more vicious. Glenn was suddenly next to her, his blue eyes anxious.

"Get into the rig," He said. "Until it's over."

Viper nodded and climbed into the passenger side of the rig while Glenn hopped into the driver's side. The entire garage shook violently for several more moments before stopping.

"You okay?" Glenn asked.

"Of course," Viper nodded. "It'll take more than that to scare me. You good too?"

Glenn nodded and they both got out of the rig. Basra was already walking out of his office, looking around the garage as he walked.

"Everyone alright?" Basra asked.

There was a low murmur of answers, all in the affirmative. The shake might have been rough, but the ambulance garage was strong, and the ambulances were built to withstand a lot. Viper ran her fingers through her hair as she and Glenn leaned against the front of the rig, waiting for orders.

"It's too soon after the shake to know the damage," Basra said. "But the calls are going to start coming in very soon. I want all of you to be stationed separately. Nancy and Glenn, I want you to take the Diamond Heights area. Tyler and Boone, the lucky two you, get Castro. Viper and Hayley, I want you down in Hunter's Point…."

"Hunter's Point?" Viper's brow contracted. "That's a new one."

"You've worked Hunter's Point before," Glenn said. "What's so weird about that?"

Viper smiled ruefully as she looked at him, "You haven't been here long enough to know this, I guess, but usually after the earthquakes, I've _always_ been assigned to Diamond Heights because it's my area. This is the first time in almost two decades that I haven't been assigned there after an earthquake."

"That is weird," Glenn agreed.

"But I can probably tell you why he did it," Viper sighed as she lowered her voice. She knew the truth, more than she wanted to admit it. Why let her be distracted by being so close to her burned down house? Keep her somewhere that she'll be on her toes. Hunter's Point was perfect. Lots of weird things went down in Hunter's Point.

"Let's get to work!" Basra called, breaking through Viper's thoughts. Viper stood up straight and began to walk away from Glenn.

"Hey," Glenn called, walking after her. She turned to him, a questioning look on his face. He caught up to her and cupped her cheek, "You be careful, alright? I know you're smart and tough as nails, but Hunter's Point is still Hunter's Point."

"Worried about me?" Viper smirked.

"Always," Glenn admitted.

"I'll be careful," Viper promised him. "I just got back from taking a month off, I'm not going to go looking for a reason to miss more work."

She turned to walk away from him, but before she could, he caught her arm, "Glenn, _what_?" She sighed.

"Just one more thing," Glenn smirked at the annoyance in Viper's tone. He reached out and ran his thumb along her cheekbone, enjoying the flush that started to burn her face.

"Yes?" Viper asked.

He kissed her quickly on the lips, "I love you."

And with that, _he_ walked away from Viper, leaving her with her face burning and several paramedics and EMTs chuckling. Viper shot each of them a death look and stormed off in search of one-two-five and her new partner.

* * *

Viper decided, rather quickly, that she was going to like working with Hayley. Hayley Dominguez was a small, yet fiery Latina EMT who knew her job well. She was kind and very bright, Viper had to admit as they talked while she drove out towards Hunter's Point.

"Are you feeling okay, by the way?" Hayley asked. "You look like you're coming down with something."

"I'm fine," Viper said as she parked the rig outside a Starbucks. "I just haven't been sleeping well the last few nights. I'm going to get a coffee, do you want anything?"

"Can you get me a green tea and a honey stick?"

Viper nodded and hopped out of the rig. She really was tired now that she was up and about. She was going to have to find something to knock her out for a good eight hours, either that or she knew she would be very likely to just pass out on the couch and have Glenn worry about her even more. Either way, she was already looking forward to the end of the shift.

"Can I help you?" The kind barista behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, can I get a regular green tea and the largest black coffee you can give me?" Viper pulled her wallet out of her pocket as the barista wrote her order on the cups.

"Long day ahead of you?" the barista asked, eyeing Viper's uniform.

"Oh yeah," Viper nodded. "Was everything okay in here after the shake?"

The young woman nodded, her blond hair coming loose under her hat, "Shut us down for a few moments, but other than that, we're all good."

"Good to hear it," Viper smiled.

"Your total is--"

_Crash!_

Viper twisted as a man went flying through the windows, sending glass flying every where. The man flew over some tables before colliding with a wall and falling to the floor. Automatically, Viper was moving towards him, her instincts leading her.

"Stupid son of a bitch!"

Viper turned and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun by a teenager. His eyes were wild, his hand shaking. Viper could instantly tell that he was high and possibly drunk. The situation was not looking too good….

"Touch him, and you're dead," the teenager warned. Viper put him at about sixteen, maybe seventeen, someone she could easily take down had she not had the risk of a bullet shredding her brain if she moved.

"Hang on a second here," Viper said, silently praying that Hayley would have heard the crashing and would come to check it out. "What the hell did this guy do to you?"

"Let's just say he owes me something," the teenager snarled at her.

"He could die if I don't take a look at him," Viper said, as the man was still unconscious and didn't sound as if he were breathing too well.

"Like I'm going to let a cop check out someone so they could pull their gun on me."

Viper blinked. The kid thought she was a cop? Interesting. The kid was even higher than she had originally thought. She looked over the kid's shoulder and saw Hayley. She gave her head the slightest of shakes and motioned with her hand for Hayley to take it slow.

"Okay, first thing, I'm a paramedic," Viper said, her sapphire eyes snapping back to the teenager. "And there's something you should know about paramedics."

"What's that?" The teenager's patience seemed to be wearing thin the longer Viper goaded him to talk.

Viper smirked, "They never work without partners."

"Hey!" Hayley called out.

The teenager whirled and Viper launched at him, twisting the gun out of his hand with both of hers and knocking his jaw with her chin. The teenager fell to the floor and Viper popped the cartridge out of the gun.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Viper inquired as she pinned the teen's chest to the floor.

"Stupid medic bitch," The boy snarled.

"Now I know you can fit a _Miss_ somewhere into that sentence," Viper growled back as she motioned for Hayley to start checking out the guy who had flown through the window. She heard the police sirens in the distance. "It's really not smart to threaten a paramedic who also has a black belt in martial arts…."

She heard the boy hissing and spitting under his breath, but she didn't release her grip, "Hayley, talk to me. What's the status of our friend who went flying through the window?"

"He's not looking too good, Vipe," Hayley responded. "His heart rate's all over the place and his pupils are dilated but reactive to light…."

"Anything broken?" Viper asked as her good police friend Lieutenant Ben Truehart walked through the doors.

"Checking now," Hayley responded.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Truehart asked as he looked around. "Do you _have_ to draw trouble to you like a magnet?"

"Apparently," Viper rolled her eyes. "Can't even get a coffee without getting a patient and a gun pulled on me."

"What's this one done?" Truehart asked as he had a uniform cuff the teenager.

"Assault and possession of what is most likely an unregistered gun," Viper said. "By the looks of it he is also either drunk, high, or both."

"By the looks of it?" Truehart's eyebrows rose.

"Viper!"

"_He_ is not my patient," Viper said, turning to walk to Hayley. "You can test him yourself." She looked on the monitor. The readings truly _were_ all over the place. "Damn it…." She reached for her radio, "Control, this is Medic one-two-five, requesting Medevac to City Hospital from the Starbucks on Gerard and fifth in Hunter's Point. Patient was tossed through a window and is unconscious, possible overdose, along with several lacerations…."

"_Medic one-two-five, you were not called to a patient in distress."_

Viper rolled her eyes, "That is true. They found me. I witnessed the incident. My partner and I might not be able to get this patient to the hospital in time…."

"_Acknowledged. Angel Rescue Two is on their way."_

"Medic one-two-five to Angel Rescue Two," Viper said as the monitors started flat lining. "Shit, starting CPR…."

"_Angel Rescue Two to one-two-five,"_ Marisa responded after a moment. _"We're almost there, Viper."_

"I need you guys here now," Viper said. "This guy's crashing. He's full of god knows what drugs and was tossed through a window…"

"_What did you give him?"_ Rabbit inquired

Viper blinked, "What?"

"_What did you push?"_ Rabbit asked. _"Viper, don't tell me that you didn't give him anything…."_

"Fuck," Viper felt her heart skip a beat. She had completely forgotten about starting an IV. What the hell kind of paramedic forgot to give their patient even some saline?

"_Viper."_

"I don't think giving him would help," Viper said. "He's a dealer, Rabbit. God only know he's probably overdosing himself."

"Did you just say he's a dealer?" Truehart asked.

"_At least give him an Epi, for god's sake, Viper…."_

"Yeah," Viper said as she began to charge the defibrillator.

"Then I'm going to need to fly with Rabbit when he gets here," Truehart said. "He's my problem now too. How could you forget to mention something like that?"

"Clear," Viper said to Hayley when the machine beeped at her. When she saw Hayley's hands, she pressed the shock button. The man convulsed and Viper injected a shot of Epi into his arm, completely unsure if it would even be enough to save him at that point. "Will you get off my back, Truehart? This is my first job in a month since the chief ordered me on a leave. I'm trying hard enough to save this dealer's life without even knowing what he's on."

"_Angel Rescue Two on scene."_

Viper looked up as Rabbit walked in. She had time to shock the man once more as he knelt down beside her.

"A month off is not an excuse, Viper," Rabbit growled, nudging her out of the way.

"Screw you, Rabbit," Viper hissed, watching as the heart monitor started beeping again. "Just because _you_ can go off for a year and remember every single damn thing doesn't mean all of us are that gifted. I just stabilized him, didn't I?"

"After almost losing him."

"Almost doesn't count," Viper snarled as she helped pick the backboard up. "Get him to City, and Truehart's gotta go with you."

"That's not an issue," Rabbit said. "Let's just hope this guy makes it."

The four of them, Rabbit, Viper, Hayley, and Truehart, slid the guy into the helicopter and Viper helped secure him. She got ready to close the door, but Rabbit stopped her.

"Look, I'm sorry," He said. "But you're one of the S.F.F.D.'s best paramedics. _You_ can't afford to make mistakes."

"Oh, but everyone else, including yourself, can?" Viper snapped, her anger sizzling over. "Fuck off, Rabbit."

Viper slammed the door and walked away from the helicopter without looking back. She sighed as she got back to the rig, feeling her anger still pulsing through her body, and thinking that the entire mess had started all because she had wanted a cup of coffee.

* * *

Viper walked into Glenn's apartment that night to see him sitting on the living room couch, his laptop in front of him and Chinese on the counter. He stood up when he saw her and walked over to her, putting his laptop on the coffee table. He thought she looked like she had been through hell all day.

"Come here," He said when she began to just walk away from him without even talking. He saw her heave a sigh and she turned to him, walking back to him and wrapping her arms around him when she reached him, "What's wrong?"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear what happened this morning," Viper said. She knew he had heard, even if he didn't admit it right away. She knew he would have heard because Nancy heard and had told her to not let Rabbit get to her. But that was always much easier said than done. She felt comforted as Glenn wrapped his arms around her as well, but she was still upset.

"I did hear," Glenn admitted. "But are you _really_ going to let Rabbit piss you off this badly? It's your first day back, and your house just burned down, you have a lot on your mind."

"It's not the fact that he said it that's pissing me off," Viper said. "It's _what_ he said that's doing it, because he's right. I've been a paramedic since I got out of high school, and today I didn't remember to start an IV, _and_ I didn't even remember to give my crashing patient an Epi. That's one of the first things a paramedic should _always_ do when their patient's heart stops, and I couldn't remember it."

"Viper, stop," Glenn said firmly. "You are an _amazing_ paramedic, and you know it."

"Then why do I feel like such an amateur all of a sudden?" Viper asked. "Even _you_ knew on your first day that one of the first things that should have done was start an IV. God, I feel so stupid."

"We all have off days," Glenn said. "But you know damn well that you are anything _but_ an amateur, Viper."

He felt bad for her. She normally didn't take things so badly, but he guessed that everything that was going on was just adding up. However, he had something that he hoped would help her bounce back, at least a little bit.

"Why don't you go shower, then we can eat and bitch about how it sucks to be treated like crap," Glenn said.

"That actually sounds amazing," Viper smiled as she looked up at him. She stood on her toes and kissed him passionately. She loved how Glenn's grip on her tightened around her waist as the kiss deepened. When they separated, she found herself strangely winded and lightheaded. She really loved how she felt around Glenn. She was happy she had him to fall back on after a rough day.

"You really shouldn't do that," Glenn said in a low voice, his blue eyes sparkling.

Viper smirked and winked at him, "You can make me pay for it later if you truly like. But for now, I gotta shower."

Viper gave him one more quick kiss and went to gather some comfortable clothes to change into after the shower. Her wardrobe consisted of a single suitcase that had gone with her around Europe and was minimal, but at the moment, she didn't feel like running out to start replacing everything. Her bank account wouldn't be able to handle a lot either, at least not at once. She was being extra cautious with her money, at least until she got everything worked out with her insurance. As she pawed through her suitcase looking for her favorite sweatpants, she found a small box nestled on top of the desired sweatpants. Cocking her head to the side she picked up the box. It was velvet, but too big for a ring. That didn't confuse Viper any less though. She opened the box and felt her breath catch in her chest. Nestled in the box was the most beautiful white gold necklace she had ever seen. Dangling from the chain was a small heart shaped diamond.

"Oh, my god," Viper whispered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Surprise," Glenn said in her ear, making her jump. She turned to him, tears coming to her eyes. She didn't say anything, she just kissed him passionately. He chuckled as he pulled away, "Can I take that as a thank you?"

"Glenn, why in the _world…_?" Viper's voice was several octaves higher than it should have been. "I don't even want to think of how much you spent on this…. Thank you so much, it's _really_ beautiful…."

"You're welcome," Glenn said. "Let me put it on you."

Viper handed him the box and turned around, lifting her hair up as she did. He put the necklace on her, the pendant falling to her collarbone, and then he kissed the base of her neck. She laughed as she turned around, her eyes sparkling.

"It looks beautiful," Glenn said, putting his hands on either of Viper's shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror as they stood together. She felt like she looked like a shadow of her formal self. She didn't feel beautiful, she didn't feel strong, she didn't feel _happy_. It was strange for her to think that only three days earlier she had been truly happy.

* * *

The next morning, Viper didn't even hear Glenn's alarm go off. Before falling asleep, Glenn had given her an alcoholic drink that had knocked her out before she even realized it. She had been put into such a deep sleep, she had dreams that seemed so real, but with them, came the nightmares that terrified her. She had been having such vivid nightmares and hadn't been able to open her eyes.

"Mmph," Viper groaned as she felt Glenn kiss her nose. She finally forced her eyes open and pulled the down blanket over her head. She was a little disoriented, and not very happy to have been woken up in general. She relaxed a little bit when she heard Glenn laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Viper inquired, peeking over the top of the covers. A strange warmth spread through her when she caught his sparkling blue eyes.

"Sleep well?" Glenn asked smugly.

Viper groaned and stretched luxuriously as she yawned, "Glenn, I should have you arrested. What the hell did you put in that drink?"

Glenn smirked, "A little of this, a little of that…."

"I tasted the Irish and the Indian in it," Viper mumbled sleepily. "But…."

"The point is that you slept," Glenn said. "Even you can't go three days on three hours of sleep, Vipe. No matter how much coffee you pump through that body of yours."

"I can actually argue that point," Viper said, finally sitting up. "God, I don't want to go to work today. I have such a bad feeling…."

Glenn gave her a look, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know," Viper admitted. "I just feel like there's this sword hanging over my head…. Probably because of those nightmares I had and couldn't wake up from thanks to that drink of yours…."

"Nightmares?" Glenn's brow furrowed. He'd never heard Viper talk about nightmares before.

Viper shook her head and groaned, "Never mind. It's not important anyway. C'mon, we've got a job to do today, may as well get it done."

Glenn surmised that if Viper had her way, he probably never would hear her talk about her nightmares. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying to get it out of her. He watched her as she began digging through the suitcase full of clothes, the white gold necklace dangling as she leaned over the mass of clothes.

"Aren't you getting up?" Viper asked, turning to him slightly. Glenn could see that something was off with her and decided that it might actually not be in his best interest to push her into talking.

Glenn nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting up. But Vipe?"

"Hmm?" Viper hummed.

Glenn stood up and walked over to her. She stood up straight, her blue eyes glimmering slightly.

"I love you," Glenn said as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Viper's arms went around his neck as she felt her breath leave her lungs. She put her head down on Glenn's chest as they separated, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. Her face burned and she didn't want Glenn to see her crying.

"I love you too."

TBC!


	11. What Next?

**AN: Ahhh, this story is coming to a close very, VERY soon…. A big thank you to Silver who reviewed the last chapter as well. Onward!**

Chapter 11

Viper looked herself in the tiny mirror that was attached to her locker door. She had her uniform on as she did every day, Glenn's necklace seemed to make it seem that much more drab as it glittered with every move she made.

"That's nice."

Viper jumped slightly as she shifted her gaze in the mirror to see Nancy standing behind her. Nancy gave her a wry look as she turned around, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Viper shrugged as she closed her locker. "My mind isn't really here anyway. What's up?"

"Your necklace is very nice," Nancy said.

"Thank you," Viper said, feeling the heat begin to rise to her face as Nancy stepped closer and took the small pendant in her hand. Nancy was smirking when she looked back at Viper.

"Glenn gave it to you, didn't he?"

"Uh-huh," Viper squeaked as she nodded, realizing a moment too late that her voice had left her. Nancy laughed when she heard Viper's voice and rolled her eyes.

"You act like the fact that you're in love is a bad thing, Vipe," Nancy said, releasing the pendant. "You should have seen Glenn while you were gone. He was like a lost little puppy…."

Viper cleared her throat as she laughed, "Seriously? He did _not_ mention that. Good to know…."

"How's Hayley doing as your partner?" Nancy asked.

"It's only been one day," Viper said with a shrug. "So far so good. We'll see what today has to offer. Hey, can I ask you something?"

Nancy nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

"How are things with you and Rabbit?" Viper asked as she pinned her badge on.

"They're good," Nancy said. "He was worried about you, you know, that night after your house burned down."

Viper shrugged, "He's got one hell of a way of showing it; chewing my ass for my slip-up yesterday. I thought he was going to go crazy when he saw me as out of it as I was."

"You still thinking about that?" Nancy asked. "I'll admit, Rabbit was a jerk to you yesterday from what I heard afterwards, but Vipe, why are you letting him get to you?"

Viper hesitated, "I'm not letting him get to me." She blinked, "Am I?"

Nancy's eyebrows rose, What do you think, Viper? You and Rabbit used to have a lot of fun chewing each other out."

"Yeah, but I'm not the same person I was when I was dating him," Viper said for what felt like the thousandth time. "As much as people like to think that I am, I'm not, and I probably never will be again. Being with Glenn has changed me, and I actually think I like it."

"Well I'm happy for you," Nancy said honestly. "You deserve to be happy, especially after working so hard for so long."

Viper sighed, "Do I now?"

Nancy rolled her eyes, "Yes, Viper, even _you_ get to be happy. What do you say you and I hang out tonight _without_ either of our guys? We can just hang by my house, no guys, no work, just catching up."

Viper smiled, "That sounds amazing, actually. But it will _have_ to be at your house, seeing as _I_ have no house of my own."

"What's going on with your home insurance, anyways?" Nancy asked as she opened her own locker to look herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair up.

Viper groaned as she closed her locker, "I honestly forgot to call Luke yesterday. My mind was god knows where… I got nine days now to get all the information to them. Damn it."

"You'll get everything," Nancy said positively. "You always come through for yourself."

Viper smiled grimly as she ran her fingers through her hair, _Of course I do, because if I don't, who else would?_

* * *

"One bull crap job after another," Hayley groaned, leaning back in her seat. Their shift was half over and they were sitting at Viper's favorite stand-by spot near the Golden Gate Bridge. From where they sat they could see the on-going reconstruction from the accident. Viper was mildly surprised that it was taking so long. But she had to agree that Hayley was right. They had been doing nothing but simple jobs all morning, one chest pain, one broken nose compliments of a brotherly boxing match, and one very messy attempted suicide. The rig was definitely going to need a good clean up by the end of the day.

"Hey, do you mind going to the Starbucks a few blocks up?" Hayley asked. "I'm craving a passion fruit tea…."

Viper laughed as she started up the rig, "Are you sure you want to go near another Starbucks so soon?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hayley grinned. "Please, Vipe, I was back in Starbucks last _night_. I am _obsessed_ with Starbucks teas!"

"Well, at least now I know what to get you for Christmas," Viper said. She pulled the rig onto the streets and drove up a few blocks to the desired Starbucks. She parked the rig outside and grabbed for her phone as it chimed.

"Do you want anything for after you answer your lover?"

Viper rolled her eyes, "No thanks, Hayley. And how did you know it was Glenn?"

"You have a different tone for when he texts you," Hayley said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know _that_, but how did you know that one is Glenn's?"

"Oh," Hayley laughed. "From the way your eyes light up every time that chime sounds. So, do you want anything?"

"Coffee, please," Viper said. "Otherwise I'm going to fall asleep on my steering wheel from lack of interesting jobs."

"You _really_ gotta get off that coffee addiction," Hayley said.

"Bite me," Viper mumbled as she entered her password and Glenn's message popped up.

**You going to Nancy's tonight?**

_That took a while_, Viper mused. The news usually traveled much faster between the two partners. She was surprised that Glenn hadn't messaged her earlier.

**What took you so long to ask?**

She pressed the send button and sat back, lacing her fingers behind her head. She waited only a few seconds before Glenn answered.

**Had a busy morning.  
Glad you going to Nancy's.**

Viper smiled. She knew Glenn was worried about her. Hell, if going to Nancy's would take away some of his worries, she would have gone to Nancy even if she didn't want to. She yawned and stretched as she got ready to type something back. Before she could though, her door, which she had been leaning against, opened and she fell backwards. She had a glimpse of something red, a shock of pain, and her world went black before she could say or do anything.

* * *

Nancy closed the laptop she had been typing on as she finished her report. She was ready to get back out on the road.

"Good morning, good morning."

Nancy smiled as she turned around and saw Rabbit. But then she noticed the blood that covered his flight suit and her smile faltered, "Do I want to know what happened to you?"

"I'm a paramedic," Rabbit grinned. "It's an off day when I _don't _get blood on my flight suit." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "How are _you_ doing, my dear?"

"I'm good, actually," Nancy smiled.

"So," Rabbit began. "What do you say to a nice dinner tonight? Just you, me, my apartment, candles…."

Nancy smile turned grim, "That sounds great, but I already have plans tonight. Sorry, Rabbit."

"Plans?" Rabbit blinked as if he had never heard such a thing. "With who?"

"Your favorite person in the world."

Rabbit groaned, "With _Viper_? Why?"

"Because, like it or not, she's one of my best friends, Rabbit," Nancy said. "We've been through this, _many_ times."

"No chance at getting you to blow her off, huh?"

Nancy laughed, "Not unless you want a _very_ annoyed Viper _and_ Glenn coming after you."

"Glenn I can handle," Rabbit said. "But Viper…." He shuddered. "Is it true he gave her a necklace?"

"Very true," Nancy nodded. "But strangely, he isn't off his game at all, considering he's in love. I've seen love do some strange things to EMTs and paramedics, but Glenn's not letting it interfere at all with his work."

"Good to hear," Rabbit grinned. "Cause god knows you need Glenn acting like a love-sick puppy like you need a hole in the head."

"I can't even tell you how true that is," Nancy smiled. "I should get back to work."

"Alright," Rabbit kissed her forehead. "Have a good day then."

"You too," Nancy responded. She gathered up her things and walked out to the ambulance bay just as Glenn was closing the back of one-one-four.

Glenn smiled at her, "Ready to go?"

"More than ready," Nancy nodded as she walked around to the passenger side. She sighed as Glenn got in the driver's side and started up the rig, "I cannot even begin to tell you how much gossip there is flying around that ER right now. And I thought the base was bad when it came to gossip…."

"The docs are gossiping about medics?" Glenn asked.

"More me and Rabbit than anything," Nancy said. "But you and Viper pop up in conversations too, don't worry."

"Just what I needed to hear," Glenn laughed. "You would think the docs and nurses would have something more interesting to talk about."

"Oh, they have their own gossip," Nancy assured him. "But it never ceases to amaze me how much you can pick up your name in conversations around you."

"So, what are you and Viper going to do tonight?" Glenn asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Nancy shrugged. "Probably going to make her do all of those girly things she hates doing; give her a facial, do her nails, get her to do mine…."

Glenn laughed as his phone began ringing, "You better not tell her that in advance, you'll never get her to your house." He glanced at the screen of his iPhone, "It's Hayley. I wonder what she wants…. Hello?"

"_Glenn,"_ Hayley sounded close to hysterical. _"Please, tell me you know where Viper is."_

Glenn's heart skipped a painful beat as he pressed the brakes a little harder than he meant to and the rig lurched forward and back simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked, shooting Nancy an apologetic, yet slightly worried look. "She's working with you, isn't she?"

"_She was!"_ Hayley exclaimed. _"I went into Starbucks to get a tea and when I got back to the rig, she was gone! I've been calling her phone for fifteen minutes, but she doesn't answer!"_

"How long has it been?" Glenn felt his heart begin to pound. He held his phone away from his mouth and looked at Nancy, "Do me a favor, call Viper."

"Sure," Nancy nodded. "But isn't she with Hayley?"

Glenn shook his head, feeling as if something was stabbing him in the heart as he did, "Hayley doesn't know where she is. She just… disappeared."

* * *

Viper was in agony. She felt as if someone was piercing ever pore in her body with hot needles. She couldn't open her eyes, nor were any of her other senses functioning. She could do nothing but writhe in pain, hot tears streaming down her face as she did. It had taken her a while to realize that the main reason it was so hard for her to move was not only because of the pain, but because she was bound as well. She had only felt that way once before, and she was more than certain she knew _why_ her body was reacting that way.

"Aww," A mocking voice said from nearby. "You're suffering something terrible, aren't you? Well, I need to talk to you, so maybe I can give you some relief, at least for a little while."

Viper was already in so much pain, she didn't feel when another needle was inserted into her skin and something else was injected into her body. Slowly, her burning body began to cool. Within a few minutes, her entire body relaxed. She couldn't bring her body to move though as her breathing slowed as well.

"Well, that's better, isn't it?"

Viper forced her eyes open, "Bitch," she spat as Amanda appeared above her. She had gotten over her initial reaction to Amanda kidnapping her before she had been injected with what had made her burn. "How the hell did you know I'm allergic to morphine, and how the hell did you even get your grubby hands on it?"

"I borrowed some from your rig, along with the epinephrine," Amanda smirked. "Before I took you. I must say, Viper, I always admired your beauty, but you aren't looking so beautiful right now."

"Bite me, you jackass," Viper snarled. She looked at her hands and her legs, both were bound tight with strong plastic wires.

"No, you wont be getting out of those any time soon," Amanda said.

"You're insane," Viper said. "What idiot in their right mind gave you an EMT certificate?"

Amanda smirked, "Getting that certificate was one of the proudest days of my life. But you ruined everything."

"In case you forgot, _you're_ the one that started with me," Viper said weakly. She really had no fight in her. The morphine had been circling her system for too long for her to be thinking about even sitting up. "If you wouldn't have sent me that picture of Glenn, I wouldn't have punched you in front of everyone and you wouldn't have been so embarrassed. You were one useless partner to begin with…."

"Bitch!" Amanda stomped down on Viper's abdomen, forcing all the breath out of her lungs and pain to jolt through her once again. Viper rolled over, trying to regain her breath, but as she tried, her entire body shook.

"I've had harder hits from little old ladies," Viper managed to growl.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Amanda asked. "I gotta say, to your credit, my jaw was hurting me for a good two weeks after you punched me. I thought you dislocated it or something."

"No, that would have been the _smart_ thing to do," Viper said. "So, let me ask you; you burned my house down, why the hell fuck with me even more? You know that the morphine can kill me." Her eyes widened as she said it, "No…."

"You think I'm stupid enough to kill you, Viper?" Amanda asked. "Vengeful I may be, but I'm not entirely stupid. If I kill you I'll have to stand trial, no matter where I run. That's why I have the epinephrine as well, so you _won't_ die on me."

"So, that's your grand plan?" Viper asked. "Cause me as much pain and then run?"

"Something like that," Amanda said. "You ruined my career, now I'll ruin you." She grinned evilly, "How about some _morphine_ to take away some of the pain?"

Viper's eyes widened and she felt her heart begin an irregular rhythm, "Like hell…." She gathered up all her energy and swung her legs around, knocking Amanda off her feet. Amanda hit the floor with a loud thud and a growl. Viper pulled her legs closer to her body, ready to strike again, but she truly wasn't certain she had the energy to do strike again.

"You bitch!" Amanda snarled. Moving fasted than Viper could react, Amanda slammed her jaw. Viper tasted blood in her mouth and gagged. Taking advantage of Viper's distraction, she injected more morphine into Viper's system.

Viper felt the affects spreading instantly. She was burning again, the world around her fading, all except for the reality of the pain she felt.

"Glenn," She managed to whimper. "Glenn, help me."

* * *

Glenn could not focus. It was getting later and later, and he felt like nothing was happening. Viper really _was_ missing, and the S.F.P.D. was now involved. Though he was wary of them, his misadventures with Lyons still fresh in his mind, he was thankful that Viper's ex, Ben Truehart, was leading the case. He and Nancy had gone back to the base with Hayley, Boone and Tyler covering their calls, while Basra questioned Hayley, Glenn had found himself restless. But now, hours later, he was close to cracking.

Nancy had long since given up trying to help Glenn calm down. She was worried as well, but no where as anxious as Glenn was. After a few hours Rabbit had turned up as well in between calls to ask if there was anything he could do, but he was turned away, Truehart was working hard with his team, and until they had any certainty, they said waiting around would just be wasteful. Not that Nancy and Glenn heeded his advice, Basra having told them to stay around.

As the sun went down, so did Glenn's hope of seeing Viper that night.

"We're at a stand-still," Truehart said around nine o'clock that night. Glenn's heart sank with his words. He could only imagine what Viper was going through…. "We're trying everything we can, but there's not much else we can do tonight. We're waiting on her cell phone signal being tracked, but it's taking some time. And since she hasn't been missing for twenty-four hours yet…."

"You're kidding me," Glenn said, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of use. "I would think, considering she's an S.F.F.D. paramedic that the standard rules wouldn't apply to her."

"I can't go over our rules," Truehart said, dropping his voice. "Not this time."

"The hell you can't!" Glenn hissed. "_You're_ primary on this case! You can do whatever the hell you want! Viper is your _friend_! You're just going to leave her high and dry like that?"

"Glenn, I _can't_," Truehart said. "There are some things more important than friendship."

"Are there?" Glenn asked. "Because I know, sure as hell, if the positions were reversed, Viper wouldn't rest until she was certain you were safe."

"Ben," Nancy said, speaking up at last. "Why _are_ you so reluctant to go farther with this tonight? I've known you for a long time, you've never hesitated in the past when someone from the S.F.F.D. has needed your help."

"Because _my_ ass is on the line right now," Truehart said at last, his face burning somewhat. "I'm being watched for a promotion, one that will make my family's life a hell of a lot more comfortable."

"You're shitting me," Glenn's normally calm blue eyes blazed angrily. "You would risk one of your friend's life for a job?!"

"Glenn, calm down," Nancy stood in between her partner and the police Lieutenant, her feet planted, her arms crossed, and her blue eyes determined. "Getting pissed at him won't do anything but lead to you doing something you'll regret."

"Whoa, what's going on?"

Nancy looked over Glenn's shoulder to see Boone and Tyler, apparently just getting off their shift. They both looked tired, but curious about the unusual poses of their two co-workers and the well-known officer.

"This _friend_ of Viper's won't push the boundaries because he's worried about getting a promotion," Glenn said disgustedly. He stepped away from Nancy and resumed his earlier pacing. He was fuming. He felt that every moment they wasted, Viper had a greater and greater chance of being hurt fatally.

"Truehart, is he serious?" Tyler asked.

Truehart looked away, "It's not something I'm proud of. My wife is pregnant with our first child. I need this promotion so I can give my kid everything I didn't have."

"But at the risk of _Viper's_ safety?" Tyler asked. "Okay, I could understand if it was me, or Rabbit, or even Boone, but _Viper?_ C'mon, you two dated. Married or not, can you honestly say that you don't care about her."

"Whether or not I care about her is _not _the issue," Truehart said. "I can't--"

"What are you going to say if we wind up being too late?" Tyler cut him off. "What if we _can't_ save her? Then what, Truehart? You're going to sit nice and pretty up in your office and not look back?"

"You're going to far," Truehart snarled.

"Am I?" Tyler asked. He was _never_ one to lose his temper, but Truehart was hitting the one nerve that was _not_ smart to hit. "Think about it, Truehart; you and all the other officers in your precinct are like one big family. You look after one another and have each other's backs. How the hell do you think we all are? The relationship she has with Glenn aside, most of us have known her since the beginning of our careers. She's part of Boone's family, at every single event that they have on the weekends, even when none of us can go. She and Nancy are like sisters outside of these walls. And yes, I do think of her as my sister as well. She has never once passed a judgment on me for being gay."

He paused, allowing Truehart a moment to digest what he had said so far. But he was fired up and ready to go, "Oh yeah, and Glenn? He's in love with her. Anyone with half a brain could see that. He may not be as experienced as the rest of us, but if you think for a _second_ that if he's too late to help her because of you that he'll let you get away with hesitating now, you have one _hell_ of an awakening coming to you."

"You have a point there, Tyler," A new voice spoke up. Rabbit appeared along with Marisa. He too was eyeing Truehart carefully. He may not have been around to hear the entire conversation, but he pretty much understood from what he had heard. "Ben, I think I can sum it all up for you very simply: We're S.F.F.D. medics, and we're a family, no matter what shit we all go through together. You mess with any of that, you're going to have to answer to all of us."

"Threatening a cop is a federal offense!" Truehart snarled.

"I didn't hear a threat," Marisa said innocently. "Did you, Tyler?"

"No, not at all," Tyler shook his head. "Boone?"

"Threat? What threat?" Boone smirked at Nancy.

"Rabbit, you threatened Truehart?" Nancy asked cluelessly. "Wow, Glenn, did you hear something threatening?"

Glenn grinned, "Rabbit's possible of threatening someone?"

"Now get out of here," Rabbit rolled his eyes at the Lieutenant. "Listen to your heart for once instead of your cop mind. Maybe you'll actually do the right thing."

With a huff of angry air, Truehart stormed from the S.F.F.D. building. The six who remained behind couldn't help but laugh. They had needed some relief in the tense situation. But the question remained; what next?

TBC!


	12. Some Relief

Chapter 12

Viper felt her consciousness slowly returning to her. Her body seemed to be buzzing with the after affects of her latest allergic reaction to the morphine. Some time earlier Amanda had given her another dose of epinephrine, but she hadn't been able to wake up. Thinking about it as her body was basically shut down, Viper knew that each box that the rigs were equipped with had four vials of morphine in them. Viper had restocked the rig earlier in the week with two boxes. One of them had been partially used though. Viper knew Amanda might have been moving quickly, but she wasn't stupid. Viper knew for a fact that she had most likely taken the full box, which meant she still had two vials left.

Her body shuddered violently as she thought about it. She didn't think her body could handle another forced reaction without there being more serious consequences.

She inhaled slowly and forced her eyes open. They stung slightly, but the pain dulled slightly as she blinked. It was dark around her. She wondered vaguely what time it was. She tried to move her arms, but just felt the pain from the raw skin. Obviously she had been doing that a lot without realizing it. She groaned slightly and reached up to rub her aching eyes.

"Shit," Viper whispered as she realized something of hers was missing. Actually, several things were missing, but the thing that had her worried most was the necklace, Glenn's necklace. It was gone, no longer around her neck. "That bitch."

Viper sat up, her body shaking as she did so. She felt gross after laying on the hardwood floor all day. As she made a mental inventory of her body, flexing different muscles, she realized her legs were free, not that she could convince her body to stand up. Her abdomen hurt badly as did her jaw. Viper was more than certain that Amanda had kicked her ribcage at some point during the time she had been unaware.

She had always found it more than ironic that she was allergic to morphine. One of the main drugs she often used on patients to alleviate pain caused her more pain than anything. She injected it into patients almost every day, but had never felt the full effects of what it could do to her before that day. She had known of the allergy since she had been a kid. She had made sure everyone she worked around knew that fact good and well, just in case she got hurt on the job or a patient lost control and she wound up sticking herself by accident. But she was more than sure she had never brought her allergy up to Amanda, which led her to think of how the girl had even found out.

_She's really insane_, Viper realized. She was happy that if Amanda really was as insane as she was acting, she was something to be feared. _Okay, get up, Viper. You need to stretch your legs._

Viper pulled her legs close to her body and with a growl she forced herself to her feet. She whimpered slightly as her legs shook, unsteady at first, but after a few moments of her pushing some of her weight on the wall, she found that the feeling was returning to her legs. She inhaled a shaky breath and began to take small steps. She couldn't believe how weak she felt.

Everything she had gone through the last few weeks now seemed incredibly insignificant. She'd had an amazing time in Europe, but before and after the trip she had that she'd thought she'd known real pain. It was turning out that she wasn't as all invincible as she thought. Well, even Superman had a weakness for kryptonite….

"This is ridiculous," Viper sighed, trying in vain to pull her wrists apart. She looked around. The room was lit enough for her to at least look around and see what else was in the room. There was a loveseat couch along the wall opposite her. She walked over to it and sat on it gingerly. She just wanted to be back in Glenn's apartment sleeping next to him, having him pulling her closer to take away her fear and take her mind off the pain.

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling her consciousness leaving her again. Her thoughts were all she had to hold on to.

* * *

Glenn, meanwhile, was _far_ from sleeping. He was exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He had been getting used to Viper sleeping next to him, but now that she wasn't with him, he felt strangely alone. He flipped mindlessly through the channels on his TV, not really paying attention to the images flickering in front of his eyes.

He was still fuming at Truehart. He couldn't believe that someone would be so selfish to put their career in front of someone else's life. He mused vaguely that maybe he was being naive about the entire situation, but he couldn't help it. Viper was in trouble, that much he was certain about. Amanda had realized that there were drugs missing from Viper's rig. Epinephrine and morphine. The first wasn't really that big of a deal, but the morphine, aside from being regulated, was Viper's biggest allergy. His blood turned cold when he thought of what the morphine could be doing to Viper.

He heard his iPhone beep at him and he glanced at the screen. A message from Nancy popped up.

**You're still awake,  
aren't you?**

Glenn smiled grimly. Over the months they had become so close as partners that they could easily read one another while working together. He realized that the bond sometimes carried over into their lives outside of the S.F.F.D. and they could tell what the other was thinking.

**Well, considering my****  
girlfriend is probably****  
somewhere in a hell of****  
a lot of pain, yes, I'm  
awake.**

Glenn sighed as he leaned against the pillows and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe it had only been twelve hours since his last texts with Viper. They seemed like an eternity ago. His body wanted sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. The images that popped into his mind were worse than anything he had ever imagined before.

He pressed the power button for the TV and closed his eyes once again. He rolled onto his side and looked at the side of the bed where Viper usually slept. He absentmindedly reached out to the currently unused pillows. He couldn't help smiling every morning that he woke up and Viper was with him. He could never really understand how their relationship had evolved. He had known her from the day he started his work as an EMT, though he hadn't really _known_ her. He'd heard all about her though. _You don't screw with Viper_, had been one of the first things Nancy had told him about her. Everyone had made her out to be this badass bitch with no cares in the world, but he had slowly learned that there was so much more to her.

The first time he'd actually met her, well….

* * *

_Glenn couldn't help being nervous. Even after more than a month on the job, he was still second guessing himself a lot of the time. He'd placed top in his EMT class and he knew the skills, but actually putting them to use was another thing. Nancy seemed to be slowly starting to trust him, though she seemed to get frustrated with him a lot. The thought of only four months and some odd days left of probation kept him going._

_As he walked through the S.F.F.D. base that particular morning, he was actually a little early so he decided to start getting the rig ready. He gathered some oxygen tanks from the storage area and walked directly into someone, knocking her over. Glenn could feel his face burn horribly when he realized that it had been Viper who he'd walked into. Her long black hair had fallen over her face, but there was only one medic with hair like that…_

"_Viper, I am so sorry," Glenn said, putting the oxygen tank down and holding out his hand to help her up. He heard her inhale slowly before looking up and taking his hand. Glenn had never really seen her so close. From far away she was beautiful, but up close…_

"_That's the second time today someone's hit me down," Viper said, the hint of a smile on her face. She stretched slightly and ran her fingers through her hair._

"_I really am sorry," Glenn said, damning the heat that still burned his face. Viper's smile appeared, though it was also a slight smirk._

"_You look like you think I'm going to bite you," Viper said. "Relax. My name might be Viper, but I'm not the Satan's younger sister. I know you didn't mean to knock me down. You're Nancy's new partner, aren't you? Sorry to call you that, I just don't know your real name. Nancy never mentioned it to me, and I hated being called Probie, so I try not to call anyone else Probie…."_

"_Glenn Morrison," Glenn said._

"_It's nice to finally meet you, Glenn," Viper said, her sapphire eyes sparkling playfully. "So, since you seem so scared of me, I'm betting you've heard about me from some people."_

"_I've heard some things," Glenn admitted, seeing no reason to lie to her._

_Viper laughed and shrugged, "Doesn't bother nor surprise me. Come, Glenn, walk with me to get a cup of coffee, your shift doesn't start for forty-five minutes. You can stock your rig up in fifteen minutes."_

"_Oh, um…."_

_Viper's eyebrows rose, "You're not seriously _that_ intimidated by me, are you?"_

"_It's not that," Glenn said, shaking his head. "Just… aren't you going out with Rabbit?"_

_Viper rolled her eyes with a sigh, "I _dated_ Rabbit. Whoever told you I'm still with him doesn't have their information right. Now come on, I promise, I don't bite." She smirked, "Or if I do, I promise you'll enjoy it."_

_Glenn couldn't help laughing. Viper's smirk softened into a genuine smile, "That's definitely better than the nervous look you've been giving me."_

_So, they'd sat and talked. Glenn got more comfortable around Viper every passing minute. She told him about who she really was, she listened to some of the rumors he had been told, laughing at some and disproving others. The fifteen minutes he had intended to take turned into the full forty-five before Nancy came looking for her partner._

"_Goddamn it, Viper," Nancy had sighed and shaken her head when she saw them. "Here I am looking all over for my partner, our shift is starting, the rig is _empty_…."_

_Viper glanced lazily at her watch and stretched, "Well, damn. No wonder I'm getting so tired…. Nancy, relax. It's not like Glenn and I were off screwing in a closet somewhere. We were talking, and I was setting some of the rumor's he's heard about me straight to try and show him that I'm really not such a cold, heartless bitch."_

"_I could have told him that," Nancy said._

_Viper's eyebrows rose as she looked at her best friend, "And yet you didn't for some reason. Look, I'm sorry I kept your partner, but if you start hearing things about me, it would be nice to hear about it."_

"_Oh, come on, Vipe," Nancy sighed as Glenn rose to his feet. "You know I always tell you what I hear."_

"_Then why has someone been saying I'm still with Rabbit and I'm only finding out about it now?" Viper inquired._

_Nancy gave her a look, "I haven't heard that. Glenn, who told you that?"_

"_Good morning."_

_Viper and Nancy both looked up and around as Rabbit walked into the lounge. Nancy had a split second to stand between the now pissed Viper and the completely clueless Rabbit. She had risen from her seat so quickly that Nancy would have missed it if she blinked. Standing in Viper's path was the only thing that would stop her from tearing Rabbit apart._

"_It's been you!" Viper snarled as Nancy held onto her shoulders to stop her from launching at Rabbit. "You're the one that's been telling everyone we're still together! You little--!"_

_Rabbit chuckled, "Wow, Vipe, if I would have known that you would be _this_ pissed off…."_

"_Bite me," Viper spat._

_Rabbit smirked, "Anytime you like, sweetheart."_

_Viper snarled something unintelligible and then tore herself out of Nancy's grip. She stormed right up to Rabbit and glared into his dark eyes, "You listen to me, and you listen well, Reuben Palchuck. I am not your sweetheart anymore. _You_ broke up with _me_, and I don't fuck around with my feelings like that. Got it?"_

"_Yes, Viper," Rabbit's tone dripped with sarcasm._

_Viper whirled away from him and grabbed her coffee cup, "Glenn, I'm sorry. _That's_ the side of me that everyone's warned you about. But that's really not who I am."_

_Glenn thought that there was something hidden behind Viper's eyes, a hidden pain, but he could also see a plea for him to understand. He didn't know her well, but something was telling him to trust her. After talking to her for three quarters of an hour, he had to admit, he definitely wanted to get to know her better._

_He nodded, but as he did, Viper fell to the floor with a blood-curdling screech. She was writhing horribly on the floor, her extremities jerking, her eyes rolling, blood everywhere…_

Glenn sat bolt upright, a cold sweat emerging over his skin. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table, feeling his heart pound against his ribs at an insane rhythm. The clock read 5:13 AM. He had slept for over two hours without even realizing. No wonder the memory had been so vivid…. The realization that Viper still wasn't with him sent a wave of misery crashing down over him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't sit around while god knows what was happening to her. He needed to be with her. He loved her.

* * *

"Wake up, you snake."

Viper gasped as she was suddenly drenched in icy water. Her body convulsed and she fell to the floor from the couch she had fallen asleep on. She felt as if she had been jabbed with hundreds of icicles and her teeth chattered accordingly. Her eyes found Amanda's and she fought the urge to launch at the redhead as she saw her adversary's smirk She didn't have the energy as it was. Her feet gave out on her the moment the initial shock wore out. She lay pathetically on the floor, shivering so badly, she looked as if she were having a seizure. She looked pathetic, she felt pathetic….

"Just put me out of my misery then," Viper snarled. "You got what you wanted. I'm miserable. I'm at the point where I can barely move. If you inject any more morphine into my body, I'll probably die. You won, Amanda."

"You're damn right I did," Amanda said, kneeling down by Viper's head so she could glare directly into Viper's eyes. "Yesterday you were standing tall and confident. All it took was a few hits and a few injections of morphine and I broke you into the weakling you really are under that hard shell you always have up. You'll never forget me, and you'll never forget these miserable hours."

She dangled another syringe over Viper's head threateningly. Viper followed the needle with her eyes, anticipating the pain.

"Oh, wait," Amanda said in a sing-song voice, her eyes lighting up. "I almost forgot…."

She stood up and walked away. Viper sighed in relief that she knew would not last. Amanda returned a few moments later, a vial in her hand.

"This is the last of the epinephrine," Amanda said. She drew her arm back and hurled the vial at the opposite wall where it shattered, its contents dripping down the wall. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy knowing I managed to destroy you, Viper. But before I do, say it. Say that I defeated you and tore you apart."

"No," Viper shook her head weakly. "I said it once. I won't say it again, you psychotic bitch."

Viper cried out in pain as Amanda kicked her waist with her booted foot. She rolled onto her side, curling up as tears stung her eyes. She wasn't going to give Amanda the enjoyment of hearing what she desired. She had that much left in her.

"Well, it's your funeral," Amanda hummed as she jabbed the needle into Viper's upper arm and pushed the thruster down. Viper began thrashing within seconds, her body less willing to fight back against the drug she couldn't tolerate.

Amanda chuckled, "It was nice while it lasted, Viper." She pulled out her Viper's Blackberry. She dialed 9-1-1, "I need an ambulance…."

* * *

"You look like hell."

Glenn looked Boone up and down lazily, "No, hell might actually be preferable." He hadn't gotten back to sleep after the nightmare he had. He was going to need a lot of coffee to function normally that day.

"C'mon, man," Boone said, thumping him on the shoulder. "They're going to find her."

"The question is whether she'll be alive or not," Glenn said, hating to vocalize what he was thinking.

"Glenn, don't talk like that," Nancy said as she walked up behind him. She looked like she hadn't slept very well either. "You never know what will happen."

"Glenn! Nancy!" Basra entered the ambulance garage, his eyes determined and face grave, "They think they've found her. Someone made a 9-1-1 call to a woman needing aid downtown and then hung up without giving a description of what was wrong with the PT, Truehart and his men are on their way down there. Get down there now. Angel Rescue Two is also being dispatched."

"They _think_ they found her?" Glenn repeated, his mind a little slow. "Based off of what?"

"The call was made on _her_ phone," Basra said.

Nancy blinked, her eyes widening, "They're sure?"

Basra nodded, "I know you two are close to her, if you don't want the job, I'll--"

"We'll do it," Nancy and Glenn said at the same time.

"Then go," Basra said. "Dispatch will contact you with the address in two minutes."

"Good luck," Boone said. "I've got my fingers crossed for both of you."

"Keep them crossed for Viper," Glenn said.

Boone nodded, "For Viper."

* * *

The door had been broken down off its hinges. The cops were everywhere, and the cries of pain echoed, bouncing horribly off of the walls. Each and every one of them tore at Glenn's heart. He and Nancy burst into the abandoned apartment, pulling along their gear. Glenn glanced around the apartment. It looked like no one had lived in it for a long time. The entire building had been giving off that vibe. They would have never found Viper there if Amanda hadn't called nine-one-one. Truehart stood at the door to where Viper's cries were coming from.

"It's her," Truehart said gravely. "She needs help, _now_."

"No shit," Glenn snarled as he forced his way past Truehart. She was on the floor, writing, jerking, crying out in pain. "Why else would we be here?"

"She's having an allergic reaction," Nancy said as they knelt down by her. "Without a doubt. Give me epinephrine, _now_. And start taking her vitals while I give it to her."

"Viper," Nancy said in a firm voice. "Viper, can you hear me?"

"No, no, please, no," Viper whimpered. Her face was slightly swollen and tears were streaming down her face. Glenn cut the restraints that were around her wrists and freed her hands. But as he did so, he saw the blood. Both of her wrists had been cut from the restraints.

"Nance," Glenn said. Nancy looked at Viper's wrists, disgust filling her eyes.

"That sick bitch," Nancy growled as she filled a syringe with epinephrine.

"NO!" Viper shouted, knocking the syringe out of Nancy's hands. "I've had enough! Why? Why? _Why?_ What did I ever do?"

Nancy's eyes widened, "Viper, calm down. It's me, it's Nancy Carnahan, your best friend for the last seven years. Do you recognize me?"

"Stay away from me!" Viper shrieked, her body continuing to convulse.

"Viper, if you don't let me give you the epinephrine, you can die," Nancy said in a low voice. "Glenn…."

Glenn nodded, "Viper. Vipe, look at me." Viper's eyes rolled slightly as she looked at him unsteadily. "Do you recognize me?"

"She destroyed me," Viper's voice was almost inaudible. "She tore me apart…."

"Viper, what's my name?" Glenn asked.

"I-" Viper hesitated, her eyes rolling as her body convulsed harder. "Help me…."

"We're trying," Glenn said calmly. He put his hand on her cheek. Her skin burned under his hand. "Viper, you can trust us, please, try and remember…."

"What the hell's going on?" Rabbit burst into the room. He took one look at Viper and rushed over. "Holy-- Why the hell haven't you given her an epi yet?"

"She knocked it out of my hand," Nancy said. "You try giving it to her."

Rabbit shook his head, "We don't have time for this. _She_ doesn't have time for this. Glenn, help me hold her down."

"You can't be serious," Nancy shook her head. "That's downright inhumane, Rabbit.

"She's altered and she's dying, Nancy," Rabbit said. "She's been injected several times with morphine, each time her body fights it less and less. We don't have a choice. Glenn and I will hold her. Nance, you gotta get it into her system."

Nancy didn't like the idea of Viper being held down like she was some animal, but she knew what had to be done. She got up and picked up the syringe.

"You can hold her, right?" Rabbit asked Glenn.

"Of course I can," Glenn responded. "But I don't like it either."

"And you think I do?" Rabbit shot back. "But you know we have to get that epinephrine into her, this is the quickest way."

Glenn nodded, "I know."

"You take her shoulders and arms, I'll hold her legs," Rabbit said as Nancy returned with the syringe. Viper appeared to no longer even be conscious, though she continued to shake and make little noises of pain. "Go."

The moment Glenn put pressure on Viper's arms, Viper began to fight back. Whether it was an impulse reaction or her actually fighting back he didn't know. Her eyes didn't open, though she struggled as if trying to release herself from invisible ropes. Luckily, Nancy was quick and good at her job. She got the epinephrine into Viper's upper arm, and moments later, Viper's body went limp.

"Oh, thank god," Nancy sighed.

"Don't thank him yet, Nance," Rabbit said. "Check her vitals. I need them before I can take her up in the helicopter."

Glenn lifted Viper's wrist to feel for a pulse and his own heart skipped a beat, "Nancy, she's got no pulse."

"No," Nancy's face paled. She leaned over to try and listen for the non-existent breath sounds as Rabbit was already getting the defibrillator ready for a shock. She didn't hear Viper breathing at all, but her eyes were responsive to the light Nancy flashed in her eyes.

"Viper, c'mon," Nancy said in a low voice as Rabbit placed the shock pads on Viper's chest. The world around them seemed to be speeding up and they were stuck in a slower parallel. This couldn't be happening. Not to Viper, she was indestructible.

"Shocking," Rabbit said. "Clear."

Nancy and Glenn held their hands up and Rabbit pressed the shock button. The monitor that Glenn had hooked up to her chest continued to flatline and Rabbit cursed, "Come _on_ Viper. We gave her epinephrine, that _should_ have helped her heart too."

Glenn looked down at Viper. Now that she was no longer fighting, he could see she had bruises on her chest and abdomen and her bottom lip was split, along with the cuts on her wrists from the restraints. He wanted to kill Amanda. What kind of human did this to someone else?

"Shocking again," Rabbit said. "Clear."

"Come on, Vipe," Glenn said in a low voice. "Show that bitch how strong you really are. You can't let her beat you like this…."

"Got it!" Nancy exclaimed as she looked at the monitor. "She's got a pulse. It's weak, but it's there. Rabbit, she needs to go to City, _now_."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Rabbit said. "Let's get her onto the board and we'll get her there."

The three worked together and got Viper onto the backboard. She was breathing slowly and deeply, as if she were reluctant to breathe, but at least she _was_ breathing.

"Marisa, we got her," Rabbit said into his radio. "We're coming out now, be ready."

"_I always am," _Marisa responded. _"She's alive?"_

"Yes," Rabbit said, extremely thankful to be able to say it. "She's alive.

* * *

Glenn watched remorsefully as Angel Rescue Two climbed up to its flying altitude and disappeared into the distance. Viper was extremely unstable, but it was up to Rabbit and the City Hospital doctors now. Glenn knew Doctor Joe would take care of Viper. He would fight for her.

"Is she going to live?"

Glenn had honestly forgotten that Truehart was even there. But now that he did remember, some of his anger returned to him.

"Sorry Truehart," Glenn said coldly. "Can't talk about it. Patient confidentiality."

Truehart's eyes flashed angrily, "You're not going to let me forget last night are you?"

"It depends," Glenn responded honestly. "If Viper manages to live without any permanent damage, I'll consider it."

"Glenn, there was nothing I could have done," Truehart said. "You think I don't feel shitty enough about all of this? I would have never found Viper down here without that phone call."

"Where's Amanda?" Glenn asked.

Truehart shook his head, "No one knows. I've got men out looking for her. She was long gone by the time we got here."

"Find her," Glenn growled. "Find her and make sure she makes it to court, then lock her away for a _long_ time, Truehart."

"That's exactly what I intend to do," Truehart said. "I'm not taking chances with this case. I don't think I'll ever be able to shake that image of Viper on the floor from my mind. That heartless bitch won't get away with this, I assure you."

* * *

Aside from all the marks, Viper looked like a ghost as she lay unconscious in the ICU with a tube down her throat. Glenn couldn't get over it. Joe had said she had a long road ahead of her, but she should recover. Her body had been working too hard to fight the morphine, and if they would have been ten minutes later, she probably wouldn't have lived.

"You can go in, you know."

Glenn jumped slightly. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Diana walk up behind him. He gave her a weak smile which she returned.

"It's hard," Glenn said in a low voice after clearing his throat. He was exhausted. He had worked the rest of his shift with Nancy, but his mind had been in the hospital the entire time. "It hurts to see her like that, and it hurts to know that I couldn't have stopped this from happening."

"I know," Diana said. "Come on."

She held the door of the ICU open for Glenn and walked in after him. Viper's machines were now beeping normally. Her superficial wounds would heal easily enough, Glenn wasn't worried about that. But he wasn't sure she would ever be the same. Whether or not she had brain damage, and Joe said the chances were good that she didn't, Amanda had screwed with more than her body, she had screwed with Viper's being.

"Why is she restrained?" Glenn asked, realizing what he was seeing on her bandaged arms. The thought made him slightly sick. Hadn't Amanda restrained her enough?

"She was semi-conscious before Doctor Joe gave her the propofol to induce the coma," Diana explained. "She pulled her IV out."

"How long is he planning to keep her under?" Glenn asked, walking over to Viper's head and stroking her hair. Every time the machine beeped Glenn felt a bit of relief that she was at least alive.

"Three days or so, depending on how well she responds to medication," Diana responded.

Three days before her eyes would open. Three days to think. Glenn couldn't believe any of it was real. But then again, that was what Amanda had set out to do. She had wanted Viper to be broken in a way that no one had ever seen. On that thought Glenn realized the rather obvious flaw in Amanda's plan. Viper didn't go down without a fight, and he was certain that now that Viper was stabilizing, she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I love you, Viper," Glenn said in a low voice as he kissed her forehead. "_Più della mia propria vita_."

TBC!

**AN: The saying that Glenn says to Viper in Italian means 'more than my own life.' Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Falling into Place

**AN: Here we are at long last! The final chapter! Lucky chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

The three days turned into a week. An entire week that Viper was unconscious. An entire week that Glenn barely slept. He spent a lot of time in the hospital. Viper might not have been able to talk back to him, but if it meant seeing for himself that she was okay, that was fine with him. Very often Nancy and Rabbit kept him company as well. Marisa, Tyler, and Boone all came by after their shifts as well, promising that they would be around more once Viper was awake, but since she wasn't allowed to have more than four visitors at a time in the ICU, they all took turns.

Glenn was almost ecstatic when he walked into the ICU a week to the day after they had found Viper and Joe was with her along with one of the other doctors and a nurse.

"Is it okay for me to be here?" Glenn asked as he leaned against the doorpost. He was truly tired after the busiest shift that he'd had all week, but that wouldn't have kept him away from the hospital. He needed to be there for Viper, and for his own sanity.

"Yeah, of course," Joe said. "That's the least I can allow seeing as you've barely left her side all week after you finished work. Her IV ran out about an hour and a half ago, and by now the last of the propofol should have circulated through her body." He paused for a moment, looking at the other doctor and then back at Glenn, "See if she'll wake up when you talk to her."

"Me?" Glenn blinked.

Joe nodded, "I think she'll be more eager to hear your voice than mine."

Glen inhaled slowly and walked closer to Viper. He put his hand on her left arm and kissed her forehead, not missing the slight movement from her as he did so, "Viper." He said gently, "Viper, wake up."

Viper moved her head a little, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and then slowly opening them. They fluttered for a few moments, and then the sapphire irises appeared looking extremely sleepy. She looked at him for a few moments, blinking lazily, before her eyes widened in fear. She tried to move her hands, but when she found them restrained, her heart monitor started beeping irregularly.

"Talk to her," Joe encouraged Glenn.

Glenn nodded and looked back down at Viper. She looked terrified, "Vipe, do you know where you are?"

Viper nodded once, going cross-eyed as she looked at the tube that was coming out of her mouth. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Can't she get off that thing soon?" Glenn asked Joe.

"In a few minutes," Joe said. "Now that she's awake we've turned it off to let her breathe on her own, but I just need to make sure she _can_ breathe on her own."

Glenn nodded and looked back down at Viper. He saw tears sliding down her pale cheeks and he pitied her, "Are you in pain?"

Viper shook her head once, making a movement as if to wipe the tears away, but she let out a sound of frustration as she remembered she couldn't move her hands and more tears streamed down her cheeks. Glenn wiped the tears away for her with his thumb and stroked her hair, "You're okay, Viper, don't worry…. Doctor Joe, you're still going to keep her restrained?"

"I need to put another IV in so she doesn't get dehydrated," Joe said. He looked at Viper as he spoke, "It's only vitamins and a few other things to keep your body nourished. Do I have your word that you won't try and pull it out again?"

Viper nodded once, and Glenn was sure that if she had the energy she would have rolled her eyes at the doctor. Joe walked closer to her and glanced at the monitors, "Then before I take them off I'm going to take the tube out of your throat, okay?"

Viper looked nervously at Glenn, but nodded either way. Joe unclasped the tube from the respirator and handed the respirator tube to the nurse.

"Okay, Viper," Joe said. "I need you to take a deep breath for me and then blow out as hard as you can when I count to three, okay?"

Glenn heard the tube whistle slightly as Viper inhaled deeply and she closed her eyes. He slid his hand into her left one and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed back weakly as another set of tears trailed down her cheeks.

"One, two, three."

Viper blew the air out as Joe pulled the tube out at the same time. She gagged on the tube and started coughing. Her face turned red as she leaned back against the pillows and took a few panting breaths.

"Are you okay?" Glenn asked.

"I've been better," Viper answered in a low rasp. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday," Glenn responded, kissing her forehead as Joe motioned for the nurse to release her hands.

"I take it you don't mean the same Wednesday that you found me," Viper said. Her throat felt itchy and horribly dry. "So, it's been a week?"

Glenn nodded as Joe held out a small cup of water, "Drink this slowly, Viper. It should take away the raw feeling in your throat."

"Thank you," Viper rasped and brought the cup to her lips with her newly freed and shaky hand. The first sip was amazing, but at the same time, horrible. It had been more than a week since anything but that tube had gone down her throat. While it brought her pain, it also brought her immense relief. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned, "God, I am _so_ confused…."

"What's confusing you?" Glenn asked. He gave her hand another squeeze and kissed the back of her hand as she squeezed back.

"It's all just a jumble," Viper admitted. "There's so much I-- Where's Amanda?"

Glenn felt his anger spring right back up when Viper mentioned the name. He had known that would be one of the first questions that Viper would ask him, but he still wasn't happy to discuss it, even with her.

"Truehart hasn't found her yet."

Viper's heart monitor suddenly started beeping erratically once again and Joe glared at Glenn, "Are you _crazy?_ _Do not_ stress her out! Her heart can't handle that right now!"

"Joe, it's fine," Viper gasped, suddenly short of breath. She winced slightly as she tried to sit up a little straighter and her heart pounded against her ribcage. She glanced at Glenn apologetically as she accidentally squeezed his hand a little sharply. "It's not his fault, _I_ asked _him_. I should have expected that answer…." She groaned and hissed through her teeth as she struggled to sit up. "So, how long am I in for, doc?"

"Did I just hear the groan of Viper's voice?"

Viper couldn't help the weak smile that came to her face as Boone, Tyler, and Nancy appeared. Tyler's blue eyes lit up when he saw Viper's eyes open.

"Welcome back to the world, Viper," Tyler grinned.

"Thank you," Viper said. "Hold that thought. Joe?"

She turned her eyes back to the doctor who was giving her a grave look. Her weak smile vanished as she looked right back at him, "What is it? Tell me."

"Your immune system, your heart, and your brain were all damaged by the overexposure to the morphine," Joe said. "You weren't getting enough oxygen to your brain. We don't think there are going to be any long term effects, but for now, you need to rest and we need to keep an eye on you. You're going to be moved up to a room soon."

"For how long?" Viper asked, clearing her once again dry throat.

"Two weeks, minimum," Joe said. Viper heard her monitor go off before she felt the pain that shot through her chest. She started gasping for breath again and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"_Two weeks?_" She said in a voice a few octaves too high for herself. "What the hell did that bitch do to me?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Joe said, sidestepping the newly arrived medics and exiting the ICU. Viper was now struggling to keep her emotions under control, something she was normally good at, but at the moment, she couldn't stop the tears from once again trailing down her cheeks. She thought vaguely of how easily she used to be able to control herself, especially in front of her co-workers. What had happened to her?

"Vipe," Nancy said in a low voice. She walked over to Viper's right side and kissed her best friend's forehead, noting how cold her skin felt as she did so. "Viper, it's okay. Two weeks isn't that bad."

"The hell it isn't!" Viper said, her voice still high. The tears spilled over and she inhaled shakily "I don't even think I can walk right now if I tried to get up from this bed! Forget about walking, I can barely push myself up! I feel so… weak…."

Her voice trailed off as her monitor continued to beep and her head lolled to one side. Glenn's eyes widened as he looked at Nancy, who had an MD, questioningly, "What the hell?"

"Her body's shutting her mind down," Nancy said. "Or vice versa. Too much stress."

Glenn nodded as he heard Viper's heart monitor slowing down. He kissed her forehead before talking again, "She's so weak."

"_Don't_ say that," Nancy hissed. "Remember, she _can_ hear you."

Glenn sighed. He knew Viper could hear him. He had been talking to her everyday while he'd been sitting with her. He wanted to see her happy and lively again, and out of the hospital.

"Speak to Truehart today?"

Nancy shook her head, "Rabbit was going to drop by the S.F.P.D. today before coming over." She glanced at her watch, "He should actually be there now…."

* * *

Rabbit walked through the bustling and buzzing bullpen of the S.F.P.D., looking around as he walked. There were a few thugs waiting to be booked, phones were ringing left and right…. But there was only one office he was interested in. He knocked on the open doorpost of Ben Truehart's office. He was standing with his back to Rabbit, a blown up map of San Francisco and its neighborhoods, a bunch of red pins dotting the surface.

"She's evaporated," Truehart said. Rabbit assumed that he was talking to him so he walked into the office and shut the door to the office. "I've had my men all over the Bay area and they _cannot_ find her."

"You're going to tell me that with all the manpower and technology you have at your disposal that you can't find _one_ woman? A woman who you have a pretty good picture of and know what she's wanted for."

"She's an EMT," Truehart said. "She's wise to all the tricks of the S.F.P.D., but aside from all that, it's possible she changed her appearance. It's a lot easier for women to change their physical appearances and hide under the radar. _We_ know her as a redhead, but for all we know, by now she could be a blond, a brunette, and with color contacts, her eyes could be any color…."

"C'mon, Ben," Rabbit rolled his eyes. "You and I _both_ know those are only excuses. You can't find her and you're grasping at straws to get the blame off of your back."

"Screw you, Rabbit," Truehart growled. "I've been busting my ass the last week trying to get her. There's no rock in this city I haven't looked under for that psychotic bitch." He sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration, "How is Viper doing?"

"Nancy texted me just as I got here that Viper's off the respirator and she's awake, somewhat," Rabbit responded.

"Somewhat?" Truehart repeated.

"She got a little too stressed out between hearing that Amanda wasn't caught yet and the doctor telling her she's going to be staying in the hospital for another two weeks," Rabbit explained, somewhat impatiently. "Her body shut itself down. Truehart, get Amanda off the streets. It will help Viper recover easier than it would if she stays on the loose."

"You don't think I want that?" Truehart snarled. "You think I like knowing that she's laid up in the hospital because _I_ didn't do enough to find her before more morphine was injected into her?"

Rabbit shrugged, "Whether or not you like it, it happened, so deal with it. The only way you can make up for that is by taking her in already."

Rabbit and Truehart glared at each other. Rabbit was right, and they both knew it.

"I'm going to stop by the hospital later," Truehart said in a grudging tone.

Rabbit chuckled, "That may not be wise. Glenn's barely left her side all week. He's not happy with you either."

"I'm a cop," Truehart said. "What do I have to be afraid of?"

"It's your funeral," Rabbit said as he left the office with a smirk.

* * *

The first thing Viper felt when she started waking up was the headache. Her head was pounding. Squeezing her eyes tight, she tried to reach her forehead to rub it, but realized that she couldn't. Curious, her eyes popped open and she groaned as she saw her arms were restrained again.

"What the hell?"

She yawned and looked around and saw Glenn sleeping, or at least dozing, in the chair nearest her bed. Nancy was listening to her iPhone and texting, Tyler was standing by the window looking out at the fading light. She sighed, not wanting to disturb anyone, but she was extremely curious why her hands were restrained. Luckily, Nancy looked up and caught her eye as she looked around the room. Nancy pressed her iPhone and stood up.

"How are you feeling?" Nancy asked in a low voice as Tyler walked over as well and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Weak," Viper admitted, her voice low in general. "What the hell happened to me? Why am I restrained?"

Nancy exchanged a look with Tyler that had Viper's heart racing again. The machines started beeping erratically and Nancy sighed, "Viper, calm down, I'll tell you. It's nothing _terrible_… you were semi-conscious at some point about an hour or so ago. You were confused and you were screaming, and you pulled your IV out."

"Again?" Viper blinked as she looked at her arm where she could clearly see her IV had been moved and the old area had been bandaged. "I don't remember it at all…. Goddamn it. Well, at least Glenn's resting a bit. He looks exhausted. He's been here all week, hasn't he?"

"As late as they would let him stay in the ICU," Nancy nodded. She loosened Viper's restraints and removed them from the bed.

Viper sighed and rubbed her eyes, "How the hell did I land someone like Glenn as my boyfriend?"

"Going through several complete screw-offs as boyfriends before landing with him," Rabbit said as he walked into the room, a small vase of flowers in his hands. Viper smiled at him though the smile didn't reach her eyes. He kissed her forehead and put the flowers down on a small table beside the bed, "I include myself in that list, just by the way."

Viper laughed a hollow laugh, "Rabbit, you're not a screw-off."

"How high did they make you?" Rabbit inquired, giving her a suspicious look as he sat down in an empty chair. "You're actually being nice?"

Viper laughed, this time a little more animatedly, "I'm _not_ that high, Rabbit. I can actually feel the pain in my head. Thank god there _are_ alternatives to morphine though…."

"How are you doing otherwise?" Rabbit asked.

"Oh, I'm just great," Viper put as much sarcasm into her weak voice as she could manage. "I'm laid up in a hospital by some psycho who was hell-bent on screwing me up because I messed with her. Oh yeah, and I'm going to be in here for a minimum of two weeks trying to get my body to function normally again."

"Well, on the bright side," Tyler spoke up at last. "Joe said that once you finish that IV a nurse is going to come in and take you off for a bath so you'll at least feel a little more human."

Viper wrinkled her nose, "Oh, _please_ don't remind me that I was laying in the ICU for a week before being moved up here." She glanced up at the nearly empty IV, begging it to empty quicker with her eyes.

"Sorry to say it's not going to empty any quicker if you keep looking at it like that," Tyler said. Viper gave him a glare and he smirked, "What are you going to do, _glare_ me to death?"

"Ohh, you just _wait_ till I can move my legs again," Viper growled. "No, you know what, you better wait until I can actually chase after you. Then you won't be so smug."

Viper sighed and leaned back on her pillows. She was tired again. She pretty much deduced that any extra expression of emotion drained her. She glanced over at Glenn and saw his eyes half-open and looking at her. He winked at her, rubbed his eyes, and yawned as he sat up.

"Welcome back to reality," Nancy said to her partner.

"Thanks," Glenn stretched and sighed. "Hey, Rabbit. Welcome to you to, but don't think I'm going to let you get away with kissing Viper every day."

Rabbit chuckled, "You were asleep, how the hell did you know?"

"I was _dozing_," Glenn corrected him. "And I heard every single thing that went on in this room since Viper woke up again. Oh, and Viper?"

"Hmm?" Viper hummed, shimmying up to try and sit up a little more straight. She sighed, giving up at finding a more comfortable position as Glenn walked closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He took one of her hands in his and kissed it and then he leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you," Glenn said. "I don't care how insignificant, flawed, or horrible you think you are, you are perfect to me."

Viper gave him a look, her eyes round. As he watched, her eyes filled with tears. He felt a little guilty; he hadn't meant to make her cry. He knew that the slightest addition to her emotions messed around with her entire body. But he also knew that she wasn't crying out of sadness, but out of happiness, and if he could make her happy, that was all he cared about. He pushed the bed railing down so he could scoot a little closer to her and she put her head down on him.

Being with Glenn, now that was something that was easy for Viper, no matter what was wrong with her. She often felt undeserving of him, but for some reason that was a complete mystery to her, he kept wanting to come back to her and only her. She was completely fine with that, but she wished, especially now that she was in the hospital, that things didn't always have to seem so uneven to her.

It was then that she remembered the necklace. The heart monitor shrieked as Viper felt a sharp jab in her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment, a few of her muscles tensed, but otherwise no one but Glenn would have been able to know that something had happened in the monitor hadn't registered it.

"What's wrong, Viper?" Nancy inquired, her MD instincts jumping up. Glenn was given the fleeting thought about how Nancy really should have been a doctor.

An actress Viper might have been under normal circumstances, but at the moment, she couldn't hide anything, "It's nothing," she said weakly. "I just remembered something. Something _stupid_ for me to be thinking about right now."

She glanced pleadingly up at Glenn, who nodded and laced his fingers together with hers, "Nance, she's fine."

"You sure, Viper?"

Viper nodded, though she was truly _far_ from fine. She felt herself slowly slipping into another sleep as her friends around her talked in low voices. Within moments she was out, but at the same time, she felt safer than she had the last time she had fallen asleep as she had Glenn's arms around her in a familiar gesture.

* * *

"You know, the two of them are so…." Rabbit found his voice trailing off as he and Nancy walked through City hospital towards the parking lot.

"Adorable? Heartwarming? Sickening?" Nancy offered, laughing as she spoke.

"A mix of all those things, maybe," Rabbit said with a nod. "There's just something about the two of them when they're together. It's incredible the way they interact with each other. It's like she'll move and he'll move to counteract her move. Or he'll say something and she'll counter it with exactly the right thing."

"Sounds like you're finally warming up to the idea of them being together," Nancy commented. "What's wrong with you?"

Rabbit shrugged, "Viper's been through a lot. She deserves to be happy. And, if Glenn makes her happy, despite what I think or feel, she should have him."

"Wow, aren't you finally singing a new tune," Nancy grinned. She stood on her toes and kissed Rabbit's cheek. "I think we all deserve to finally be happy. But the question is whether it will come sooner or later."

Rabbit smiled, "I can honestly say, I hope it comes sooner."

He kissed Nancy on the lips and wrapped his arm around her waist. They had both had long days, their shifts crazy. They just wanted to go back to one of their apartments and go to sleep.

* * *

Three days later, it was a _beautiful_ Saturday morning that Viper had woken up alone in her room. It was a rare occurrence that she actually alone overnight. Glenn had gotten a cot set up in the room so he could stay with her, but the night before, after a small argument, Viper had sent him off to sleep in his own bed, at least for one night. She had woken early, as she often did in the hospital, already been given a bath (something she _highly_ doubted she would ever get used to), and was set up in a wheelchair so she didn't have to stay laying in bed all day.

It felt good to be sitting up, though moving around was a right pain in the neck. Moving required the ability to be able to push the wheels, which Viper could not do very well as she still had little of her strength back. She sat facing her window, through which she could look out on the city. She wished she could go outside, but the doctors weren't willing to let her do that yet.

"So beautiful, isn't it?"

Viper turned around to look over her shoulder. Ben Truehart walked into the room, a tentative smile on his lips, "Can I come in?"

"Please do," Viper nodded. She smiled as she looked him over. He was dressed in a suit, which indicated he was working, despite the fact that it was Saturday, "I've been wondering if you were ever going to come see me."

"I am sorry," Truehart said honestly. "I've had a very busy week tracking down a false lead on Amanda's whereabouts. I can't tell you how sorry I am that she's still not in a cell downtown."

"I know you're looking for her," Viper said in a low voice. Her blue eyes filled with a pain that had been hidden for a few days. She kept that pain hidden from Glenn because she knew that he was stressed enough without knowing that she often thought about Amanda. "That's all I can ask of you."

"Is your boyfriend still mad at me?"

Viper blinked, "Why would Glenn be angry at you?"

Truehart saw the one emotion he wasn't expecting to see when he asked the question. It was pure oblivion. Glenn hadn't told Viper anything that had happened before they'd found her. His heart fell and he wished he wouldn't have opened his big mouth. But now Viper's eyes narrowed on him.

"Truehart," Viper said in as a serious voice as possible. "What aren't you telling me?"

"You'll probably never forgive me," Truehart said. "But I didn't do everything possible to find you. I went home that night and left the case sitting there on my desk until the next morning. I told your friends I wasn't willing to bend the rules for you because I'm up for a promotion. But now that I see you sitting in that wheelchair, barely able to move, I feel… I don't even think there are words to describe how I feel."

Viper inhaled slowly, "Ben, there are two ways I'm seeing this right now. The first is from a professional point of view. You're up for a promotion and were being careful. And I get that. But Ben, you gotta understand that I also see this from a friend's point of view. You think your promotion was more important than getting to me was, and that hurts. I know we've had differences in the past, but we also had a relationship. You could have cost me my life, Truehart. I don't know why the hell you think you have the right to screw with me like that, but you _don't_. No one does."

"I know, Viper," Truehart said. "And I'm sorry."

Viper kept taking deep breaths, knowing that if she let her emotions take control her heart rate would start spiking and a nurse would come rushing in and confine her back to her bed for the rest of the day. She was happy to have her little freedom from the bed, so she had to stay calm.

"And would you be as sorry if I wouldn't have wound up in here?" Viper asked, her tone cold as ice.

"Viper…."

"Answer my question," Viper said. "It's a really simple one, Truehart."

"Of course I would be," Truehart said.

Viper's eyes narrowed, "It's funny how your lips say one thing, and your eyes say another. Truehart, I thought by now you would know how good my radar for bullshit is. Aren't you the one who told me more than once that I should have become a cop instead of a paramedic because of my instincts? Well, I'll tell you now, Truehart, I'm going to be a paramedic until the day I retire, and now, thanks to you, I am going to do it with ten times as much dedication. _I_ won't leave those depending on me high and dry. Now do me a simple favor: get out. I can't deal with you right now. We'll talk once I'm out of here."

"If that's what you want," Truehart said, inclining his head. He turned from her, dropping something on the bed as he did so, and headed for the door, "I thought you would like to know though that one of my men finally _did_ pick her up about twenty minutes ago and she's waiting for me downtown."

"Good," Viper said with a nod. "Maybe she'll make it to court after all. Good bye, Truehart."

Truehart left the room just as Nancy was walking in, "Ben," She acknowledged him with a cool nod.

"We got her," Truehart said as he passed her. Nancy paused, took one look at Viper, who was gazing out the window. From where she stood, Nancy could tell Viper wasn't taking in anything she was looking at.

"Glad to hear it," Nancy said. She didn't spare Truehart another look as she walked over to Viper. She hugged her friend's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Viper, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Viper hummed, turning her head as if she had only just realized Nancy was in the room. "Oh, hi, Nancy. Where's Glenn?"

"He's still at home," Nancy responded. "He's having a bad morning."

"Join the club," Viper sighed. "Man, I had really been hoping that he'd be here early. What's going on with his morning?"

"Stupid things," Nancy said. "He said to tell you he'll be in as soon as he can be."

"I think I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the century," Viper said. Her emotions, so close to the surface lately, were threatening her again, her eyes stinging horribly with tears.

"No ya don't," Nancy shook her head. "This is the first time you've been in a wheelchair that you've been able to go around the hospital, and I'm taking you around."

"Please don't," Viper pleaded. "There's so much going on in my head right now. I feel like I'm being overloaded…."

"Then a walk around the hospital will be good for you," Nancy said, walking over to Viper's bed. She looked long and hard at the small baggie Truehart had dropped on the bed. After a moment, she registered what she was looking at and she gasped. "Glenn's necklace!"

"What?" Viper's eyebrows contracted. "What about the necklace? Nance, are you trying to make me feel worse? I know that bitch took it…."

"No," Nancy shook her head. Her hand shook as she held up the baggie, "It's right here."

Viper felt the painful jolt in her heart once again as she saw the necklace. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. She had never been so happy to see a simple piece of jewelry. But it was the necklace, looking exactly as it had the day Glenn had given it to her as a sign of his love for her. Before they had even imagined that they would be spending a good amount of their time in the hospital within a week.

"I can't believe it," Viper whispered as Nancy held the baggie out for her and she took it. She took the necklace out and held it in her own shaking hands. She kissed the necklace before holding it out to glint in the light. "It's so beautiful."

"Let me put it on you," Nancy said. "And then I'm taking you for a walk."

Viper let the necklace slip through her fingers so that Nancy could take it and fasten it around her neck, where it fell comfortably to her collarbone. Viper got chills when she felt the cold white gold against her neck, back where it belonged.

Viper groaned as Nancy unlocked the wheelchair's brakes and turned her around, "Nance, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere you can get some sun," Nancy responded. "You're turning into a vampire, I swear."

"Excuse me, I was just sitting looking out at the sun," Viper grumbled. "Nancy, why can't you just let me sleep?"

"Because I'm evil that way," Nancy smirked. "Look, if you want to go in five minutes, we'll go. At least give me that long."

"Fine," Viper rolled her eyes. "Five minutes, and that's it."

Viper rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was grouchy and she knew it. There was only one person she wanted to see, and apparently that person was having a bad day as well.

"So, how are you feeling?" Nancy asked as they walked down the long hallway to the sunroom.

"Do you really want to know?" Viper grumbled. She sighed, "I'm sorry Nance, I shouldn't be taking my annoyance out on you."

"By all means, please do," Nancy said. "You've been way too quiet these last few days…."

"Can you blame me?" Viper rolled her eyes. "What is there for me to say? I'm laid up, that stupid woman was finally caught, I feel like I'm a cripple, and…."

Her voice trailed off as Nancy backed her into the sunroom. The room was empty except for Glenn and several dozen different bouquets of flowers, making the room an explosion of light and vibrant colors. Viper's eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest.

"Now, Viper, you need to _breathe_," Nancy whispered in her ear. "Good luck."

"What!" Viper squealed out, her heart pounding against her chest again as Nancy locked the brakes. "Nancy, what the hell?!"

Nancy smirked as she walked out of the sunroom leaving Viper alone with Glenn. Viper was honestly lost as Glenn walked over to her and kissed her passionately. She felt her entire body melt into the familiarity of the kiss, her body telling her it had been too long since he had kissed her like that. Her mind filled with a familiar warm buzzing as their kiss drew on. She sighed when they separated, feeling extremely light-headed.

"Glenn," Viper said in a low voice, burying her face in the crook of Glenn's neck as he knelt down in front of her and tears filled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that week. "Please… don't do what you're about to do. Not here… Not while I'm stuck like this."

"Hey," Glenn said, putting a strong hand on her shoulder and pushing her back gently so he could look into her eyes. "Viper, you can't be crying _before_ I ask you."

"Glenn, why?" Viper couldn't help her tears as she looked into his blue eyes. "Why now? I'm stuck in this hellish hospital, wearing my rattiest pajamas, looking like a nightmare, and weak as a newborn kitten. I love you with all my heart and soul, but this is just insane…."

"Why now?" Glenn repeated. "I'll tell you why. Because _now_ we don't have anything between the two of us. All your walls are down, and you might think you look ratty and weak and all that other B.S., but to me, you're just as perfect as always. You know I've never cared about how you've looked. Not that I mind the fact that you're beautiful as hell regardless of what you have on. I couldn't care less about the person you normally are on the outside, but right now, you're exactly the same person on the outside as you are on the inside. _That_ is exactly why I'm asking you now, after all the hell you've been through and all the time we've spent together in the hospital the last weeks, both while you've been awake and unconscious. Viper Adams, will you marry me?"

**END.**

**AN: Cliffhanger ending. How AWESOME?! This, of course, means that there is going to be a sequel. Sadly, I'm going to be busy with school for the next few weeks (After all, I **_**am**_** finishing my first semester in college) so I'm going to let this story stew for a few weeks while I finish the semester (and hopefully it gets some more reviews, lol.) But I will work on the sequel in my spare time. I expect it to go up some time in early January (When we'll all be begging for a Trauma fix) Feel free to message me, poke me, do whatever in the meantime, and I'll see y'all in a few weeks!**

**Pace a voi!**

**Ironheartwriter**


End file.
